The Betrayal of Light
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: What if Eraqus had defeated Terra and Xehanort? Now both Ven and Aqua must find and protect each other from the mad Keyblade Master of Light. Meanwhile, King Mickey searches for them, Radient garden suffers it's own problems, and strange villians appear to make things more complicated. More revealed inside.
1. The Fallen of the enemy and a friend

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: This idea was nagging at me, so, I decided to finally write it. It begins in the near ending of both Terra and Ventus stories, but with a new twist. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one: The Fallen of the enemy and a friend.<strong>_

He couldn't believe this had happened. Ventus didn't want to believe it. HE was the chosen of a monsterious weapon that Xehanorted wanted to use for death and destruction? Why didn't Eraqus tell Ven this? If he had been told the moment he learned how to use the Keyblade, Ventus would've denined in doing what Xehanort wanted easily and just continued with his life with his best friends-Terra and Aqua, and then maybe Eraqus would've allowed him to see other worlds and put a stop into Xehanort's plans a lot sooner.

But as Xehanort just said-Eraqus never trusted him. He was afraid of Ventus, even though the boy was more afraid of him and had trained and did as ordered, and had even asked like every well behaved person would. Now on top of everything else, it seemed that Eraqus, who was too used in seeing the Light as the only life source, obviously didn't want to trust Terra either due to the latter's darkness, and had only made Aqua master, because she had no darkness-no tragic past-and was pretty much trusted, despite her love towards Ven and Terra.

Aqua loved them. Ven knew that. She loved them so much, she would do anything to keep them safe. She had once told Ven that Eraqus only sent her out to keep an eye on Terra was because he was worried.

But what if Eraqus lied to her too? Was he using her for his own reasons so that she could end up just like him?

Even though Ven still didn't have his full memories back, he didn't like Xehanort one single bit. He knew, from the first time he'd seen the old Keyblade Master again during Terra and Aqua's Mark of Mastery Exam, that there was something wrong with him.

But Ven had to know the truth, so that he can at least somehow find a way to stop Xehanort's plans, or he'll die trying. First things first; Get answers out of Eraqus, and if he can, he'll find Terra and try and save him, then find Aqua and protect her too. Ven had these plans installed his mind, and he wanted to keep them.

As he walked up on the platform that was supposedly his home, Ven gazed at the castle, pausing and asking mentally to himself if this was such a good idea. As much as he hated the thought of this wonderful place he grew to love actually being a prison to him, only allowing him to wander around outside the castle and not any further, Ven knew that he had to make the difficult choice.

It's either risk in getting answers, or continue to be a prisoner for the rest of his life, until Xehanort either dies of old age, or Ven himself dies in old age years later to sastify Eraqus.

Speaking of the latter, the said man came outside and noticed that the boy had returned.

"Ventus, you're alone? I though Aqua would-" Eraqus cuts himself off, relieved that Ven had returned. He approached the boy, placing his hands on Ven's shoulders, saying, "Well, what matters is that you're home. You don't belong outside this

world yet. You need to stay here where you can learn-"

"In your prison?" Ven blurted out, his anger slowly emerging since he finally caught the lies in Eraqus' tone.

"What?" asked Eraqus, now shocked in what the boy just said as he released him.

Ven glared at him, accussingly asking, "That's your excuse...for keeping me imprisoned here, isn't it?" as for as long as he could remember, he was innocent, born with destructive power that he didn't want to have or to use. At this point, he might as well wish to just be a normal human.

Now supicious and fearing that his greatest fears are coming true, Eraqus asked in a firm tone, "What did you hear?"

"That I'm supposed to be some weapon... Some kind of... "X-blade"!" Ven answered, angry at both Xehanort for using him as a 'weapon' and Eraqus who imprisioned him all because of fear.

Despite the boy's innocence, and that Eraqus had to admit that he hated the idea of Ventus having destructive power inside him while the boy had no such intentions to cause destruction as his heart was full of light, the old man knew that the boy, innocent and light-hearted, was too dangerous, just as dangerous was Xehanort.

"I knew it." Eraqus grunted as he placed a hand onto his cheek where a deep scar was implanted on him was. "Xehanort-he could never let it go." as he recalled on Xehanort's curosity to bring about another Keyblade War and end everything and how the older man wanted to know the truth behind it. Which was why he had brought Ventus in because he boy had so much light and held the power of the X-Blade itself.

Now the plan was already put into motion. But not if Eraqus had anything to do with that. It would break Terra's and Aqua's hearts, but there was no other choice. If anything, he would have to even erase their memories of Ventus, and if Terra was also succcumed to darkness, Aqua would have to live on her own-no friends, and no memories of her friends. Perhapes it was better if he only trained Aqua, then none of this would've happened.

"I failed. I had the chance to stop him and couldn't do it. But I will not fail again." Eraqus says to himself, and even though he didn't want to do it, he had no choice. A Keyblade Master must never have friends, or else the worlds are in serious danger like now. He then realised the real mistake; Friendship is darkness, not light.

With this in mind, he summoned his Master-Keeper-Keyblade, and took position, much to Ven's shocked-horror.

"Master! What are you..." Ven trailled off, as he realised in sheer horror that Eraqus doesn't trust him at all, and even the light in his heart isn't enough to convince him.

"The X-blade has no place in this or any world." Eraqus says, "Xehanort has made his purpose clear...and I am left with no choice." he paused, then sighed, "Forgive me...but you must exist no more!" as his Keyblade forms an energy of light and chains of light burst out and he fired it at Ven who's body refused to move and he shut his eyes tightly, bracing himself for his bitter end.

It never came.

"Ven!"

Ven opened his eyes, and to his shock, not only he fell to his knees, but Terra, in his Keyblade-armor, was standing in front of him, having blocked Ven's attack, much to his and Eraqus' shock. Terra had saved his life and risked the worlds.

"What?" Eraqus gasped.

"Master, have you gone mad?" Terra demanded as his armor fades back into his Keyblade.

Instead of answering, Eraqus ordered, "Terra! I command you-step aside!" as he didn't want Terra, the young man whom Eraqus had grown to love like a father would, to suffer the same thing everyone else has.

"No!" Terra shouted, as Ven, now feeling guilty for what has happened, could only stare.

"You will not heed your Master?" asked Eraqus.

"I won't!" Terra said boldly.

Now realising with a broken-heart that Aqua was truly the only one whom Eraqus could ever trusted and believing that even love leads to darkness, the older man says, "Why do all my attempts to reach you fail? If you don't have it in your heart to obey...then you will have to share Ventus's fate." as a single tear falls.

He then raced forward and attacked, but Terra blocked again, and the two clashed keyblades at each other, while Ven flinched, before looking up, and now realising that it's because he even existed that everyone was in danger, and even though he didn't want to die, he knew he had no choice. If he wanted to save his friends, he had to die, not only for their safeties, but also for the sake of the Realm of Light.

"Enough, Terra! He's right..." Ven shouted make his friend stop.

But unfortuately, Terra, being more stubborn than anyone else he knew, demanded, "Quiet!" not willing to let any of his friends go.

Ven then realised that even Terra would risk his life to save his friends, including Ven himself, and Aqua who would do the same. The three of them, having grown as best friends, as a family, all had a lot of common; they would die for each other, no matter how heartbreaking it was.

Leaping back, Eraqus blasts an attack at the two younger men backwards who both shouted. While Terra landed on his feet, Ven landed flat on the ground, weakened. Shocked, Terra picked his friend up in one arm, before noticing that Eraqus was about to attack again.

In anger, and feeling his darkness surge inside him, and now forming around his body, Terra declared, "You may be my Master. But I will not...let you hurt my friend!"

"Has the darkness taken you Terra!?" Eraqus shouted in anger, ignoring the younger man's bravely comment. Now he knew that friendship is darkness.

Ignoring this, Terra summoned a portal behind him, and threw Ven in. When he managed to lean on his hands, Ven realised what was happening, and cried out, "Wait, Terra!" but it was too late; he was summoned away from his now former home and to somewhere else, while Terra would fight against Eraqus.

Terra and Eraqus both fought long and hard.

* * *

><p>But in the end, in a cruel and twisted fate...Terra lost.<p>

Now lying on the ground on his back, Terra panted, his Keyblade lying uselessly on the ground next to him, having almost all of his strength gone, and he could only just lie there, looking at the sky, tears beginning to fall. He did what he could to keep Ven safe, and now he was paying the bitter price for that.

'_Aqua...Ven...I'm so sorry_.' Terra thought about his friends, his family. He even thought about the times he shared with them, and even, the certain blue-haired young woman who was more than just a friend to him.

Eraqus, even though realising what he had done, knew he had no other choice. He stood over his now former apprentince with a cold gaze, saying, "Terra...forgive me." then he raised his Keyblade, and with a mighty swing, slashed against Terra's chest, causing the latter to scream in agony.

The scream faded, as Terra began to fade away, his consciousness fading as well, and his final thoughts were, '_Ven...take care of Aqua...Aqua...I wish...I wish I could've...told you sooner_...' as he finally disappeared into a mixture of light and darkness, Terra's very last thoughts where these.

'..._I love you_.'

Eraqus watched Terra fade away into nothing, and had tears falling himself. He wished this was all a nightmare, wishing that none of this would've happened. But fates are cruel and this was the fate he had to face for all eternity.

"How dare you!?" a familiar voice exclaimed behind him. Eraqus turned around in anger, and to his annoyance, was an enraged Xehanort who had summoned his Keyblade in attempts to finish off Eraqus for ruining his plans to use Terra as a vessel. Now Terra was dead.

"You killed your own pupil for the sake of the light!?" Xehanort demanded in sheer anger.

Eraqus glared at him, announcing, "Only because I had no choice! He risked his own freedom to save Ventus, whom I would've destroyed. I realise now that even friendship is darkness, and that light isn't strong enough unless one had no friends, no family, and no love."

Xehanort quirked an eyebrow at this. Even he knew that love and friendship lead to light, not the opposite. Had Terra's sacrifice to save his friend in anger really made Eraqus even more light-crazy now? He would think that believing that would make Eraqus consume the darkness, but with such powerful light, even the old master knew that something was wrong.

"With this much anger in you, I would've thought that you had darkness inside you." Xehanort decided to comment, "But seeing such strong light makes me believe that something isn't right with you."

"And you're perfectly sane?" Eraqus mocked.

Now Xehanort knew that Eraqus was driven just as insane as himself, only with the safety of the worlds and not the X-Blade. There was only one thing to do.

"Then you leave me no other choice." Xehanort declared.

"Then you're mistaking yourself, old friend." Eraqus replied, summoning such powerful light inside him, and with a powerful swing of his keyblade, slashed at Xehanort, who, for the first time in four years, was caught off-guard, and he froze in sheer shock and horror, as the aim was at his chest.

Dropping his now banished keyblade, Xehanort fell backwards only for him to disappear, his heart also vanishing from existance.

Xehanort was no more.

To Eraqus, this meant that the only thing to do was to kill Ventus, erase Aqua's memories, and destroy any love and friendship in the worlds so that they would be safe and the light would continue on forever, and he would kill anyone standing in his way.

Then he'll be at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger! The story will only get more emotional and tensed. Look out for more chapters, review and make sure to grab a box of tissues.<strong>


	2. Hurting Truth

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter two of a tragic story of betrayal and survival. I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter two: Hurting truth.<strong>_

On the play island, the portal opens up, and Ven is thrown out of it. He lands onto the sandy beach, and quickly gets up, exclaiming, "Wait, Terra!" but again, he was too late as the portal now closes. Ven stops, sighing.

Then he remembered his keyblade glider. He can fly back home and save Terra from Eraqus! He was about to push onto it, when an familiar but somehow dying voice called out, "D-Don't borther, idiot."

Surprised, Ven turned around and to his dumbfounded shock, it was Vanitas, lying on the beach, looking very weak, as well as several Unversed that somehow were merging and de-merging from his body in and out, as he slowly began to disappear, as did the Unversed. Ven's eyes widened in shock as he realised what this meant.

"The Unversed...come from you?" Ven asked, unable to believe it.

Vanitas, still masked, only looked at him, and replied weakly, "It happened when you and I were split into two...The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel-a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them...their negativity flows right back into me...but now..."

He paused, as the Unversed all disappeared from existance, as he then continued, "Your stupid master...killed Xehanort..."

"Xehanort's...dead? How did you...?"

"I'm part of him, you idiot. Just because I came from you, he...gave me a soul. Now that he's finished...I'll disappear too, and you'll...be free forever...I'll return to you, but you'll have...full control, while I'll just...end up dead."

That's when Ven's head began to hurt again, as he grasped it, and grunted in pain. That's when his memories returned; he used to be Xehanort's apprentince, but much more afraid of his own power, and because of his fear, Xehanort extracted a piece of his heart which was his darkness, and that darkness formed Vanitas.

But it's that's true, how did Ven survive this long? Once the flash-backs were done, Ven looked at Vanitas who continued to disappear-back into his heart where he will have full control, but that would also mean that he'll have his full power back; the power of the X-Blade.

'_No_.' Ven thought. '_I won't use it. Not ever_.' He made his mind up. He will continue to do what's right, even if it kills him.

"But, if the Master destroyed Xehanort...then that means..." Ven slowly realised in horror of what else happened; Terra lost the battle, and now, he was gone.

Tears began to fill up his eyes, sorrow and grief filling up inside his head, Ven shook his head, unable to accept that his best friend was dead. "No...Terra can't be gone...he can't!" though he lowered his head and began to sob, his tears falling to the ground.

"Guess that means...your master has turned into your enemy now." Vanitas said. He knew his time was up. At one last look at Ven, he said. "Hey, Ventus...don't let yourself go." and with that, he disappeared into the light, and a small part of it floated and absorbed itself into Ven's heart, but the boy didn't pay much attention to that.

Terra was gone, and he wasn't coming back.

While Xehanort's threat was now over, Ven was now the threat in Eraqus's eyes, and the master will hunt him down, no matter what. Ven then pulled out his green glass wayfinder Aqua made for him, looking at it in heavy sorrow. He only had Aqua now.

Aqua!

Realising that she may be in danger if she found out about this, Ven knew he had to find her. "Aqua...I won't let the master hurt you."

With a new resolve, Ven puts away his wayfinder, and summons his Keyblade. Concentrating, he summons the portal to the Lanes Between, summoned his glider and enters the portal on a new mission to find and save his remaining friend.

* * *

><p>Aqua in the meantime, was gliding through the Lanes Between herself, suddenly feeling that a heavy death just occured. But before she could ponder what the thoughts were, ahead of her, something caught her eye. Someone was floating helplessly in glittering blue light, unconscious.<p>

As she flew closer, she realised who it was, and asked in disbelief, "Is that...Mickey?"

True to her words, King Mickey Mouse, a fellow young Keyblade wielder and a former apprentince of Yen Sid, Eraqus's close friend, was now floating in the sea of stars. Not wanting to leave him there, Aqua slowed her glider down, and scooped the young humanriod mouse and then continued on, glancing at her new friend.

He had a couple of bruises, but was thankfully still alive.

"How'd this happen?" Aqua asked.

Mickey, while still weak from his brutal fight against Xehanort, could only whimper helplessly in semi-unconsciousness, "Master Yen...Sid..." as if he was afraid that he was dying and would never see his master again and that he wouldn't tell the sorcerer that he was sorry for running away to protect the worlds.

Seeing how scared he was, Aqua replied gently to him, "Don't worry. I'll take you back to him." then went full speed ahead towards Yen Sid's home world, which was a second home to Mickey in his earlier apprentince years.

* * *

><p>'<em>How could have this happened?<em>' Yen Sid thought gravely to himself. Being the sorcerer as well as the reader of stars, he had just heard the terrible news that his former friend had killed Terra and Xehanort and is now driven into craziness into killing Ventus whom Yen Sid had learned was just like Mickey; brave, cunning, young, skilled, very good hearted and kind. The two of them, different beings, had so much in common.

He knew that Ventus failed to rescue Mickey, but Yen Sid also knew that both of them were still alive. As far as Yen Sid could tell, Ven was now on a search for Aqua who was at the moment obvious to the situation, while Mickey was somewhere out there...alone. As stern and old as he was, Yen Sid was worried about his former apprentince. The young king was still a bit reckless, but Mickey's reason in running away wasn't because he wanted adventure; he wanted to protect the world from the Unversed and had followed his heart.

Yen Sid hated to admit it, but he was proud of him. The young Mouse had learned quite a lot after being an apperentince in sorcerary. His heart was fully protected by the light inside him, preventing the darkness from eating him alive. Or maybe it was because Mickey, while not human on the outside but human in spirit, was born without darkness, which gave him a full advantage in controlling his heart.

Behind him, were Mickey's close friends, Donald Duck, the young Court Wizard who was trained by Merlin the powerful Wizard, and Goofy, the young tall lanky humanriod dog who was also the Captain of the Royal Knights-despite him being the clumsiest of the group, were both just as worried as Yen Sid himself was. He couldn't blame them. Donald, Goofy and Mickey all grew up together. They were more than just best friends.

They were brothers. They did a lot together before Mickey even became an apprentince.

The door then opened, snapping the three of them out of their worried thoughts, and Aqua, having just arrived, walked in with a still unconscious Mickey in her arms, all cradled like a child.

"King Mickey!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed in sheer horror at the sight of their friend.

"He's okay." Aqua ensured, "He just lost consciousness." then looked at the sorcerer and announced, "Master Yen Sid. My name is Aqua."

"I had been expecting you, young lady." Yen Sid nodded, before he instructed her to place Mickey on the near by bed he magically created in case something like this happened.

Aqua did as she was told and gently layed the young king down, before returning to stand in front of Yen Sid who was now again in his chair, while Donald and Goofy sat close to the bed, pleading for Mickey to wake up, despite that they were relieved that he was gonna be alright.

"Aqua, the stars bring me grave news." Yen Sid began, doing his best to hold in his own emotions. Even he was saddened for Terra's loss.

He paused, knowing that the news will break Aqua's heart, but he had to tell her this. "While Xehanort has been vanquished and is now gone forever, I'm afraid Terra's star has blinked out; meaning that he has been struck down."

Hearing this quickly made Aqua gasp in horror, her eyes widening in a horrified knowlage. Terra...he was dead!? Shaking her head, she cried out, "No! It can't be! How could-" she cuts herself off, trying her best not to cry, before asking, "Who did this!?"

Yen Sid closed his eyes, still unable to believe it himself. After a moment of silence, he replied, "Both Terra and Master Xehanort were taken down...by Master Eraqus, who tried to take the life of Ventus."

Now even more shocked and horried, Aqua slammed her hands onto the desk, screaming, "NO!"

Her exclaim made Donald and Goofy jump in fright, as they both turned around in confused shock on why she was so upset about.

"Master Eraqus wouldn't do anything like this! He wouldn't!" Aqua continued. She didn't want to believe that her master, the one who trained her and her friends, had done something like this. Not only did he kill a fellow master, but he also killed one of his own pupils and tried to kill another. Eraqus cared about them for try and protect them, or else why would he send her after them?

"I hope with all my heart that you are right about Eraqus." Yen Sid agreed. He sounded very sad, which he couldn't hide that much. "There are some things even the stars cannot tell me." he admitted.

Despite wanting to scream in sorrow, Aqua knew what she had to do; she had to return home to get answers out of her master, then she would have to find Ven and make sure he's safe. She didn't care how long it would take.

"I have to see him." Aqua declared, "I have to ask the Master to know the truth."

Yen Sid sighed, "I fear that you will only get hurt, Aqua. But do what you must do."

Nodding, Aqua turned to head out the door, but paused when Yen Sid added, "Be on your guard." to which the young woman nodded again, and then walked out to get answers.

The Sorcerer could now only hope that Aqua would be alright. Ventus as well.

* * *

><p>As she travelled through the Lanes in Between, Aqua held onto her blue wayfinder, knowing that Terra would no longer hold his, and she was just as worried about Ven. She still couldn't believe that he had been murdered by the man who she had thought she could trust. Now that trust was shattering.<p>

Did he really sent her just to bring him back for him to get killed because of his darkness?

'_I thought the Master loved Terra. I thought I understood_.' Aqua thought to herself. Now she really didn't understand. Was she misguided?

Wanting to get her answers faster, Aqua speed on faster in an alarming rate, as her heart began to pound at an alarming rate.

* * *

><p>Having landed below the castle, Aqua raced up as fast as she could towards the castle which was her home. She slowed down as she reached the platform and there stood the man whom she used to trust and had now betrayed her; betrayed Terra; betrayed Ven; betrayed everyone.<p>

Eraqus had noticed the young woman approach, his Keyblade still in hand. He noticed that she held a hurting glare on her face. She stopped halfway towards him, not trusting herself to get too close.

Both of the Keyblade Masters were silent, not knowing who should speak first.

Finally, Aqua decided to go first, and said, "I was told; Terra and Master Xehanort were struck down." in a deep and hurt tone. "I also heard that...that you tried to hurt Ven."

"It's for the worlds' own good, Aqua." said Eraqus, "As it were yours. All three of them were far too dangerous, and now, it's been revealed that friendship and love were not light; but darkness."

Aqua gasped, as Eraqus continued, "Don't you see? They are the true cause of allowing darkness to take fold, other than hate and rage. Feelings are far too deadly for the light's taste. Xehanort's wish is to re-create war and end all worlds. Ventus was his key, but Terra prevented me from saving the worlds by killing Ventus."

"But Xehanort's gone. Why did you have to kill Terra?" Aqua questioned, "He only wanted to keep Ven safe! I would've done the same thing! Love and friendship leads to light! How can they-"

"Those tales are nothing but lies, Aqua." Eraqus cuts her off. "Only obeying orders can lead to light; Someone needs to control everyone from falling into darkness for the sake of the worlds. You should know that; You're a Keyblade Master. You must accept it!"

The young woman was horrified at what she was hearing. Her master had now gone insane. He was no longer the man she, Terra and Ven trusted. He was in a control of wanting light everywhere; No love, no friendship, no feelings...just empty puppets doing what they are told to do. That was no different than slavery.

'_Am I...a slave?_' Aqua thought. It was a cold truth she didn't want; she was never an apprentince, but a slave.

Shaking her head, she muttered, which got louder, "No...no..." until she screamed, "NOOOO!" unable to face the man any longer, she looked down, holding her head as if she was in pain.

"I must ease your pain, and erase your memories, so that you can be in peace." Eraqus says, about to approach his remaining apprentince.

But Aqua shook violently, turning around and screamed, "Get away from me!" and ran away back to where she came, despite Eraqus's protests.

"AQUA!" Eraqus shouted at the top of his lungs. But before he could do anything, Aqua had already summoned her Keyblade glider and had flown into a portal she already opened up, and it closed behind her as she flew away, escaping from the place that was now a prison which she had to get away from.

Now alone, Eraqus lets out an enraged yell, before taking deep breaths to try and calm down. Now he knew that friendship lead to darkness, and despite not sensing any within his now other former apprentince, he had no choice but to do his hunt alone.

'_So the age of the Keyblades is over_.' Eraqus thought. '_Aqua...I thought you knew better. But now you leave me no choice_.'

It was time for him to make his move and kill all those who value friendship and love, and protect the Princesses of Heart, and the Realm of Light, and try and destroy the Realm of Darkness.

Even if it meant the end of human life.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Cliff-hanger! Now Aqua's feeling betrayed and she's on her own, to find Ventus who in turn was searching for her. Don't forget to review and look forward for more chapters.<strong>


	3. Loss and Memories

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: Sorry about the delay. Had writter's block, but here's chapter three. As usual, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter three: Loss and Memories.<strong>_

"Let go!" screamed a fifthteen year old boy with bright-red spiky hair. Lea, the boy's name, squirmed and struggled to get Dilan-the Castle's guard-to let go of him, as the man was holding a tight grasp on Lea's orange shirt where his beloved keffyle rests above around his neck.

In Dilan's other hand, was Lea's blue-haired best friend Isa, who was the same age as Lea, a blue jumper with a cresent moon symbol on it, just simply hung with his arms crossed.

Once outside the front doors of the castle, Dilan carelessly threw the boys to the ground, dusting his hands off and turned back along with his partner Aeleus who grunted and closed the door behind them, as Lea and Isa who were recovering from their landing looked back as the doors shut, locking them out.

They failed their adventure to meet the Kingdom's ruler and ask him to let them join him. It was their biggest dream to become guards of Radient Garden, and to take a more better look of the insides of the castle.

Lea grumbled and whined, "Man. That ain't fair."

"Guess we have to figure out another way." Isa thought as he stood up. Lea sighed in irritation and stood up as well.

"Let's get goin'. I don't wanna get killed by Mr.-speared-creep-show." Lea said as he headed down the stairs to head back into town.

They simply just wanted to explore the castle before ask Ansem to let them become guards. But they ended up caught and Lea was so _**very**_ close in losing his life. He hated to admit it, but it scared him a lot.

Isa silently followed his best friend.

* * *

><p>Ven knew he had to find Aqua, so the first place he decided to look was Radiant Garden, the city of light. It was the last place he'd seen her, and maybe she came back looking for him. There are so many worlds and he had to find his remaining friend before it was too late. He was still heartbroken for the loss of Terra, but Ven knew that his older friend would want him to look after Aqua, even if she is more of the motherly type.<p>

He decided to look into town and headed towards the pathway where it lead to Merlin's house, and on his way, he noticed two familiar guys around his age, and that they didn't look happy.

Lea and Isa, unaware of Ven's pressence, just stood leaning against the post of the Ice-Cream store, deep in thoughts. To their irriation, Scrooge McDuck was holding out two Sea-Salt Ice Cream bars, calling out to costumers.

"Come and get some Sea-Salt Ice-Cream! Have the taste of the delicous flavour in the whole town! It's mouth-watering-!" Scrooge called out.

Lea was tossing some munny in his hands up in the air and catching, repeating it, until he couldn't stand in listening to the humanriod duck any longer. He then turned to him and interrupted, "I'll take two." getting Scrooge's attention. The teen payed for the Ice Cream and handed the money to the happy Duck who gave him the Ice Cream gratefully, before moving on to another spot to sell Ice Cream.

"Here." Lea offered the second bar of Ice cream to his friend who took it, nodded, "Thanks." and both ate in silence, glancing up at the castle. They were now in a sour mood, so a salty-sweet ice cream might attempt to calm them both down.

While Ven didn't have any idea why the two other teens looked miserable, he decided to ask them if they had seen Aqua at all recently. He approached them and spoke up, "Hey, Lea, Isa." getting the other boys' attention, and Lea and Isa were a bit surprised that Ven was back, and he looked troubled again.

"Yo, Ventus." Lea waved with the hand that didn't have ice cream.

"Call me Ven." Ven stated with a smile.

Lea smiled at his new friend's nickname and replied, "Okay with me. Glad you got us memorized."

"What's up?" Isa asked, noticing Ven's worried look, unlike a couple of days ago.

The blonde-haired boy sighed, and admitted, "Well, I'm in a little trouble. Okay, let's just say that I'm in serious trouble."

"What kind of trouble? It can't be as worse as what I can Isa and myself into." Lea asked, now taking full notice of Ven's worried look.

"It's true; Lea's the biggest trouble-maker in town, not that I'm a behaved kind of guy either." Isa agreed, ignoring the glare Lea gave him.

"That's not the kind of trouble I'm in." Ven rubbed the back of his head. "You guys remember the wooden sword I carried with me?"

Lea blinked, and said, "Ya' mean the one that looks like a giant key but is a sword?"

Ven nodded, "Yeah, that belonged to one of my best friends. His name was Terra. He gave it to me a long time ago. The two of us and our other friend Aqua used to train in swordsmenship in case we have to fight."

"That explains why Lea lost to you." Isa smirked.

"Ah, c'mon! That was a draw!" Lea protested.

Ven couldn't help but laugh. Seeing these two having a small fight reminded him of when he and Terra sometimes had their squbbling. "Hey, what's so funny?" Lea asked as he and Isa noticed Ven laughing.

"Sorry." Ven apologuised, "You guys reminded me when Terra and I fought, and Aqua called us the weirdest brothers."

The other two boys glanced at each other in dumbfounded shock, before they joined Ven into the laughing fit. After a little bit they stopped, before Lea asked, "You sure got cool friends. I'd like to met 'em."

Blinking in surprise, Ven sighed, and said, "You can meet Aqua, but Terra can't come here." once again reminded that his 'brother' was gone.

"What do you mean?" asked Isa.

"Terra...he..." Ven trailled off, before finishing, "He died a couple of days ago." shocking both Lea and Isa who both looked at each other, then looked back at Ven, realising that he just lost one of his best friends, and he must've been very important to him, especially since Ven had Terra's toy sword.

Lea felt bad for teasing Ven when they first met, and suddenly realised how much he deeply cared about Isa as well, since both of them were best friends and grew up together. He approached Ven and said, "I'm sorry." with Isa following and even he, for a boy as firm as he was, felt sympathy for Ven and nodded in agreement.

Ven tried not to cry, but was becoming difficult and he didn't want to look like a big baby around here. Lea could see that the kid in front of him was struggling. Heck, even Lea had a hard time in keeping his own emotions in check. Wanting to support Ven, he placed a hand onto the blonde-spiky haired boy's shoulder, causing Ven to look at him.

"If ya wanna see Terra again, the best thing to do it keep on thinking about him, so he can live forever." Lea suggested, before tapping the side of his head, adding, "Got it memorized?"

"And even if you try to forget about him, you'll keep remembering him." Isa added, "Believe me, I try to forget about Lea all the time, but I know that I'll always remember him."

Lea smiled, "See? Memories are super important."

"How can I do that?" asked Ven.

"Just think about all the good times you guys had together with this Aqua person." Lea replied, "Besides, I bet Terra wouldn't want ya to be sad forever, right? I certainly wouldn't want anybody to be sad over a lost family member or friend forever. Just thinking about the happy times would make everybody keep goin', if ya know what I mean."

Thinking about what Lea and Isa just told him, Ven began to realise that they were right; Terra would want him and Aqua to remember him with their close good memories, and try and move on for his sake. It was the least Ven could do now, as well as making sure Aqua was safe, and that Eraqus wouldn't hurt anyone else. Besides, he was certain that Terra and Aqua both made the same friends Ven made in the other worlds he visited through out the adventure.

After a few moments, Ven decided that his two new friends were right, and he nodded. "Right. I did promise myself that I'd take care of Aqua and keep her safe. Terra would want me to do that too."

"We'll let you know if we see her, 'kay?" Lea offered. Isa nodded in agreement.

Ven smiled, "Thanks, guys. I'd better get going. I have to find Aqua and fast."

"Don't get into anymore trouble, Ven." Isa stated.

Rolling his eyes, Lea looked at him and muttered, "Who're you supposed to be? Ven's mother or somethin'?" in sarcasm.

"Don't worry, Aqua lectures me a lot too." Ven explained. "Terra too. They used to always treat me like a kid, but we're pretty close."

The other two looked at him and nodded with smiles. "Hope you'll come back for a visit." Lea said.

"You bet I will." Ven nodded back, before he waved at them and they waved back, before he turned and walked away to continue his search for Aqua with new determination. He had so many friends out there that can help him in finding her, and he knew that she would ask for the same thing, and they had to do something before Eraqus strikes.

* * *

><p>Back on Destiny Islands inside the shack, Aqua had sat down onto the ground, knees up to her chest hugging them, and had her face buried, sobbing and crying. Her faith was shaken. Eraqus betrayed her. She lost Terra, and Ven was out there in serious danger as long as Eraqus was around. She didn't want to kill her former master, but she didn't want her friend and the worlds filled with love and friendship destroyed either.<p>

Settling down a little, Aqua lifted her head and wiped away tears, though more developed, digging into her pockets and pulled out her blue wayfinder, before leaning back against the wooden wall, cluntching the good luck charm close to her heart and silently continued to cry. Even if she did find Ven, what would they do? Eraqus was after both of them, and he may be the new threat to the worlds, despite him being the firm believer in light.

Outside the shack, two young boys, Sora the four year old, and Riku the five year old, were just dropped off by Sora's father before he rowed back to the mainland, leaving the kids by themselves to play. Once again, they began their race towards under the bridge, and were equally matched, but Riku was faster, no matter how much Sora tried to keep up.

"Hey, Riku! Slow down!" Sora cried out.

Riku grinned, "Try and keep up, Sora! See you at the finish li-whoa!" he suddenly tripped and fell onto the sandy beach, giving Sora a chance to reach the finish line and the younger boy did a victory dance. Riku got up and walked up to him, saying, "You only won because I tripped."

Sora sighed, "Aww, but it wouldn't be fun if you won all the time." he pointed out.

Seeing the point, Riku laughed, "Yeah, you're right. Wanna go again?"

"You bet!" Sora cheered, but then he paused as suddenly heard a weird sound. He went 'Huh?' before looking at the shack, as the sound came from there.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked, seeing his best friend's confused look and that Sora was staring at the shack, before he looked at it himself. The shack lead up to the bridge above them which lead to the smaller island where they both liked to sit on the Papou tree to watch the ocean and the sun setting.

"Did you hear that?" Sora asked, listening for the sound again, now certain that someone or something was in there. Riku listened and he too heard the sound as well, and it made both boys nervous as they glanced at each other worriedly, not knowing what was going on.

Rather than rushing over to the port and waiting for their parents, Sora and Riku decided to be brave and investigate the sound. They silently crept closer towards the door, looking at each other briefly before slowly opened the door to take a peak inside, and they blinked in shock to see who it was; it was the lady they met earlier, and she was...crying.

Looking at each other again, Sora and Riku both entered slowly and approached Aqua who heard the door open, and tearfully looked up, to see the two boys she met the last time she was here, one of them being chosen as Terra's successor. Forcing herself to stop crying, Aqua wiped away her tears to avoid having the children to ask awkward questions.

"You're the same lady we saw earlier!" Sora remembered.

Aqua nodded, "Sora, Riku. How did you find me?"

"We heard this sound coming from in here, and uh, we found you." Riku explained. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

The young woman didn't know how to explain to two very young children that her best friend was dead, and she didn't want to haunt them. Come to think of it, she didn't want to put their lives at risk. They were far too young to do anything dangerous. It was difficult. She then realised that they were in serious risk because they were best friends, and Eraqus now plotted in destroying friendship and love.

"...Do you two usually come out here to play?" Aqua asked.

Wondering why she said that, Sora then replied, "Uh-huh! We like to play here all the time."

"Well then,..." Aqua began, "Say that someone with black hair appears, or say, that he's looking for trouble, I want you two to hide until he leaves. You'll be safer if you hide from him."

The boys, not understanding what Aqua meant, decided to take up her advice and promised that they'll do that if they see the black-haired man. After half an hour of teh boys telling Aqua stories that acutally made her feel better, they went home while she stayed behind, thinking about what she'll do next.

"Everyone in the worlds are in more danger now than ever." Aqua said to herself. "Even those who conjoured against evil are are serious risk. I can't let that happen."

She then looked at her wayfinder, and while she was still heartbroken for Terra's death, she knew that she had to find Ven and quickly. "Ven...please be safe." Aqua whispered.

Before long, she then left the world to continue her desparate search for her only remaining best friend who in turn was searching for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm planning on putting in Olympus Coliseum and possibly Midgar into the story, but those are for much later chapters. For now, I need some help from you readers; can I ask you for suggestions of any Disney andor Final Fantasy worlds to put in? Oh, and that doesn't include Pixar's Toy Story or Marvel or even Star Wars, sorry, and especially not WFRR either.**

**Please review and look out for more chapters.**


	4. The Search

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: Okay, I've just put up a poll, but for some reason, it won't show up, or it will by the time I'm done with this chapter, so, I'll just try and do the best as I can, and wait paitently for you guys to give me a selection of worlds to put in inside the reviews. I already had a request for Spira to appear and that actually sounds like a cool idea, but that world along with the two I've chosen will come later.**

**For now, I'm just chosing what my mind thinks. Enjoy this chapter and remember, I don't own Kingdom Hearts-Square Enix does.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter four: The Search.<strong>_

As Ven flew across the Lanes Between to find Aqua, his mind rewinded to what Lea and Isa both told him earlier, and he was doing the best as he can to remember the good times he shared with Aqua and Terra before any of this happened. He still didn't understand what Xehanort wanted with the X-Blade or why Ven himself had the power to do so along with Vanitas, but he decided to worry about that later. Right now, his top priority is to find his remaining friend, and make sure that she's safe and sound.

First, in order to do so, he had to travel to different worlds to find her, and ask anyone if they had seen her at all or even met her. It won't be easy, but Ven was determined to find Aqua, even if it'll take him a million years(though he hoped it wouldn't). Little did he know that Aqua had the very same idea in search for him.

Finally, he spotted a world, and decided to go there to investigate. After all, Ventus was on a mission, and he wasn't about to stop now.

* * *

><p>When he landed, Ven found himself in a familiar meadow with beautiful flowers outside a dark forest and not too far from a creepy castle. As he looked around, he realised that he's been here before; it was the same world Snow White and those seven little men lived, and even that old lady who claimed that Terra attacked her. But he knew that it was a lie.<p>

Though it wouldn't make a difference now since Terra was gone and wasn't coming back. Besides, Aqua was in danger and Ven had to find her and fast. He already figured that Aqua wouldn't be in the forest, and the mines were seriously out of question, not to mention that the seven men wouldn't allow anyone else there besides themselves anyway, so, Ven decided not to go back there either. So that left the castle.

"I wonder if Snow White is around?" Ven thought to himself, "She knows that I'm not a thief."

"It's that thief again!" a familiar grouchy voice cried out, causing the teen to turn to look and spotted the seven Dwarfs, Snow White, and a charming young man who was a bit confused.

"What part of git don't ya understand?" Grumpy accused.

Ven sighed, "I told you, I'm not a thief. I've never stolen anything in my entire life, and I don't want to." he explained as he approached them and stopped halfway.

Prince Charming looked at Ven and asked, "So you know Snow White and the Dwarfs?"

"Yeah," Ven nodded, "I'm Ventus, but Ven is just fine."

"You certainly don't look like a thief to me." the Prince thought.

"He's not a thief." Snow White pointed out, "He helped me when I was lost in the woods."

"And he's been asking about this meera-I mean, Terra." Doc added.

Ven sighed, "Yeah, about Terra...I lost him. He's gone."

The nine of the others stared at him, and while Grumpy was still doubtful, the other six Dwarfs were now torn whether Ven was telling the truth or not. Though they could tell that Ven was sad, and then they realised that Terra was his friend and that he was someone close to him, just like Snow White is and how sad all of them, even Grumpy, were when the evil Queen put her to sleep until the Prince's true love's kiss awoke her.

"I'm so sorry." Snow White said.

"It's okay." Ven replied, "I know that Terra would want me to go forward and think about all the good times we had together. Right now, I have to find my other best friend." he said, "Her name is Aqua. Have any of you seen her?"

The Dwarfs gasped, and Happy said, "You know Aqua? Oh my, then you're not a thief after all. She went and found the Prince at the evil Queen's castle. A brave young lady she was."

"I can't believe that young lady was friends with the thief-"

"Oh for once be quiet!" the rest of the Dwarfs except for Dopey cut Grumpy off, before Sneezy...well, sneezed again.

Ven was surprised that Aqua knew them as well, and asked, "Do you know where she is now?" with hope in his voice.

"N-n-n-...AH-CHOOO!" Sneezy sneezed, before replying, "Nope. But she might be around near the castle for a double check or somethin'."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Sure...YAWN...up on the hill." Sleepy pointed sleepily.

Ven nodded, "Right, thanks. Bye guys!" he waved at them before running up the hill, hoping to find Aqua there and fast before Eraqus strikes. Remembering Eraqus caused Ven to stop, and then he turned back to Snow White and the others, and said, "Oh, and if you guys see a man with black hair and the same key Terra and I have, be careful, he's serious trouble and is a little crazy."

When Snow White, the Prince and the Dwaves save for Grumpy said that they will, Ven continued on his way towards the castle to find Aqua.

* * *

><p>When Ven arrived at the castle, he could tell that nobody wanted to live here anymore, and the fact that was giving him the creeps. He went to investigate the hidden sewers underneath led by a door nearby, and Ven was getting more the creeps than he did outside. Thankfully, with Vanitas and Xehanort gone, the Unversed disappeared too, which meant that things are easier to handle in the worlds, but they were still at risk. Ven didn't know why, but he had a hunch that Eraqus is even more driven crazy now.<p>

Eventually, he found a room with night-like curtains, and a single round mirror up on a small platform of stairs.

"I bet the queen was using this." Ven thought to himself as he approached the mirror. It seemed perfectly normal.

But it wasn't. Suddenly a flash of lighting and then fire appeared inside the mirror, and then the last thing Ven saw was a face. He immediately jumped back, but a bright light from the mirror blinded him slightly. He cried out in shock, before he was swallowed up by the mirror.

Opening his eyes, Ven realised he was no longer inside the castle, but in a spirital realm, and the face grew large, making the boy realise that he was inside the mirror, and the only way to escape is to defeat the mirror's face. Summoning his Keyblade, Ven fought against the mirror's spirit, but it was very tricky.

The mirror kept on moving alot and cloning itself, and the clones would attack him, but Ven, being a Keyblade wielder, knew he had to find the real one, and attacked back and dodge the other attacks. Finally after awhile, Ven defeated the mirror, and in a wave of light, he was transported back to the real world.

Once he noticed that he was back, Ven turned to the mirror who seemed no longer a threat.

"There are three, you are the last thee. Your search will not be easy." said the Mirror.

Surprised that the mirror knew that he was searching, Ven decided to ask, "Um, do you know where I can find my friend?"

"The victorious one searches for you, through out the stars her heart like yours stays true. Believe in one another and you shall be together soon." the mirror replied, and then disappeared.

Ven approached the mirror and stared at it. It was back to normal and he sighed. So Aqua wasn't here, but now he knows that she was searching for him as well. Believe in eachother, huh? It wasn't the answer he hoped for, but it was close enough. Taking out his wayfinder, Ven clutched it slightly.

"Aqua...I'll find you." he said. With that, he opened up a portal and then left the world and journied towards others to find Aqua as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>When Ienzo came wandering in the hallways, he had expected for the guards or proffessor Even to find him and scold him for wandering off again. But what he found gave him the frights. He found on the guards...lying corpse-like on the ground. The one with the recently eye-patch and wielded arrow-guns that pull off mean light-arrows. What was his name again? Oh right, it was Braig.<p>

Braig didn't answer a single thing Ienzo said when the boy tried to wake him up and even silently said that the Master would get the guard into trouble if he was found sleeping in the middle of the hallway on the floor. It made him very concerned and worried. So, with the only solution he could think of, Ienzo went looking for someone to come and help Braig, and he happened to had found Aeleus, a tall-bulky guard whom was actually silent and serious but very polite, and the boy guided the large man to his fellow-guard's side.

Ienzo explained how he found Braig lying here, Aeleus silently picked the man up, and told Ienzo to return to his room for safety, which the boy obeyed while the guard left to carry Braig to bed before finding Even to see what was going on.

Now, things weren't looking so good. Even, along with Aeleus and lord Ansem were just outside Braig's room with Even just coming out, his face grim.

"Even, how is he?" asked Ansem.

"Not so good, I'm afraid, your lordship." Even answered, "It appears that Braig's heart is become fractured. I cannot say how or why, but it seems that someone else has meddled with it, and he willingly agreed to allow it be...let's just say, be controlled."

"Controlled?" Ansem questioned, not liking this one single bit. "Who is responsible for this?"

Even shook his head, "I do not know, your highness. However, whoever it was had caused serious damage to the man's heart, and now it's on the verge of collapse. Whoever did this must be far away by now, and well, I have a feeling that the person behind this won't be found quite easily."

Once again, Even was right. As much as Ansem hated to admit it, finding the one responsible won't be easy. Plus, he doubted that the person behind this was even from this world, and the two boys who repeatedly tried to break into the castle were very unlikely, no matter how much trouble the teenagers were. They were close together and they wouldn't do anything like whoever did this to Braig anyway.

"Even, I want you to keep close watch on Braig." Ansem ordered, "In the meantime, Aeleus, you and Dilan will search the city for anyone supicious who seem to be plotting something far dangerous, but be very causious."

"Yes, sire." Aeleus nodded, before walking out the door.

Even bowed, "Certainly, my lord." then inquiring, "But what of young Ienzo?"

The older man replied, "I'll take care of him. He shouldn't know anything about this. He's very smart, but I wouldn't want the young child tramutized." before walking out the door and closing it behind him, leaving Even alone with the comatose Braig.

Turning to face the sleeping man, Even whispered to himself, "A heart taking over another's, yet giving them some freedom of their own control? Braig, what in the world did you get yourself into?"

* * *

><p>The agonising scream that escaped from the evil fairy Maleficent echoed through out her castle as she was slashed and defeated by Eraqus who had just finished in destroying her. As she began to fade away, Eraqus turned his attention to the now freaked out Pete who was brought here from another dimension Queen Minnie-the adorable wife of King Mickey-had imprisioned him in.<p>

"H-hold on." Pete stuttered, backing away slowly, terrified out of his mind at the crazed Keyblade Master. "Now let's not get carried away." holding his hands up in surrender.

Eraqus glared at him, saying, "Darkness has no place in any world. It must be destroyed, along with feelings everyone has."

"What are you, nuts!?" Pete exclaimed, "You can't get rid of feelin's! I don't know about you, but I'm outta here, pal!" and he immediately opened up a portal of darkness and run into it as fast as he could, escaping Eraqus's attempted attack just in time as the portal closed.

Sighing in irritation, Eraqus muttered, "I cannot cause panic through out the worlds. I must destroy all those who are evil and find Ventus and Aqua before things get worse."

With that, he walked away in his hunt and mission through out other worlds.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is short, but hopefully more chapters will be longer. I'm thinking of writting sequels to this story and well, things aren't looking good here.<strong>

**Don't forget to review, keep on making suggestions of worlds for this story and look out for more chapters.**


	5. More troubles

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: I've figured out the problem with my poll and now it's up and running. Sad thing is that Kingdom Hearts 3 still has no release date, and I seriously don't think it'll even appear in the Jump Festa this year either. If anything, we'll end up having a HD remaster of KH 3D which was released two years ago to be released next year.**

**Oh well, can't always get what we want. At least 2.5 HD ReMix will be out in Japan on Thursday next week. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter and remember, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter five: More Troubles.<br>**_

In her search for Ven, Aqua decided to check out the Castle of Dreams and had just arrived in the woods outside of the town and the late Madam Tramene and her two late daughters, leaving Cinderella the only one of the household, which wasn't a problem, because she was now the duchess of the palace, someday to be married to the Prince who is her one true love.

Thinking about that made Aqua remember what the FairyGodMother told her earlier, and now the Keyblade Master was in more doubt than ever before. But she had to stay strong. She had to find Ven and keep him safe. Not just her friend, but the rest of the worlds from Eraqus now. How can love and friendship lead to darkness? It was true love the conquered the darkness, not the light.

Though Cinderella had gained her dream, Aqua felt like she lost hers. Terra lost his, and Ven was losing his as well. Why was this happening?

She paused near the fountain where she defeated the giant pumkin-unversed, and pulled out her blue wayfinder again. Aqua hasn't admitted to anyone yet, or even to herself, but she had been in love with Terra.

Wait, what?

Aqua blushed as she thought about this, and shook her head in embarrassment. Terra was one of her best friends. They never had any romantic relationship. Now they never will.

'_Terra..._' Aqua thought. '_I'm so sorry._'

Suddenly she heard a scream, and when Aqua turned to look, she saw a young girl no older than six years old, with purple hair, a horn on her forehead, a jumper that her sleeves were far too long, a yellow bow in her hair, and was running away with a Moogle flying next her from another flying figure that was completely black with yellow eyes, wearing a purple coat and brown pointy hat, carrying a staff and seemed to be evil, because he was chasing the young girl.

Aqua gasped, and immediately summoned her keyblade, then fired thunder at the figure who was briefly stunned, before he turned to her, while the girl and her moogle companion hid behind a tree.

"Leave that girl alone!" Aqua demanded, getting into a fighting stance.

The being just merely laughed, and said in a deep and terrifying voice, "Ah, a female warrior." noticing Aqua's keyblade, though he didn't have any idea of it's actual name and ability. "And why should I leave my target alone?"

'_I can feel the darkness, but it's as if he's doing as he's controlled to do._' Aqua realised. She then said, "It's wrong to hurt other people, and I won't let you hurt her, not while I'm alive."

"You think you can defeat me; the Black Waltz!?" The Waltz sneered, then attacked.

Aqua dodged before she dashed towards the Waltz and slashed it with her keyblade, but the Waltz summoned thunder that formed into spheres of electricity, shocking her body before forming a ball around her. By the time it was finished, Aqua was rattled, but she was stubborn and quickly casted cure onto herself, "Heal!" and her health was back up.

She then glowed in light, into her dream limit magical form, and slashed at the Waltz several tiems before she summoned several orbs of pink light, held her Keyblade up high and twirled around, doing some more major damage to the enemy, causing it to stumble while it tried to counter attack the Keyblade wielder, but she was stronger than it thought.

The Waltz tried another counter attack, but Aqua dodged out of the way just in time, and thinking about her D-Link ability, summoned up one of her friends to give her the strength to finish off the enemy. To her surprise, she mustered up Terra's abilities and in a huge combo slash, she defeated the enemy and won the battle.

The Black Waltz fell back, jerking and jittering like a faltering broken toy, before it finally disappeared and vanished into the darkness, it's last words exclaiming, "W-why!?" before fading away, and Aqua stared in slight sympathy.

"The darkness took away his heart." she whispered.

"Kupo!" a small voice squeaked next to her. Aqua looked and noticed that the Moogle that belonged to the little girl she saved was floating next to her. The girl was standing there as well.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asked.

The little girl nodded, "I'm okay, thanks. You sure taught that bad mannered bully a lesson."

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know. One minute my moogle and I were on our way to the village to pick up some supplies for my parents, and the next, that mean bully attacked us." the girl said, before she grumbled, "That was no way to treat a lady!"

'_Lady?_' Aqua thought. '_But you're just a young girl._'

The girl then remembered something and said, "Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Eiko! And this is Mog, my best friend." introducing both herself and her Moogle named Mog who wave and went, "Kupo!"

"Nice to meet you, Eiko. My name is Aqua." Aqua said in return.

"Aqua's a pretty name." Eiko thought, making the young woman blush a little, before the purple haired girl suggested, "I know, why don't you come over to my house for dinner? I'm sure my parents won't say no."

But Aqua politely shook her head, "I'm sorry, Eiko, but I haven't got the time. I'm looking for someone." she said, then asked, "Have you seen a boy with blonde spiky hair by any chance? His name is Ventus and he's my best friend, but he's in danger."

Eiko thought about it for a few moments, trying to remember if she did see anyone Aqua was discribing, but in the end, she shook head head and apologuised, "Sorry, I haven't. Maybe I can help?"

"Thank you, Eiko, but it's very dangerous." Aqua replied, "It's best that you head back home and stay safe with your parents. I know that you're growing up, but there's this man who...is causing serious danger to everyone."

"What kind of danger?" Eiko asked curiously.

Aqua sighed, "I think he wants to make love and friendship go away. If you see him with black hair and in a white coat with a weapon similiar to mine, stay away from him."

"He wants to make love and friendship go away?" Eiko asked in shock. Then she pointed out, "Now that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard! I think he needs to learn some manners too!"

That's when Aqua realised that Eiko was trying to act like an adult, being responsible for those she loves, without thinking of her own safety, except that she knew that she would run away from danger. Eventually, Aqua nodded, and said, "Like I said, stay awa from him. I don't want him to hurt anyone."

Seeing that Aqua was being serious, Eiko finally nodded, and said, "Okay. Should I warn everybody else too?"

"No, but if you see a lady with a magic wand, tell her that I send in a message to the castle. She knows the royal family there." Aqua answered.

"Okay, I'll do that! Thanks again, Aqua!" Eiko smiled and waved, before she said to her Moogle, "C'mon, Mog!"

"Kupo!" said Mog, who then followed Eiko towards the village while Aqua stayed behind a little.

Aqua thought about the little girl who claims to be older than she actually is. "Eiko...she's trying so hard to be a grown up, but is still just a child." she looked up at the sky, and addded to herself, "I guess some children want to grow up very quickly." which made her think about Ven, and she realised that he wanted to help his best friends despite being the youngest. He was a responsible and brave young man.

But even so, it was now her duty to find him and keep him safe from harm. With that, she left the world to search on others to continue her quest to find Ven.

* * *

><p>When Mickey heard about the news of Terra, the danger Eraqus was now causing, and that Aqua and Ven were his prime targets, the young King felt that it was his fault that his new friends were in danger, but Yen Sid told him that he only got caught in the situation and shouldn't blame himself, and even though his former master was disappointed, Mickey was surprised that the powerful sorcerer requested him to find Aqua and Ven and bring them back for safe keeping, since the two had no further plans on what to do once they find each other.<p>

Not only that, but it was also that Yen Sid had stated that Mickey made the right choice in going out to protect the worlds and had saved Aqua and Ven, was very brave in fighting against the Unversed and refused to back down, wanting to keep the Princesses of heart safe. Deciding to delay his Mark of Mastery even further, the king set out once more, this time having been given a bit of advice of how to use the Star Shard.

Now he was searching from one world to the next to find his friends, having went from the Enchanted Domain to the Dwarfwoodlands and to a ship commanded by aliens, but so far no luck. He knew that by going to the Land of Departure where Eraqus would probably sense his pressence was like asking for a death sentence.

At the moment, in the middle of the night, Mickey stood on the shores of Destiny Islands and had checked the islands and even the mainland, but again, Ven and Aqua weren't around.

"Ven...Aqua...where are ya's?" he asked, getting desparate. He was already deeply worried about them.

* * *

><p>"Man, the guards are looking around as if there's some sort of terrorist goin' on." Lea grumbed as he and Isa were again trying to plot their way into the castle to speak with Ansem the Wise. But with the guards(Aeleus and Dilan) around and looking for supicious activity, things are now looking just as hard as before, because they were looking at the boys each time they passed them near the ice cream stand.<p>

Isa rolled his eyes, and pointed out, "Lea, Radiant Garden's never had a terrorist before."

"But we had those weird purple things that just disappeared not too long ago." Lea stated, while unknowingly referring to the now banished Unversed.

"I'm pretty sure they were blue."

"No, they were purple!"

"Blue."

"Purple."

"Blue."

"Isa, the only things that're blue are your clothes and your hair." Lea sighed. "Not to mention your eyes and my eyes."

"Are we going to argue about what colour those monsters were all day, or can we just head back to the point of what's going on now?" Isa asked.

The redhead paused for a moment, then shrugged, "Fair point." then added stubbornly, "But I still say those things were purple."

'_Is he seriously colour blind or what?_' Isa thought. Deciding to forget about it, he then said, "Maybe something happened in the castle and they think that we did it when we were looking around inside it."

This made Lea burst out laughing, "That's a good one! The guards hanging around as if we'd did something that made them on high alert." expecting his friend to smirk or something similiar. But when he looked at Isa's firm expression, Lea's own expression turned from amusement into worry and then sheer horror. "N-no way! You can't be serious." he protested.

"Considering on how many times we tried to break in and they caught us and threw us out, I wouldn't be surprised if they're paraniod." said Isa, though he was hoping that he was wrong.

Stunned and realising that that might be the case, Lea went limp and allowed his body to slump against the wall of a building, unable to believe that the town would start to think that he and his best friend were criminals. And he promised to help Ven in finding Aqua or at least let her know that the blonde was searching for her. Lea didn't want to break his promise now, but at the same time, he didn't want to be thrown into prison.

"What're we gonna do?" he whispered in a panicked tone.

"Turn ourselves in?" Isa suggested sarcastically.

Lea glared at him, "Not funny, man. I'm being serious here. If they think we did something that we don't even have a friggin' clue about whatever, we're screwed."

"We could always run away." Isa said.

But Lea shook his head, "I don't wanna be a fugitive. Besides, where would we go?"

Isa could see that his friend was now scared, (heck, he was scared himself), he approached Lea and placed a hand onto the redhead's shoulder to try and comfort him.

"We'll think of something," he said, "And if we can't, then maybe running away is our only option, or hand ourselves in."

"I don't wanna be locked up either." Lea admitted, "Prisons always give me the creeps. I have nightmares of being locked up and then either having my head sliced off or experimented on, or just having this powdery stuff inside a glass of water that kills ya instantly."

"Lea, you've been watching too many horror movies." Isa sighed, "It'll be fine."

Lea looked at him, "How?" he asked.

"Just try not to think about it, and we'll just continue our normal lives. If the guards decide to post wanted posters of us, then we'll know that they think we did something. Until then, there's no proof that we had done whatever happened." Isa explained.

"I guess you're right." Lea sighed, before folding his arms against his chest and sulked.

Sighing, Isa leaned against the wall next to his best friend, and the two of them just stood there, doing their best to act normally, even though they were not in trouble.

Because right now, inside the castle, Braig just screamed in agony, then went limp, and as Even just came in to see how the guard was doing, to his horror, the one eye-patched man was disappearing into darkness slowly, until finally, no matter what the scientest tried to do to save his life, Braig faded away into nothing.

Eyes wide in horror, Even immediately left the room and hurried into Ansem's room, bursting through without knocking, panting as he held onto the door handle for support.

"Even!" Ansem exclaimed, seeing how panicked his apprentince looked and ignoring the fact that the younger(ish) man had bursted in without knocking. "What's wrong?"

"F-forgive me, my lord." Even apologuised while bowing, before looking at the ruler of Radiant Garden and quickly said, "It's Braig; he's gone!"

**Uh-oh! Things are seriously not too good, and Xehanort and Vanitas are dead, and the Unversed are ancient history! Will Ven and Aqua find each other? Will Mickey find them before Eraqus does? What will happen to Lea and Isa? Those answers are told in the future chapters, until then, don't forget to review and look out for the next chapter. For one thing, I don't think Terra is coming back, so, sorry Terra fans, but I'm not much of a fan of him. I prefer Riku, though Sora and Kairi are both my favorites, Lea/Axel, Roxas and Xion my other favorites, and I like Isa the way he was and not when he was Saix. Namine, Aqua and Ventus are cool too.**

**Oh, one more thing; Sora and Riku are confirmed to gain new clothes(again) in Kingdom Hearts 3. And here I hoped they'd keep their KH2 attires since their first ones were used the most and their second ones were only used for cutscenes.**


	6. Ice, Snow andTrumpets?

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: My poll is still up, so be my guest and vote(up to 4) and chose for the future chapters while I do my best here. Lame excuse I know, but that's just me. Anyway, let's move on and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter six: Ice, Snow and...Trumpets?<strong>_

Ven knew that he had to look for Aqua and fast, but he had no luck yet. After his departure from the Dwarflands, he searched in from the Castle of Dreams(and avoided from becoming cat food), to the Enchanted Domain(and found that Maleficent is dead, according to the three good faries), to Disney Town, to Neverland, and the Keyblade Graveyard, but none of the places had his friend, and he seriously didn't want to look at the ship with the aliens, because of the last incident that nearly got him and his friend 6-something(I can't remember Stitch's name in the BBS game), and he figured that Yen Sid knew that Aqua was searching as well, so there wasn't any point in going back to the Mysterious Tower.

He knew there were other worlds, so, Aqua could be in one of them. Eventually he arrived outside a castle in town, thankfully no one else noticed and he looked around in awe. He had just arrived in a kingdom where something fantastic was happening.

'_Maybe Aqua's here._' Ven thought as he decided to look around.

As he was about to move again, he heard someone cry out, "Elsa, stop!" turning his attention to notice a young woman named Elsa, the new Queen of Arendelle strangely running on water which turned into ice. Ven's eyes widened as Elsa's younger sister, Anna, and a young man named Prince Hans watched as Elsa runs to the fjord before disappearing up to the mountain.

"Look...the fjord!" Hans gasped.

Ven could tell that Elsa held magic ice powers that needed control, and then suddenly he gasped as he realised that Elsa was just like what Terra had trouble with; unable to control the power within the heart; except that in Terra's case, it was darkness, but even so, if Elsa couldn't control her ice powers, then this world was in serious trouble.

Knowing what to do, Ven approached Anna and Hans who then noticed him when he asked, "What's going on? Can't she control her powers?"

"Who're you?" Anna asked.

"I'm Ventus; my friends call me Ven." Ven introduced himself.

Anna nodded, "I'm Anna, and this is Hans." she replied, before the villagers and the royal nobles run towards the castle to shelter as snow started to fall.

"Whoa! It's snowing!" Ven cried out, amazed, despite the situation.

"Why are you so amazed?" Hans asked curiously.

The teenaged Keyblade wielder smiled sheepishly and admitted, "I've never seen snow before, actually." rubbing the back of his head.

"You'd never seen it in the middle of summer either." Anna sighed, before saying, "C'mon, we have to talk to duke."

The two males nodded and the three of them rushed back inside the castle as fast as they could and, when they did arrive in the hallway, the Duke of Weselton looked at the sky and he shook in fear(and the coming freezing cold), exclaiming, "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped!"

He then turned to his thugs and yelled at the top of his lungs, "YOU MUST TO AFTER HER!"

"No, wait!" Anna cried out as she arrived with Hans and Ven, causing the Duke to notice before he hid behind his men and exclaimed at the youngest princess, "You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too!"

"Hey, she's not a monster!" Ven exclaimed.

"He's right." Anna added, "I'm completely ordinary."

Hans nodded, "That's right, she's...in the best of way."

Ven rolled his eyes, and added, "In otherwords, she's totally normal."

"And my sister's not a monster!" Anna added,

"She nearly killed me!" the Duke shouted.

Hans rolled his eyes at this, pointing out, "You just slipped on ice." to which the Duke exclaimed, "Her ice!"

Anna approached him and pointed out, "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this." she sighed and added with a hint of guilt, "Tonight was my fault. So I'm the one that needs to go after her." before turning to the guard and ordered, "Bring me my horse, please." as the guard nodded and rushed off.

"What?" Hans gasped, before protesting, "Anna, no, it's too dangerous!"

"Elsa's not dangerous," Anna smiled ensuringly, "I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." to which Hans then said, "I'm coming with you."

Anna shook her head, "No, I need you to take care of Arendelle." she said.

Realising that she has a point and the kingdom needs someone to help them until the Queen returns, Hans nodded with a smile, "On my honor."

Sastified, Anna gets onto her horse and informed the entire crowd, "I leave Hans in charge." just as Ven approached her before she can leave and cried out, "Anna, wait! I'm coming too!"

"Well, if you say so. Climb on." Anna replied, to which Ven got onto the horse as well, just as Hans came over to Ven and said, "Make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"That's a promise." replied the Keyblade wielder.

After that, Anna and Ventus left the castle as the snow began to fall faster than ever.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in the New Orleans world in the Bayou, Aqua already landed near the swamp and continued her search for Ven. It was cloudly and a bit creepy, but the young woman had no intentions of running away. She wanted to find Ven and keep him safe. She already searched other worlds,(except for Olympus Coliseum which was still on her and Ven's list), and none of them had her friend.<p>

Though she didn't imagine her friend being a wet and gross swamp like this, and Aqua cringed as she ended up stepping into the water. She then paused as she heard a growl, and quickly turned around, to see an aligator to her right, and stiffened.

"I keep forgetting that swamps are usually homes to Aligators." Aqua muttered, remembering back in Neverland how Captain Hook ran away from an Aligator that wanted to eat him. She didn't want to fight, so she'd have to be careful.

"How can anybody forget that we gators live around here?" Aqua's eyes widened as she heard a voice come from...'_Did it just speak?_'

Blinking and realising that it was the gator, Aqua could only blink, "Huh?"

"Say...you're not scared of me too, are you?" said the Gator, "Please don't be, because I really wanna join a band in a jazz and-"

"Hold on," Aqua kindly interrupted awkwardly, "How can you talk?"

The aligator blinked in surprise at the young woman. "Uh, I've always talked."

Aqua grinned sheepishly and replied, "Oh, well, I'm sorry to be rude, sir. I'm not used to talking aligators. Let alone one wanting to join a band."

Just then a screamed filled the air and the two of them froze still as the sound faded away. "Oh...what was that?" the Aligator asked, nervously looking out into the distance.

"Sounds like trouble." said Aqua. "I have to go and check out."

"What? Are you crazy, lady?" the Aligator asked, shocked. "It's probably way too dangerous."

Aqua replied, "I've done this kind of thing lots of times." realising that the Aligator was afraid and would rather play a trumpet(which Aqua noticed in the gator's claws) than be what he supposed to be which are powerful and brave.

The screams got louder and before either could act, two frogs jumped out of the swamp towards them, one of them screaming, "Help!" and both of them jumped onto a freaked out Aqua, before she regained her posture and saw very different beings that were not the Unversed, but different beings that were either blue, pink or purple, taking forms of two armored men but were all crystalized.

"What are those things?" Aqua exclaimed, quickly placing the frogs down and summoned her Keyblade.

She charged at the new enemies who charged back at her, but those things stood no chance, as Aqua, being a Keyblade Master and having fought against even giant Unversed, slashed, stabbed, magic-blasted and sliced at those things while keeping them away from the two frogs and the aligator who all stared at awe as they witnessed the incredible fighting ability of a young woman who held no fear in fighting and was actually protecting them. It was an amazing sight.

Finally, after destroying at least twelve of the weird things, Aqua sighed and de-summoned her Keyblade, before approaching the three reptiles.

"Are you three alright?" Aqua asked.

"Lady...you were amazing!" the Aligator exclaimed happily.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" the female frog asked, "I can't even open up my resturant as much as you can fight those monsters."

Aqua blinked at she looked at the female frog. Did she hear right? A resturant? "Um...you want to open up a resturant?"

"I was busy in attempting to, when Mr. Sir-stupid-lot ruined my life!" the female Frog exclaimed while pointing at the male Frog who pouted.

"Hey! It's not my fault that you didn't tell me that you weren't a Princess!" yelled the male frog in a heavy accent.

The Keyblade Master was confused even more, and looked at the Aligator who shrugged cluelessly, just as lost as she was. Aqua looked back at the frogs and asked, "Could you explain what's going on here?"

"Why don't you let him explain, since it's his fault that we're both in this mess." the female frog grumbled sarcastically.

"First things first." the male frog said, "I am Prince Naveen, and this is Tiana. I was tricked by the witch doctor named Dr. Fecilier into signing a contract. He promised me that I would 'get green', which I thought would be good, because of my money troubles." he rubbed his arm awkwardly, "I didn't realise he meant...this kind of thing."

"Yeah and he got me turned into a frog too." Tiana the female frog muttered.

That's when it made sense to Aqua and she asked, "So the only way to turn back into a human is a true love's kiss with a princess, and you Tiana was a Princess because she dressed up like one at an event, but instead of breaking the spell, she got turned into a frog too. Is that right?"

Tiana blinked in surprise, "Gee, you're smart. So, what's your name?"

"My name is Aqua." the Keyblade wielder answered, just as the aligator was in deep thought, before he said, "Sounds like something Mama Odie would handle."

The frogs and Aqua looked at him in confusion, asking in unision, "Mama Odie?"

"Yeah, I bet she can solve your problems. Alotta folks around here knows everything, or so they say." the aligator said.

"Solve all the problems." Aqua thought, "Do you think she can help me with...my own problem?"

"I bet she can." another new voice joined them, and as everyone looked, a firefly hovered in front of Aqua who stepped back a little in surprise.

"Name's Ray, nice to meetcha's!" Ray the firefly said in another accent. "I know about the Mama Odie!"

Aqua, still trying to get used to all the talking wildlife and two frogs who were once humans, asked, "Do you know where she lives?"

"Course I do." Ray replied, feeling proud with himself.

Seeing that she might be able to get somewhere, and that she didn't want the two former humans to remain as frogs forever, Aqua nodded, and said, "Then, can you please take us to her?" with Naveen and Tiana nodding in agreement.

"Alright, let's go." Ray replied, leading the group to their destination. As Aqua followed, she sighed. '_Ven...I hope that I can find you on time._'

* * *

><p>The hunt for Aqua and Ventus wasn't as easy as Eraqus thought, but he refused to give up on finding and destroying them, before he moves on to destroy friendship and love for the sake of the worlds and the light itself. In the current world he arrived in, he noticed a young woman with red curly hair running through the woods on a horse, and could sense anger and fear, but he knew that he had a job to do and continued on before he can move on to his next mission.<p>

"Are you looking for someone?" a male voice spoke behind him, causing Eraqus to turn around quickly and he was staring eye to eye with another man in purple, yellow and red armor, wielding a sword with strange horns on his helmet, but sensed strong light within his heart. He seemed to be alone.

Perfect.

"I'm looking for two people who are traitors to the Light." Eraqus answered.

"Traitors of light..." the man said, then nodded, "Then perhaps I can help you in your quest."

The Keyblade Master nodded, "I thank you. My name is Eraqus. Who are you?"

The Warrior was silent for a moment, before he looked at Eraqus again and replied, "I am known as...the Warrior of Light."

* * *

><p>Mickey sighed as he took a bit of a break at a nice town known as Twilight town with a gorgeus sunlight, sitting at the clock-tower, but was sad. He still hasn't found his friends and was afraid that Eraqus would find them first before he would.<p>

"I just gotta find them." He said to himself. He leaned his head onto his hands as his arms were sitting on his knees.

"Something wrong, pal?" a voice asked, and when Mickey looked up, a young boy with blonde hair, blue clothes and strangely a monkey's tail approached and sat next to him.

Seeing that the fella-named Zidane-wasn't an enemy, Mickey replied, "Well, I'm looking for two of my new friends, but I haven't got a clue on where they are right now and I'm worried that they'll get hurt."

Zidane understood right this moment, then said, "The best thing to do is not looking for them randomly. Try believing that they're close and then go and find them. Kinda like treasure hunting or something like that."

At this knowlage, Mickey realised that he has been searching at random worlds, not realising to follow his heart and try and connect with Ven and Aqua. Understanding where this young fella was coming from, Mickey nodded with new determination, "Ya know, you're absoluately right! I know what I gotta do! Thanks, fella."

"Call me Zidane." Zidane smiled in return.

Mickey laughed and replied, "Nice to meetcha, Zidane. I'm Mickey."

While he made a new friend again, Mickey knew that he had to continue his search, and this time, he was even more determinded to find them, by following his heart and locate them before Eraqus does.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, considering how I'm still having trouble with selecting worlds, I've decided to use the movie Frozen like one of you guys suggested earlier, and I've also decided to use the movie the Princess and the Frog as well, and I'm pretty sure that Lea's and Isa's eyes were closely to Riku's eye colour and then later Lea's turned green due to his time as Axel, and Isa...well, his heart was pretty much taken over by Xehanort, meaning that he had never revived from Saix but returned as Saix, if you know what I mean.<strong>

**Anyway, continue to review, keep up the world voting and look out for more chapters in the future.**


	7. Blizzard-Mixup and Swamp-Knowlage

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: I've meant to say in the previous chapters that the new opponents that I've put in here(since the Unversed are gone and the heartless and nobodies are pretty much non-existance since Xehanort's dead) are Manikins from Dissidia Final Fantasy, though you guys might have gotten the clue.**

**Anyway, let's continue in this chapter and remember, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter seven: Blizzard-Mixup and Swamp-Knowlage<strong>_

Aqua waded through the water, grimcing at each step, while making a mental note that Terra was right about her; she is such a girl about things like this, but hey, any girl would complain about this too, and the Keyblade Master was certain that Tiana would agree on this one.

"Uh, I hate to complain, but how much further?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, not too far now." Ray replied glancing behind him.

The blue-haired woman sighed. Same old response for the past five minutes and really, she didn't think that this was getting her to Ven any easier. To her annoyance, Naveen decided to leap onto her shoulder and asked, "So, what kind of 'problem' do you have, my dear?"

"I'm looking for someone." Aqua said, "He's my friend and the only thing I have left in my life now. Everything else that I grew up with and had been with for years are gone."

"A problem with a love life?"

Aqua's eyes widened and she exclaimed, "What?! No, no! I-it's nothing like that! P-plus, he's way too young and, I, well, it's awkward." turning her head away, her face going all red in embarrassment, just like when Zack asked her for a date at Olympus Coliseum.

Not wanting to get even more embarrassed, Aqua shooed Naveen away, but even if he was back on the ground(Uh, or swamp), he called out, "Don't worry, it'll work out."

"Don't listen to that idiot." Tiana said on Aqua's other shoulder. "If there's anyone who can give you a good advice, it's absoluately _not_ him."

"I think dealing with him is like dealing with a five year old." Aqua whispered. "I've never known anyone who would like Naveen does."

"I heard that!" Naveen grumbled, before he looked at the aligator and asked, "So, why do you want to see Mama Odie, my reptilain friend."

The gator blinked, while Aqua recalled, "Oh, right. You want to join the jazz, don't you?"

"I sure do!" the aligator smiled, then took out his trumpet, and said, "Here, listen!"

Although the other four braced themselves for a horrible sound, the music that came out was loud and energetic, but it to their surprise, it sounded...really good.

"Wow, sounds like you've practiced your whole life." Aqua admitted with a smile.

He stopped playing and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, Aqua. My name's Louis, by the way."

'_He has big dreams that is hard to accomplish_.' Aqua thought, thinking about her life with Terra and Ven before everything tragically changed forever; Xehanort wanting to create war, Terra's heart having the power of darkness, Ven and Vanitas having some sort of connection, and now, Eraqus having killed Terra and wants to destroy friendship and love forever. '_I accomplished mine, but I wanted to accomplish it with Terra by my side. I don't even deserve the title of master_.'

Suddenly she sensed movement and tensed up. Aqua's new companions noticed her serious look, before they looked around and to their horror/annoyances, the things that she battled earlier had returned for another round. Wasting no time, Aqua summoned her Keyblade to fight again.

"Do you think Dr. Facilier sent them after us?" Tiana asked nervously as she hopped off Aqua's shoulder.

"It's possible." Aqua nodded, as she immediately clashed against the blue crystalized thing before giving it a couple of good slashes before she destroyed it, and went towards the other strange beings while doing her best to protect her friends.

However, despite her efforts, the things were multiplying. Aqua knew that she couldn't keep up. '_There's no way I can continue like this..._' she felt a flash of panic. '_Terra...Ven...lend me strength!_' and just as she thought of this, a flash of light zipped around her and the others and caused the beings to screech out and vanish into darkness.

Everything was silent once more.

"How...did that happen?" asked Aqua.

"Oh, I know!" Ray cried out expertedly, "I bet it was Mama Odie!"

"That's right!" a voice responded. From the shadows, approached a short, dark skinned woman garbed in a white dress(or cloak), sunglasses(wait, what?)hiding her eyes, and a snake curling around her shoulders. "Ray, is that you?" she asked.

"You dun heard right!" Ray said, flying towards the blind woman. "I brought some guys who wanna see you."

"Let me see them."

Aqua stayed calm as Mama Odie approached them, and, being the well mannered young woman that she was, Aqua bend down so that Mama Odie wouldn't have any much trouble with her. The dark skinned woman gently grabbed hold one of Aqua's hands and examined them with her hand.

"You're a very blue haired young lady, are you my dear?" Mama Odie commented.

"Y-yes, my hair is blue." Aqua replied awkwardly, standing up. "We were wondering if you could help us."

"Help? With what?" the shorter woman placed her hands on her hips.

Naveen shifted around nervously, saying slowly, "You see, we have...a small problem." while still on Louis's shoulder.

Before anyone could continued, Mama Odie held up a hand and said, "Hold on there, suger. Let's go back to my place before we get discussing problems."

Reculantly, Aqua and Louis followed as Mama Odie lead them further into the Bayou with Naveen and Tiana on their shoulders and Ray still buzzing next to them. It didn't take long before they arrived at an odd looking hut in the middle of the swamp. She lead them up the steps while using her snake as a cane to find her way around. Once everyone was inside, she turned to look at them(not that she can see anything).

"Now, what can I do for ya'all?" she asked.

Tiana was the first to speak, "Prince Charming here," jerking her thumb at Naveen, "got us turned into frogs."

"And I'm looking for someone." Aqua added.

Mama Odie picked up on that Aqua wanted to speak to her priviately with a knowing smile, and said, "Well, I bet I can work out a salution to all of your problems!" before she walked away. Everyone glanced at each other, before the two frogs leaped off and landed on the porch, before they and Aqua followed. As they exited the house and onto the bridge, the dark skinned woman began to talk to them. "Now, young lady, the key thing to do is listening to what your heart wants most."

"Uh, what?" Tiana asked.

"What my heart wants?" Aqua asked.

"Everyone make decisions not by the mind, but with their hearts, and some hearts can lead them to their dark paths and doom." Mama Odie replied, turning to them after she stopped. "But you, you don't know that, do you?"

Aqua looked down, a bit torn, eventually saying, "I'm not really sure."

Knowing that Aqua needed a bit more of a conversation, Mama Odie turned her attention to the two frogs, asking, "Now, how did this happen?"

"I...made a deal with Dr. Facilier." Naveen answered, "He tricked me and turned me into a frog."

"And when I tried to help him, I was turned into one too." Tiana added.

Mama Odie was in deep thought about this while rubbing her chin, saying, "Hmm...well, the only way to break the spell like that is a kiss from a princess."

"So, I was right?" Naveen exclaimed in surprise.

Mama Odie then snapped her fingers and added, "And I know where you can find one, too." She hesitated, then added, "Why don't you two head out for now? Young Aqua doesn't seem to want to talk with others around."

Though Aqua was surprised by this, Naveen and Tiana glanced at each other, before they hurried back to the path where they and the other two came from. Mama Odie turned her attention to Aqua and asked, "Now, what can I do for you, young lady?"

"My friend Ventus...I'm looking for him." Aqua replied hestiatedly, "It's just...someone who was looking after us has...banished our other friend Terra and now he's after Ven. I want to find him and keep him safe."

"Oh, well, it'll only a matter of time before the one whom is after your last friend is after you as well, my dear." Mama Odie said, "Light and shadow are two different things, but they can't exist without each other. My specialty may lie in light, but shadow is also what created the world. It is half of everything."

"Half of everything...?" Aqua wondered. "All this time...I thought it had to be destroyed. That's what the master taught me. But, I don't understand, why would he do this? Ven was ready, but now the master believes that friendship and love leads to darkness."

Mama Odie approached her, and said, "Sometimes even too much light can make those wielders do strange things, and become paraniod and afraid, not knowing the real truth. While shadow is dangerous, it can't be destroyed. As long as those care for others and not for apocylpe-desire, or give in to anger and hate, things will be alright."

"What can I do? How can I find Ven?"

"My dear, your young friend is not here, I'm afraid. But know this, he's doing what he knows is right, following his heart to help others, as well as searching for you to keep you safe, not once considering his own safety."

Aqua gasped. "Ven wants...to protect me?"

"You are all he has left, as he is to you. He is in another world helping another in search for someone she wishes to make things right." Mama Odie replied.

That's when the real shock settled in and Aqua asked, "You know about other worlds?" while figuring that Ven was in another world helping out another with their own problem while looking for her.

Mama Odie smiled as she turned to walk away, "Young girl, I know a lot of things that even you don't know."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ven and Anna were on Anna's horse to find Elsa and were still no sign of her. They cried out for Anna's older sister, but so far, no luck and on top of everything else, it was freezing cold, much to their display.<p>

"Elsa's gotta be somewhere close." Ven thought.

Anna sighed, "Ven, it's all my fault." then admitted a bit of annoyance, "Of course, it wouldn't have happened if she'd just told me her secret. She's a stinker."

The blonde couldn't believe what he was hearing and asked in shock, "You're saying that Elsa never told you about her powers?"

"Pretty much." Anna shrugged, but before she could say anything else, a branch snapped, causing the horse to get freaked out, before riding off in fear. The two tried to tell it to stop, but they couldn't. Ven then noticed a branch and grabbed hold of it before grabbing Anna, while the horse continued to run away. Letting go of the branch, the two of them landed on their feet in the snow safely before Ven let's Anna's hand go.

"Well," he began awkwardly, "There goes our ride."

"You think?" asked Anna sarcastically.

The two of them continued on, and were strugging in the cold snow, and Anna was wearing her summer dress, and Ven was wearing long shorts and short-sleeved jacket with a sleeveless top underneath, not to mention his Keyblade armor shoulder pad on his left shoulder. They were shivering in the cold and rubbing their arms to try and keep warm.

"Snow, it had to be snow." Anna grumbed, "She couldn't have had _tropical_ magic that covered the f-fjords in white sand and warm..." she pauses as she and Ven noticed smoke and then they both exclaimed happily, "Fire!"

But just as they were about to dash towards their warm, er, _warmer_ destination, they accidently slipped adn tumbled down and landed into a stream. All wet and now having small icicles forming on their clothes, Anna and Ven stood up and hurried towards the smoke as fast as they could.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, cold..." Anna shivered along with Ven who muttered, "Right n-n-now, I'd go for a nice, warm, delicious s'more."

Finally, they made it to a lodge, and they shook off the snow from the sign and Anna read it, "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post."

"And sauna." Ven added, reading the smaller writing below. He then followed Anna into the store, and unfortunately right now, it was selling all the summer stuff. They then heard a strange voice speak to them as the wind blows the door closed behind them.

"Hoo-hoo! Big summer blowout. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, ja?" the voice asked.

"Uh, right." Ven blinked. Anna then requested to Oaken, "For now, um, how about boots? Winter boots. And dresses?"

"And jackets?" Ven added, to which Oaken replied, "That vould be in our vinter department." which as the two travellers turned to look, the winter department shelves have practically next to nothing on them. Nodding, Anna grabs the boots and dress while Ven grabs a jacket.

Anna then remembered and asked to Oaken, "Um, I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen perhaps, I don't know, passed through here?"

"Oh, and another woman with blue hair, did she come by too by any chance?" Ven added, remembering his own search for Aqua, while Anna looked at him quizzily. He didn't mention anything about a friend of his before.

"Only guys crazy enough to be out in this storm is you and the boy, dear." said Oaken, only for the door to open and walked in another young man who shook snow off himself and his name is Kristoff. Oaken then added, "You and this fellow? Hoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!"

Kristoff approached Ven and Anna and said, "Carrots."

"Huh?" asked Ven, confused. "Behind you." Kristoff pointed the sack of carrots behind the two who realised this and moved out of the way politely, while the man grabs a rope and an axe from the winter department shelves before grabbing the carrots.

"Oooh, a real howler in July, yes? Vherever could it be coming from?" asked Oaken.

"North mountain." answered Kristoff, and as he answered this, Ven and Anna glanced at each other, realising instantly that the north mountain was where Elsa had headed in her panicked escape.

But then things turned a little interesting, as Ven and Anna looked back at Kristoff who was having som arguement with Oaken about the amount of money for the things he wanted to buy, which the younger man only had ten though the price was actually forty. While Anna noticed blocks of ice on a slege, Ven approached Kristoff and asked, "Can you tell us one thing? What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem... magical?"

"Yes," Kristoff replied, before shoving Ven away slightly and continued, "Now back up... while I deal with this crook here!" only for Oaken to stand up, revealling that he's really tall, and boy was he angry. He demanded at Kristoff, "What did you call me?"

The next thing that happened, Kristoff got thrown out.

"Well," Ven began, "I guess he wasn't born in a family of manners."

* * *

><p><strong>We continue Ven's and Aqua's adventures in the next chapter and I think I might have to cut them short because I wanna get in other worlds as soon as possible, and thank you for your votes, please keep them coming, and don't forget to continue to review.<strong>


	8. Drastic changes

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: I've seen the two new secret endings of 2.5 hd ReMix and, well, to me, they're not what I expected, but at least in one of them it finally reveals about Isa's cruel and twisted fate, which explains his(and Braig's, that stupid a**hole) fates as Xehanort's vessels.**

**But that ain't happening here or in possible sequels; that's right, I'm still considering on doing a sequal for this story, so...you might wanna brace yourselves. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, in cause you're wondering.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eight: Drastic changes.<strong>_

It's been three days since Braig's unknown cause of death, and Ansem and his other apprentinces and his guards were on edge. They still haven't found anyone who was from the outside world and had caused problem's to the late man's heart, which, somehow, in the end, caused him to die. Despite the peace the two has now that the monsters mysteriously just disappeared, Ansem knew, this couldn't be ignored any much longer.

"Aeleus, Dilan," Ansem began, "I want you to gather anyone who had came in contact with whoever caused Braig to die. Or, at least ask them if they met anyone outside of out kingdom, and if they had, bring them to me so we can check on them. I don't want anymore harm caused to anyone else."

"Yes, sir." the guards nodded, and walked to follow orders.

Alone with Ansem, as Ienzo was in his room, Even asked, "Are you sure it's wise to bring people here? I'd hate to experiment on humans."

"We need to make sure that whoever did this to Braig won't happen again to anyone who came on contact with who this person may be." Ansem sighed, "I do not like this either, but we must take drastic action, at any cost."

* * *

><p>Lea didn't like this one bit. Neither did Isa. As they were looking after Kairi and took her to the gardens so she could pick some flowers(by her request), they noticed that that guards were back, and this time, they were asking people something that made both boys feel cold. It didn't help that Kairi's grandmother told the boys that they might end up looking after her longer than expected, as she was probably going to be out for a while.<p>

So they were at the gardens outside, and while Kairi picked flowers, Isa stood watching her, while Lea just wouldn't stand still and paced back and forth. The red haired teen couldn't stop worrying about Isa's theory that the guards might come after them. Because of this, he couldn't sleep properly at night, too scared and afraid that the guards would knock on his front door, then crash into his bed room and arrest him to throw him into the dungeon.

"Lea, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Isa muttered, snapping the redhead back to reality.

"Can't help it." Lea replied, "I just don't wanna get stopped by the guards, and plus, we promised Ven that if that lady Aqua appears we'd tell her that he's looking for her."

When Lea said Aqua's name, Kairi paused on her flower picking, and quickly turned to look at her 'babysitters' and asked, "Somebody knows Aqua?" causing the two teens to quickly glance at her in shock.

"You know her?" Isa inquired.

The little red-haired girl nodded with a smile and said, "She saved me from those horrible monsters that wanted to hurt me, so I picked her some flowers, and she gave me magic that is gonna protect me. She was a very nice lady."

Lea and Isa glanced at each other, stunned at this new info. The boys then looked back at the young girl and Lea asked, "When did this happen?"

"Um..." Kairi thought, "A week ago on Wednesday?"

'_That's the same day we met Ven_.' Lea realised. '_But why? Did something happen?_'

"You!" a voice shouted, scaring the three of them nearly to death, as they all looked and saw that the guards were approaching them. They looked serious to the boot, and they didn't even look happy either. This made Lea and Isa even more nervous, and Kairi frightened, as she quickly hid behind Isa and cluntched the lower part of his top with one hand while holding her flowers in the other. Lea backed up to Isa's side.

Lea then quickly looked at Kairi and whispered verly softly so that only Isa and the girl could hear, "Whatever you do, just say no." before glancing back at the guards who stood before them, Aeleus, being the tallest, made the younger three think they were confronting a giant.

"Either of you encounter anyone who wasn't living in Radiant Garden?" Dilan questioned.

"No." Lea immediately said.

"No." Isa shook his head.

Even Kairi shook her head, "No, sirs." in fear of getting into trouble.

The Guards weren't sastified with the children's answer, but they decided to leave it for now. "Perhaps the old woman may be the key into this problem." Aeleus thought deeply, before he looked at Lea, Isa and Kairi again, warning, "If we find out that you three were lying, you won't hesitate next time." and then walked away with Dilan who gave the boys a death look that said, 'We-will-capture-you.' then followed his partner.

At the word of 'old' woman made Lea, Isa and Kairi realise that the only old lady around at the moment was Kairi's grandmother, which meant that she was captured for no reason. On top of that, that guards knew that they were lying and they were in serious trouble now.

"They're after us." Lea whispered, "They even got the kid's grandma."

Isa didn't like it. He was hoping that he was wrong about his theory, but now it seemed that it was all falling apart. Which meant only one thing; "We have to run."

"To where?" Lea argued, "I told ya before, I don't want to be a fugitive. We don't have anywhere else to go."

"So you would rather get arrested?" Isa asked.

Lea paused, realising that he didn't want to become a prisoner either, but it was hard. Running away meant that they would be hunted down, and they would have to leave their parents behind. Lea didn't want to leave his family. But either way, to become a prisoner or a fugitive lead to the same result; he would never see his mom or dad again.

Okay so he didn't spend time with them that much, but he still loved them.

"I just don't want us to leave our parents behind." Lea admitted.

Isa understood, because he was feeling the same. However, he knew this. "If the guards are now just arresting people who met outsiders, then we would have no family to go home to."

"What's gonna happen to grandma?" Kairi spoke up, sounding upset. Then the boys looked at her, they found that she was on the verge of crying, and realising that Kairi's only family was her grandmother. If the guardian-parent died now, then Kairi would no doubt become an orphan, and seemed that Ansem is doing something crazy right about now.

Still, the guards were probably coming after Kairi was well, and she was far too young, too sweet and too innocent to become a prisoner.

"Kairi..." Isa began, trying to think of a way for the girl to understand. "I don't think those men will let her go. She may have left you with us because she wanted us to keep you safe. We have to go somewhere far from here."

The girl, understanding but not wanting to leave home, wrapped her arms around Isa's waist and cried. Lea looked the girl before looking at Isa who was stunned at the child's affection, even though they knew now, no matter how much they didn't want do, had no choice but to leave. They knew what they had to do in order to stay safe.

They had to run away.

So, once they returned home and avoid the guards, and without letting Lea's and Isa's parents know, they packed up some clothes and food and some toys(for Kairi), then silently met up while the guards weren't around, before heading to gate that lead outside of Radiant Garden to being an unknown journey as fugitives. Isa took the first turn of carrying Kairi, while Lea paused to look back at the kingdom that was now once his home, and couldn't help but feel heartbroken.

"We're so screwed." he muttered, before turning and ran to quickly catch up with his best friend.

What they didn't realise is that Ansem's intentions were far from what the children believed, and now they were unknowingly heading into even more serious danger.

* * *

><p>If there was anything that made Ansem go on edge, was that being a leader was stressful. Not only that Braig was dead, but they still had no real leads to who killed him. The grandmother mentioned about a young woman saving her granddaughter earlier, but the woman was far too kind to do anything dangerous. Plus, as Ansem admitted, he met a young humanriod mouse named Mickey, who, like him, was a King from another world and was good and kind, so, Mickey was off the suspect list.<p>

Now, on top of everything else, two pairs of parents asked for his help because their sons disappeared and most likely ran away, and Ansem now felt like hitting his head against his desk. Even though the two boys were troublemakers, it seemed that they understood the situation and had thought that they were criminals, which was why they ran away, thinking that in doing so would make them fugitives.

He had still question them about if they truly met anyone that could mean trouble which caused Braig's death, but Ansem didn't want this to happen. So, now had to task his guards in another mission.

"Hold off the search for the person behind Braig's death." said Ansem, "I want you to find the missing children and bring them back, as their families are worried."

Nodding, the guards did as they were told, while Ansem thought to himself, '_What is this world or any other worlds coming to?_'

What he didn't know was that the worlds were in much more serious trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short, but I wanted to get back to Lea and Isa's side of the story, but don't worry, we WILL continue Ven's and Aqua's journey in the next chapter, that I promise. Sorry for the change of pace there, as I know that I promised in the last chapter, but I had a bit of a writer's block for their story-lines. Please continue the reviews and look out for the next chapter.<strong>


	9. Change of situations

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: Now we shall continue Ven and Aqua's stories, and well, let's just say that some unexpected(not to mention annoying) bad guys are on the loose. Remember, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter nine: Change of situations.<strong>_

"Well," Ven began, "I guess he wasn't born in a family of manners."

"Do you mean that lad I just threw out?" Oaken asked as he returned to the desk.

The blonde-haired boy nodded, "Pretty much. Even my best friend Terra wouldn't do something dumb like that guy did."

The older man smiled, "Boy, I like you, and I'm sorry about this violence. I vill add a quart of lutefisk so we have good feelings." before he looked at the stuff Ven and Anna had wanted to buy and asked, "Just the outfits and the boots, ja?"

The two travellers nodded, and payed for their clothes, before they went back outside, and then they heard someone singing nearby. Curious, the Keyblade wielder and the Princess approached the stables to find Kristoff singing to his reindeer name Sven.

"Nice duet." Anna admitted, with Ven nodding in agreement.

Kristoff stopped singing and noticed the other two, "Oh, it's just you two. What do you want?"

"Well, you have a slege." Ven began, "Could you take us to the North Mountain?" he asked polietly. "It's really important."

"I don't take people to places." answered Kristoff.

Anna then gave Kristoff the supplies he needs, including the carrots for Sven as she asked again to take her and Ven to the mountain, and they told her about the Queen's unexpected powers that caused the crazy ice weather, and that Anna knows how to stop it. Finally, Kristoff agrees, and together the three of them rode on the slege carried by Sven and made their way towards their destination.

"So, who are you guys, anyway?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm Ven; short for Ventus." Ven introduced himself.

"I'm Anna." Anna added, before asking, "What's your name?"

"Kristoff." The older man replied. He then warned, "Hold on! We like to go fast!" referring himself and Sven.

Anna grinned, "I like fast!"

They then went really fast and even Ven had a field day. Kristoff couldn't help but ask, "Seriously, were you guys born in a barn?"

"No. I lived with my best friends training, to become, a, uh, good swordsman." Ven replied.

"And I was born in a castle." Anna added.

Kristoff then asked curiously, "So, uh tell me. What made the Queen go all ice-crazy?"

The Princess sighed and muttered, "Oh, well, it was all my fault. I got engaged, but then she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day, and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage and..."

"Wait, wait!" Kristoff interrupted in shock, "You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" then looked at Ven and admitted, "He looks too young to be married."

This made Ven blush heavily as he protested, "Whoa, hold on! You looking at the wrong guy! I'm looking for my other best friend Aqua, and well, it's a long story."

Anna then continued, "Yeah, anyway, I got mad and so she got mad and then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove..."

"HANG ON!" Kristoff interrupted again, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just _met that day?!_"

Now Anna was starting to get annoyed, as she tried again, "Yes, pay attention. But the thing is she wore the gloves all the time, so I just thought, maybe she has a thing about dirt."

'_Guess those gloves were meant to prevent her from using her ice powers. Makes sense_.' Ven thought to himself.

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff pointed out.

Anna shrugged, "Yes, they did...but Hans is not a stranger."

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" asked Kristoff.

"Of the Southern Isles."

"What's his favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Eye color?"

"Dreamy."

Ven couldn't believe that weird conversation the other two were having. It wasn't until Kristoff started to ask rather disturbing and gross questions, "Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

"He picks his nose?" Anna asked, sounding disgusted. Then she pointed out, "Excuse me, sir, but he's a prince."

"All men do it." answered Kristoff.

"Ew!"

Even Ven was disgusted and he protested, "Why would any guy would want to do that? I've never seen anyone do that in my life! Even my master and Terra never done gross things like that either, and as far as I see, only a few crazy guys do that. In fact, I've never done it!"

Anna gave Ven a thankful glance, before turning to Kristoff and stated, "Look, it doesn't matter; it's true love."

Kristoff scoffed, "Doesn't sound like true love."

"Are you some sort of love expert?" Anna asked.

"No, but... I have friends who are." Kristoff answered.

Ven and Anna glanced at each other at this, before looking back at Kristoff and Anna said, "_You_ have friends who are love experts? I'm not buyin' it."

Suddenly Kristoff told her to stop talking, and when Anna tried to speak again, he covered her mouth with his hands as he looked around. Ven then heard faint sounds and looked around for any signs of danger. That's then Kristoff shouted, "Sven, go!" and the reindeer ran as fast as he could, as Anna asked, "What are they?"

Kristoff was about to answer, when Ven cried out in shock, "What are _those_ things!?" causing the other two to glance back and witnessed just in time for crystalized things in human shapes throw away a pack of wolves. Getting the hint, Ven summons his Keyblade and stops one of the crystalized things from attacking them, but they kept on coming.

"Ven and I got this!" Kristoff told Anna, "Just... don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I wanna help!" Anna protested.

"No."

"Why not!?"

Ven sighed, while fighting against the new enemies, which he immediately knew weren't the Unversed, since he did witness Vanitas' death a while ago. "Can you guys argue after we get away from these guys!?" he shouted while he blocked a crystalized thing's attack, before slicing it in half, causing it to disappear into the darkness.

"Who marries a man she just met?!" Kristoff continued, ignoring Ven's shout while kicking another of the things away.

"It's true love!" Anna shouted while she picks up Kristoff's lute and smacks the things away.

"_**Whoa**_!" Kristoff ducked in time to avoid getting it, but when he noticed how powerful the girl's swing was, he blinked in surprise, "Whoa." but then another of the things grabs him and pulls him off, causing him to exclaim, "WHOA!"

"Kristoff!" Ven exclaimed.

"Christopher!" Anna exclaimed, getting the man's name wrong.

"It's KRISTOFF!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Ven then had an idea, and fired a fire spell he learned from Aqua years ago, and got Kristoff free and back on the slege.

"You ok?" Ven asked.

"You nearly set me on fire!" Kristoff accused.

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

But unfortunately, Neither of them payed attention as more of the things attacked and while Anna and Kristoff along with Sven were thrown over to the other side of a broken bridge, the slege was gone, and Ven himself was thrown into the woods, unknowingly being sucked into a portal of darkness and knocked out cold.

In a tensed silence, a figure appeared from the woods near the portal. He was huge, in a metal armor which his helmet had horns on top, clawed gloves, and a huge-and I do mean, HUGE-sword, tall as a trading post.

"Execellent work, Manikins." said the man, known as Garland. "This boy will lead us to whom we want. All we need now is to do the same with others."

Laughing evilly, Garland and his crystalized minions, known as Manikins, all stepped into the portal before it closes, and Anna and Kristoff had to make the rest of the journey to Elsa without Ventus.

* * *

><p>Back in the Bayou, Aqua and her friends were discussing the matters on their situation. "So, we only have until midnight to get back to New Orleans, right?" Aqua guessed.<p>

"Guys! We have to get back now!" Tiana shouted.

"Right, lets go." Aqua nodded, as the group began to move, though Mama Odie suggested that Louis would take them if he swam them back, the aligatior instead beamed up, "Wait! I've got an idea!"

His big idea was to catch a boat heading towards New Orleans, which was perfect. Thought Aqua and Louis had to avoid from being seen, which seemed a bit of a problem for both of them. For Naveen, Tiana and Ray, they had no problems at all. Though things were a bit weird since Louis was asked by a bunch of guys in weird animal costumes to play the trumpet, which he did, and, stunned by his performance, asked him to join them, even if he was a real aligator.

Aqua smiled that one of her new friends is finally having his own dream come true. She then sighed and thought about Ven, and the times they had with Terra, before things got even worse.

Suddenly she heard screaming, and when Aqua went to investigate, her eyes widened in shock as more of the things-the Manikins, appeared and were advancing on Naveen, Tiana and Ray. Knowing what to do, Aqua stood in front of her friends, summoning her Keyblade, and cried out, "Go! I'll handle these things!"

While worried for her, the trio nodded, before they ran off to find Louis, while Aqua, now on her own, fought long and hard against the Manikins, without attempting to burn the boat down, as it was their only chance to get back to New Orleans.

Slashing and clashing against the Manikins, Aqua thought this wouldn't end. Though just as she thought she defeated the last of them, one Manikin that took a shape of her dashed up behind her, and when she turned around too late, she was knocked off in shock, and as she fell, a corridor of darkness opened up and Aqua was sucked into it before it closed, and the Manikins, their job done here, vanished, leaving Naveen and the others to continue the adventure without her.

* * *

><p>Lea, Isa, and Kairi were pretty far from Radiant Garden by now, wandering aimlessly and had tried to look for anywhere they could rest and stay. Eventually, they came across an abandoned shack and decided to camp there for the night. To their surprise, there was a stove ready, and it seemed that the power was still working. Luckily, Isa, having helped his mother cook on some nights, was capable in making dinner for himself, his best friend and the young child.<p>

He made pancakes and Lea helped out as the best as he could. They then put on the fire in the fireplace, thanks to Lea's obession with fire that he brought matches just in case, which was a smart idea. Besides, as fugitives, they had no idea on how long they were gonna do this.

After dinner, they decided to go to sleep, and Isa said that he'll do the first nightwatch, so that Lea and Kairi could get some sleep. While Kairi didn't need to be asked twice and fell asleep, while still missing her grandmother, Lea tucked her in, as he sighed and layed on the floor next to her in his sleeping bag.

When Isa was standing by the window, Lea, unable to fall asleep, whispered, "Hey, Isa?"

"Hm?" the blue-haired teen turned to glance at his red-haired best friend. "What is it?"

Lea hesitated, before admitting, "I hate to say this, but, I don't think we should do this; ya know, keep on running away as fugitives. I mean, it's my fault that we both wanted to explore the castle and now those guys wanna arrest us."

Seeing what Lea was saying, Isa approached and sat down next to him, replying, "I guess it's my fault too. I wish I hadn't said about them wanting to get us, but I wasn't thinking."

"Guess that means we're both stupid." The redhead shrugged. "I mean, I never thought about going outside Radiant Garden before. Sure it sometimes can get boring, but we always manage to find something to do, and wanted an adventure in the castle."

"What do you want to do?" Isa asked.

Pausing for a moment, Lea sighed, and replied, "I sound like a big baby, but...I wanna go home. I miss mom and dad already, and I bet they're probably worried sick about me, even if I'm a criminal."

"I miss my mother too." Isa admitted, "Even though I'm like you. It was a mistake to run off."

"As much as I don't wanna get arrest," Lea began, "Maybe it's the best thing to do. If we hand ourselves in, we can ask to at least let Kairi and her grandma go."

The two boys thought about it, struggling mentally on whether they should just allow themselves to become prisoners or not. Finally, Isa says, "Maybe I'm wrong about the two of us and maybe they're looking for someone else who is making lord Ansem tensed."

"It can't be Ven, and this Aqua person doesn't strike me as a bad guy either." Lea pointed out, before realising what his best friend meant, and asked, "You mean we're running away for nothing?"

"My bad." Isa shrugged.

Lea sighed, and smirked, teasing, "And you call me obnoxious? You just drew a big **I** on your forehead man, for _"Idiot", "Ironic", "Insane"_." before trying not to laugh at his little revenge on what Isa said to him after he lost to Ven a while back.

"Shut up." Isa sighed, before shaking his head with a smirk. He admitted that he did deserve it.

"Now we're even." Lea said.

"Right." Isa nodded, "We'll head back home first thing in the morning. Let's just hope that I'm wrong."

Lea nodded, "I'm hoping that the feeling I have that tells me that you are wrong is right. If ya know what I mean." he then shrugged and said, "Call it a gut feeling."

"Get some sleep. You need it." Isa suggested. "I'll be fine."

"'Kay." Lea nodded, before saying, "Night, Isa." lying down in his sleeping bag and snuggled to get comfortable.

"Goodnight, Lea." Isa replied.

However, outside of the shack, there was a figure, a man who looked like the most scariest clown ever in a red cape-named Kefka-, was listening to the conversation, before walking away and said to himself, "What's this? Two boys and a Princess of Heart running away from paranoir only to plan to return home immediately? Oh this is rich-so rich it gives me gas! Gives me gas, I say!"

He chuckled before he, uh, well, passes off gas, and he continued, "And I give it back." he said to himself, before saying, "This. Won't. Do."

Walking off a bit, before teleporting randomly as he spoke to himself, "These pitiful little poppets. Their love and friendship prevent them from properly participating. Feelings are never meaningful. And to fall captive to such a thing. Such a waste! Ah! I am furnished with a thought. For these irretrievably, pathetically wretched excuses of intelligent beings. I shall extend a favor."

He looked up at the sky, muttering, "Or." before laughing like a manic evilly, and then he teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Oookay. Final Fantasy villians making their stages, and now Ven and Aqua are being lead to somewhere else. Will they be alright? And does these want with them, Lea, Isa, Kairi and a certain Warrior who is now siding with a crazy Keyblade wielder? Only time will tell. Don't forget to review, keep on voting and look out for the next chapter.<strong>


	10. Memories and Safety

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: Not much to say here, except that as usual, I don't own Disney, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter ten: Memories and Safety.<strong>_

"Grandma!" a young 8 year old girl cried out as she tried to catch the train her grandmother just got on and was quickly riding away in the middle of the cold, winter night. Her grandmother in turn, tried to grab hold of her beloved grandchild, but men kept her from falling off, knowing that there was no other choice but to leave the child behind.

The two eventually grabbed each other's hands, but the girl couldn't hold on. "Anastasia! Hold on to my hand!" cried the grandmother.

But Anastasia was suddenly pulled away, she screamed as she was then thrown onto the ground, hitting her head and was unconscious, while her only family member was driven away.

"ANASTASIA!" The grandmother screamed in horror, but it was too late. Her beloved granddaughter disappeared into the crowd of many people in the station.

In the meantime, the ones who pulled Anastasia off were none other than Eraqus and the Warrior of Light.

"I gather she is the youngest of a royal family?" asked the Warrior of Light.

"Her father made a mistake to hire someone who had the power of darkness." Eraqus replied, "Now he payed the price and died along with most of his family, because his love for them made him blind and unaware of the evil man's revenge."

"The sorcerer drown underneath the ice as I just witnessed, though."

"That may be, but we can't have the girl remain this way." Eraqus sighed, "We are left with no other choice."

His partner nodded, and picked up the unconscious girl and carried her, before he followed Eraqus out of the station and into an empty valley in the streets. As the Warrior of Light gently puts Anastasia down, Eraqus summoned his Keyblade and made it glow, which also made the girl glow slightly as well.

"Your memories must be purged, as you are no longer a princess, but an orphan lost and confused. Rest, child, and one day, you will find a more suitable future. You are known as...Anya." said Eraqus.

Anastasia thus suffered sever memory loss, except that her name is Anya. But what the two men didn't realise, is that she still carries the necklace her grandmother gave her, which will be a key to lead her to her memories someday.

* * *

><p>Few hours later, Mickey, now joined by Zidane who admits that he came from another world and is search for his friends as well as his 'brother', was just arriving in St. Petersburg just after the chaos that appeared and now passed. Many news were flying everywhere that a royal Russian family were assinated just after the royal ball in the farewell of the sire's mother who was the duchess and had came to visit from Paris.<p>

"Man, talk about a drama." said Zidane, "And I thought what Kuja tried to do with Dagger was bad enough, or maybe it's just me."

"Gosh, Zidane, I betcha Kuja is no where near as bad as Xehanort, who wanted to something just as awful." Mickey pointed out. "Or Master Eraqus who wants to destroy love and friendship because he thinks it leads to darkness. That's why I gotta find Aqua and Ven before he does."

"My lips are sealed on this one, Mick'." Zidane promised, before stating, "But seriously, what this Eraqus guy is trying to do is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"He wasn't always like this." Mickey sighed, placing his hands into his pockets and kicked the ground slightly. "He used to be my master's close friend."

Suddenly the two of them heard someone crying near them. Confused, the two decided to go and see where the crying was coming from. They looked all around the streets, and then finally, they spotted a young girl in a red coat, redish brown hair, around eight years old, and she was sitting on the bench, crying. Worried, Mickey and Zidane approached her.

"What's matter?" Mickey asked gently.

The girl, not looking at them, said, "I don't know. I don't know who I am, or where come from, or even...I don't know if I have a family. I don't remember anything, except that...my name's Anya."

Mickey gasped, "That's terrible!" he then stood onto the bench and checked the girl's forehead, his eyes became more worried as he muttered, "Gosh, ya do have a bit of a fever. You poor thing."

Zidane had his eyes wide at Mickey's concern and how well the humanriod mouse was doing in checking up on the child. If anything, Mickey would make a good father. He was good with kids. Not to mention that he must have a decent skill in first aid.

The girl finally looked at them, but was still upset, and didn't borther mentioning that they were weird, since they acted so much like humans.

"C'mon, let's get ya off to a doctor. I betcha they can help." Mickey suggested as he climbed down and offered his hand to Anya, who accepted.

"Man, you're really good with kids." Zidane admitted, "How'd you do it?"

Mickey shrugged, "One of my best friends has three nephews, and, well, my dog Pluto is kinda like a kid too."

The blonde-haired boy with the monkey's tail smirked, "That explains it."

* * *

><p>The next morning in Radiant Garden, young Kairi was being gently shaken awake by Lea while Isa was packing his bag.<p>

"Hey, little Sleeping Beauty, time to get up." Lea said.

Kairi stirred before letting out an adorable yawn, rubbing her eyes and sat up. "Is it morning?"

"Sure is, kid." Lea replied, "We'd better get ready, 'cuz we'll be leaving soon."

"Where are we going?" asked Kairi.

Isa stopped what he was doing and glanced Lea who in turn glanced at him. Both boys talked about it this morning, and decided that they were such big idiots for running away and bringing a four year old with them. Something had to be up, whether the teens really were criminals or not, and they wanted to find out rather than just run away as fugitives not knowing what their crime is. Plus, they wanted to protect Kairi and her grandmother, so if they really criminals, they can at least ask for the two females to be let go and return home.

Finally, Lea smiled and said, "We think we got the whole thing messed up and made a mistake in running off and taking you with us, so, we decided to ask Ansem the Wise to help you and your grandma instead."

Kairi, for a girl at her age, caught on and asked, "You mean...?"

"Yeah," Lea nodded, rubbing the girl's head playfully, "We goin' home."

Immediately, Kairi clinged onto Lea's neck and hugged him happily, catching the teen off-guard. The older redhead blushed at this, not used to being hugged by little kids. On the other hand, neither was Isa.

So, feeling warm in his heart, Lea smiled and awkwardly patted Kairi's back gently. Isa smiled and shook his head at the scene. As much as Lea hated the idea, Isa knew that he was good with kids sometimes.

Besides, they all wanted to go home, even if Lea and Isa were risking their freedom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a world where, let's just say, a young certain Keyblade wielder will appear in shortly, a young man with silver hair, like a young teenager in his late teens, wearing purple garments and seemed to be a gentleman, was looking out of the window of a large, golden palace which recently has ben redecorated in dark purple tapestries and terrifying statues. He was in search of a certain someone much more closer to him than anyone knew, and right now, he was in a league of other villians in a plot of their own.<p>

Dismissing his thoughts for now, the young man, otherwise known as Kuja, walked down the halls and then arrived in a purple living room where his two new aqquitinces were sitting, one having tea and the other, which is known other than Pete, was eating ice cream. The first was an old woman with pale wrinkled skin, wearing a dark purple dress with a plumage collar, matching head dress and huge purple earrings. She was currently lying on a long matching chaise as though she owned the place, which, in truth right now, she did.

"I must say, Yzma, you had done a splendid accomplishment in taking over your kingdom." Kuja said.

"Thank you, Kuja." Ymza replied, "But what I had done is nothing compared to what you accomplished."

"Uh, I'd hate to intterupt your nice talking moment," Pete spoke up, "But there's this crazy guy with a Keyblade who's just as nuts as Maleficent and that Xehanort guy she mentioned. See, he wants to destroy those who has darkness, and his latest pin-point targets are the ones with love and friendship, not that those matter in the first place."

Kuja just chuckled, "What a foolish plan, indeed. The darkness cannot be destroyed, nor can it be fully controlled. One must be careful in how to use it, because it's all in the heart, just as the same as the light itself. Afterall, light summons shadow in a way."

"Try tellin' that to that crazy Keyblade guy." Pete grumbled.

"Just how crazy is this man?" Yzma asked, "If he's anything like Kuzco, I'd be glad to get rid of him too."

Pete stared at her in shock. "Frankly, my dear, he'd more kill you first!" he pointed out in fear, just as a tall, muscular young man with black hair dressed in blue and yellow appeared with a tray of puffs. His name was Kronk, and he was Yzma's second-hand man.

Just as Kronk puts the trays down and said, "Here's the Spinich Puffs. You guys must be hungry after a long trip." Pete and Kuja picked one each and looked at them curious, a fly buzzed around, and Yzma tried to swat it away.

"I-I got it, Yzma." Kronk then tried to catch it, before it landed on his fore it. In an attempt to kill it...he smacked himself and collasped on the ground, while the fly buzzed away.

The man was on the floor, dazed; Yep, that's Kronk.

At this, Pete and Kuja glanced at each other, while the former just shrugged in confusion.

"Is this the one who mixed up the potions, the one which was meant to poison the Emperor?" Kuja asked to Yzma.

The old woman smirked, "Well, I must admit, I was worried when Kronk mixed up those potions, but now that Kuzco is dead, all is forgiven."

This made Kronk panicked, as he quickly stood up, and pretended to be innocent, which, unfortunately, caught attention of the other three. So, he muttered, "Ah. Oh, yeah, yeah. He's...heh. He's dead, all right. Heh heh. I mean, you can't get much deader than he - than he is right now. Unless, of course, we killed him again." awkwardly with a smile.

"I suppose..." Yzma raised an eyebrow.

"Look! The royal dresser's here." Kronk then suddenly went over to a plump man who was carrying lots of different patterned fabric.

While Yzma was supicious of Kronk, Kuja shook his head and muttered, "How many idiots do I have to put up with? I feel like I'm inside a petting zoo with a bunch of clowns."

At this, Yzma then pushed the royal dresser off the ledge, causing him to release a loud scream, before she turned her attention to Kronk, grabbing his cheeks, asking, "Kuzco is dead, right? Tell me Kuzco's dead. I need to hear these words."

Unfortunately, Kronk muttered in embarrassment, "Do you need to hear all those words exactly?"

Shocked and furious, Yzma lets him go, then asked in anger, "He's still alive!?"

Kronk explained, "Well, he's not as dead as we would've hoped. I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Kuzco ever came back."

"He can't come back!" Yzma argued in anger.

"Yeah. That would be kind of awkward - especially after that lovely eulogy." Kronk recalled.

"YOU THINK!?" Yzma said, her face now bright red and pink, then grabbed Kronk by the collar, saying, "You and I are going out to find him. If he talks, we are through! Now let's move!"

When she regained her posture, she noticed that Kuja and Pete were watching her, before Pete looked at Kuja, muttering, "Note to self: never make a woman mad." still feeling sore when Queen Minnie banished him into another dimension before Maleficent got him out.

"Oh, I'm not that foolish." Kuja laughed. "The only thing I fear is facing death." he then looked at Yzma and inquired, "I assume that we will be leaving right now?"

Yzma growled, before sighing and grumbled, "Oh well, could use all the help I can get. Let's go, right now!"

"Before we go, I can send the Manikins to help in the search." Kuja suggested.

At this, Pete sighed. He then muttered, "Why did that guy had to go off and kill Maleficent?"

* * *

><p>Inside a station of awakening, Sora was looking around, wondering where he was and how he got here. One minute he was asleep in his own bed after another day of playing with Riku, and then the next, when he opened his eyes, he was in this strange and creepy but cool place. Beneath him, was a glass station that had pictures that resembled to his home at the play island, with the Papou fruit.<p>

Suddenly, in front of him, the platform then magically formed a rainbow glassed bridge which then connects to another glass platform, which was different compared to his own. Curiousity getting the better of him, the four year old boy walked over, and, noticing how there wasn't any ground under the bridge, swallowed nervously, then he carefully and slowly crossed it, trying not to fall.

Eventually, he made it to the other platform, which, held a picture of a wasteland, green all over, and a blonde-haired teenaged boy with a strange keylike sword. However, that's not what caught Sora's attention.

He saw a person lying on the platform, Keyblade in hand, unconscious. Shocked, Sora ran over and, unknown to him, it was Ventus who was also inside his Station of awakening, but was in a point of having trouble again.

Scared, Sora bend down and shook the older boy, wanting to wake him up. "Hey! Can you hear me?" Sora called out.

Groaning, Ven slowly blinked his eyes open, as he felt strong warmth. Glancing up while regaining consciousness, he noticed a younger boy who surprisingly was a spitting image of Ven himself, except that the four year old had brown spiky hair instead of blonde.

'_His voice...I've heard it before...he's so warm..._' Ven thought to himself, as he slowly pushed himself up before sitting on the glass, while Sora sighed in relief.

"Who're you?" Ven asked. He knew that he was in his station of awakening, but he didn't have any idea on how this four year old boy appeared and why he was in his heart.

"I'm Sora." Sora replied. He was completely oblivious that he just connected his own heart with Ven's. "Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ven answered back, with a smile. He had to admit, Sora was so much like him, in more ways than one.

Sora then asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ven nodded. "Sora...I can't help but feel, like you helped me already."

"Huh?"

"I get this feeling that, when I was lost in the dark, you gave me something back when I needed it most. A second chance." Ven explained.

Sora was puzzled, "I did?" not understanding, and not realising what his own heart was capable of.

The older boy then sighed, "But, now I've lost one of my friends. All I have left is other last friend. I have to find her."

"Are you sad?" Sora asked, feeling sorry for Ven. In fact, Sora somehow felt sad himself, but he figured that it was because he'd feel the same way if he lost Riku. He then remembered what Aqua told him earlier, "_If something happens, and Riku is about to get lost-or say, he starts wandering down a dark path alone-you make sure to stay with him and keep him safe. That's your job, Sora, and I'm counting on you to do it, okay?_"

"Say," Ven began, "If I end up back here, like in a, small glowing light, would you mind, If I stayed with you?"

Blinking, Sora then nodded with a smile, replying, "Sure, if it'll make you feel better." as he always loved to help others who feel sad or are hurt, even if what he was about to do will risk his own life.

"Thank you, Sora." Ven nodded with a smile, as everything then turned white, Sora then found himself back in his own station of awakening while Ven was about to wake up. Sora then closed his eyes...

And reopened them, this time, facing the ceiling in his bedroom back in his home. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Sora softly yawned, muttering to himself, "That was a weird dream."

But what he didn't realise was that his dream was more than he would think.

* * *

><p><strong>It looks like things are getting more interesting. Lea, Isa and Kairi are about to return home, but still are unaware of what's ahead of them, while more villians appear, and Sora just connected his heart with Ven's and saved the young Keyblade wielder's life. Anyways, Kuzco's world is up next, as well as another world as well.<strong>

**Keep on voting, reviewing and look out for the next chapter.**


	11. Llama and Great Animal

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: Again, not much to say here, except that I don't own Disney, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eleven: Llama and Great Animal.<strong>_

When Ven came back to reality from the vision he had, he woke up lying on the ground which wasn't filled with snow as he remembered. Pushing himself up, the young Keyblade wielder found that he was somewhere else unfamiliar.

Memories came back to him as he realised what happened and he stood up quickly and ran forward, crying out, "Anna! Kristoff!" before stopping. Realising that they were nowhere to be found and that he was now in a different world due to the jungle and the lack of cold weather, Ven sighed in defeat.

"Aw..." he grumbled. He couldn't go back now, because he had no idea where that world was or where he was now. For all he knew, Ven had to continue his own quest to find and protect Aqua. Besides, he figured that Kristoff would keep Anna safe anyway, and now it was the matter of finding Aqua and keep her safe.

He then thought back to the dream he had; he knew that he was transported into his own station of awakening, but it was also strange that another person who was also having the same vision as him enter his own heart and helped him recover. Sora, a four year old boy who was much like him in his own way, seemed to love helping other people out. Ven found it amazing that he met someone who was so much like him, and he had to admit, Sora was cute.

"Sora..." Ven said to himself. "I hope I get to meet you soon."

"WE SHOOK HANDS _ON IT!_" a man's scream of frustration startled the boy out of his thoughts, as the scream echoed a few times.

Whoever the person was talking to seemed to have been betrayed. Ven then decided to investigate and raced over and had came out of the jungle just in time to witness a red and black furry llama waving goodbye to a man who was tangled up under a bridge, before he in turn collasped and became tangled himself.

"What in the world?" Ven asked, unable to believe what was happening. Just as he raced over to get a closer look, the man, named Pacha, and the llama, who is Emperor Kuzco who somehow turned into what he is now, were both on different sides of the two cliffs under the bridge, glaring at each other.

"Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you?" Pacha demanded in anger, "I was always taught that there was some good in everyone, but, oh, you proved me wrong."

Unaffected by the man's words, Kuzco just simply pretended to look guilty, and mocked, "Oh boo-hoo! Now I feel really bad-bad llama!"

"I could've let you die out there in that jungle, and then all my problems would be over." Pacha continued, just as angered now.

Kuzco smirked as he carried on, "Well that makes you ugly and stupid."

Sneering, Pacha declared, "Let's end this!"

"Ladies first!" Kuzco agreed.

(Cue to the battle-bell!; _**DING!**_)

On cue, Pacha and Kuzco both swung straight towards each other in, yelling away to prepare for battle, just as Ven finally stopped in the middle of the bridge and was witnessing the most horrible yet ridiculous sight he has ever seen in his life. Colliding into each other their scuffle started in the matter of seconds as both of them kicked, punched, bited, shoved, pulled, face-bashed and shoved hard echoed in the air.

"This is ridiculous." Ven muttered as he watched the entire thing happening.

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, the blonde-haired boy took a deep breath, then screamed, "**THAT'S ENOUGH!**" his shout echoing through out the air, causing both Kuzco and Pacha to freeze at their fight, then looked up and saw an unfamiliar boy standing on the bridge, panting after a shout like that.

"I don't know what's going on, but this is not the time to be fighting!" Ven yelled at the two males, "You guys are acting like a couple of kids!"

"He started it!" Pacha and Kuzco both pointed out while pointing accusingly at each other.

"I don't care who started it; I'm finishing it!" Ven declared, before he stopped, realising what he just said, and sighed. "Oh man; I'm starting to sound like Aqua."

Suddenly the earth began to rumble and shake, almost causing Ven to lose his balance, but he kept steady. Unfortunately, the vines snapped on Kuzco and Pacha who both glanced at each other as they slowly realised what happened, before they both ended up plummting down into the rivine. Ven gasped in horror, and just as he was about to jump and use his Keyblade glider to rescue them, several Manikins appeared and surrounded him on the bridge.

"I don't have time for you!" Ven snapped as he summoned his keyblade.

Getting into battle, Ven slashed as many Manikins as he could without falling off the bridge and into the cavern himself, as he knew that he had to rescue the man and the talking llama. The keyblade wielder threw his Keyblade like a boomarang which took out several Manikins before it re-materialized itself into his hands, and as he raced back onto the side where he came from, Ven then saw a huge Manikin that strangely reminded him of Pete, but all crystalized.

Knowing that he had to continue to fight, Ven fought against the Manikin who tried to punch him, but he managed to dodge and then finally slashes it from the back and it disappeared into darkness. Sighing, he then heard more screaming, and noticed that the bridge ended up destroyed just as after Ven got off it. To add to everything else, bats were flying up(where'd they come from? Ven thought) and to further his confusion, were Kuzco and Pacha who were yelling in panic, before they landed on the ground safely on the edge of the cliff, back to where they both started.

While confused on how they managed to get themselves out, Ven was also relieved that they were okay, so he run up to them. "You're okay! How'd you get out?" he asked.

Both of them, just as confused and surprised as the young teen was, only glanced at him, then at each other, and chuckled in embarrassment. Suddenly they felt the ground move again, and to their shock, it began to crumble underneath Pacha, when Kuzco quickly pulled him by the poncho and away from the cliff as the fallen rocks fell down into the river.

"Whoo! Yeah! Oh, look at me and my badself. I snatched you right out of the air! '_Oh, I'm a crumbling canyon wall and I'm taking you with me_'. Well, not today, pal! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" he sang as he did a weird dance in victory, while Ven and Pacha just stared at him in shock, unable to believe what just happened.

"You just saved my life." Pacha said, astonded.

Kuzco paused, then he realised what he did, before returning to his smug look. "So?"

"I knew it!" Pacha smiled.

"Knew what?" asked Kuzco.

"That there is some good in you after all."

"Oh no!"

"Admit it!"

"Wrong!"

"Yes, there is."

"Nuh-uh!"

"You could've let me fall." Pacha shrugged.

"C'mon, what's the big deal!? Nobody's that heartless!" Kuzco snapped, then gasped and bit his lip as he realised what he just said. To regain his diginity, he added, "Don't read into it. It was a one time thing."

Ven laughed, "I think you guys made a great team."

The older males then returned their attention to him and Kuzco asked, "About that, who're you anyway, kid?"

"My name's Ventus, but you can call me Ven." Ven answered. "Anyway, what's going on?"

"Long story." Pacha shrugged, "I'm Pacha, and this is Emperor Kuzco."

Hearing the word 'emperor', Ven stared at the llama in shock, "Wait! You're an emperor? How did you...?"

"Like he said, _looong_ story." Kuzco replied, and "Even I have no idea how I ended up like this, which is why I gotta get back to the Palace so my advisor, well, ex-advisor, to change me back."

The Keyblade wielder crossed his arms in deep thought about this situation. First he landed in a world where a Queen accidently froze it in the middle of summer, and now in this world, a young emperor somehow turned into a llama. Not to mention that earlier when Ven was in the Castle of Dreams, he himself had somehow shrunk into a size of a mouse.

"That's weird." Ven finally admitted, "You turning into a llama, I mean."

"Believe me, Ven-whatever, it's so inconvient." Kuzco agreed.

Pacha nodded, then said, "Well we all better move, without that bridge it's a four day walk to the palace." before he made his way to the hill, which to Kuzco's surprise.

"What?" The emperor asked, "You mean you're still taking me back?"

"I shook on it, didn't I?" Pacha replied.

"Well you know this doesn't change anything, I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back." Kuzco replied with a smug smirk.

"Kuzcotopia?" Ven asked, then, seeing how there are many Manikins around, ran up to them and said, "Wait! I'm coming too."

Pacha and Kuzco stopped and looked at him in surprise. "How come?" Kuzco asked.

"Well, it's just that, I'm looking for a friend of mine, and, I don't know my way around here." Ven explained, "Besides, you know as they say; the more the merrier."

"Sure, if you want to." Pacha agreed.

"Well, you do look like a grown-up type, kid, so, whatever." Kuzco added.

"You know, four days is a long time." Pacha pointed out to the emperor, "You never know, you might change your mind." as the two of them, now joined by Ven, continued on their way towards the Palace which their only way is through the jungle, and with Ven around, those Manikins had no chance.

Kuzco rolled his eyes, before wondering, "Four days...What are the chances of you guys carrying me?"

"Not good." Ven replied.

* * *

><p>After Aqua woke up, she found that she was no longer in the Bayou, but in a different world. It was dark, cloudly and a storm was coming in. She knew that she had to find shelter, while worried about Naveen and the others. However, she knew that she couldn't help now. They had to finish the business themselves. Now she was on her own again, and had to find Ven.<p>

As she was racing to find shelter, she heard a roar filling the chilled air and stopped in her tracks. Sensing powerful darkness, Aqua tensed and looked around to find out where the strange roaring was coming from. Summoning her Keyblade, Aqua knew that she had to be prepared.

What she didn't expect was a large dark-green furred giant bat with a head of a wolf was flying towards her, carrying an unconscious young woman with blonde hair and a white and green dress in it's massive claws. Despite her fear, Aqua stood her ground, ready to fight.

But the giant bat payed her no heed, as it just simply flew over her, it's gusts causing her to be blown backwards before Aqua fell back onto the ground, while the bat continued to fly away with the unconscious girl. Aqua watched it go as she stood back up.

"What in the world is that thing?" she asked. "Who was that girl it was carrying?" Aqua knew that the girl was no doubt kidnapped, but why, though.

Wanting to do something, Aqua then followed the monster to see if she could try and save the girl, even though Aqua could tell that the monster was very powerful, so, she had to be careful.

At first, Aqua thought she lost them, but then she noticed light glowing from ahead within the forest she ended up in. Seeing this as a clue, Aqua decided to follow it.

When she finally arrived, her eyes widened as she realised that there was an abandoned castle with a large lake, which, Aqua had to admit, was beautiful. But at the edge of the lake, was a man, whose name is Rothbart, with a small old woman named Bridget, and on the lake, was a gorgeus swan who looked sad, while Bridget was feeding it with crumbled bread.

Aqua narrowed her eyes as she sensed the darkness in the man, realising that it's the same darkness she sensed in the giant bat earlier, and that he was an evil enchanter. Not taking any chances, Aqua hid behind a tree and stayed quiet to avoid being seen or heard. She risked to take a peek as she listened to a conversation.

"Now don't let my little spell make you sad, Odette. It doesn't even last the whole day. As soon as the moon comes up…" Rothbart explains and trails off, as the reflection of the moon Odette the swan was on suddenly glows, and water surrounds her body.

From her hiding place, Aqua's eyes widened as she witnessed the sight, unknowingly being joined in by a frog and a turtle who were also witnessing the sight in awe. As soon as the water disappears, Odette was back in her human form, and walked towards the shore. Aqua was further shocked as she realised what happened; This girl, Odette, was the same one she saw earlier and has been cursed to turn into a swan apparently each night.

Rothbart then finishes explaining, "And that's how it works, every night. You have to be on the lake, of course, and when the moonlight touches your wings..." then noticed Odette's disbelief and angry look.

"Now look Odette, this sort of thing doesn't give me any pleasure..." he paused and admitted, "Well, maybe a teensy bit." with Bridget smirking softly.

Rothbart then said, "But what I really want is… Is your father's kingdom."

"Take it, then! You have enough power." Odette agreed angerily, turning around in disgust.

"Nah, tried that already. Once you steal something, you spend your whole life fighting to keep it." Rothbart points out.

Then he uses his powers to transform Odette's dress into a wedding dress, Bridget's into a maid of honor dress, creating an illusion of William's throne room, and his own clothing into a prince charmings clothing, as he explained, "But if I marry the only heir to the throne… We'll rule your father's kingdom together, legally, King and Queen. You know?"

Disgusted, Odette snapped, "Never!" and Bridget was transformed back into her normal clothes, and everything around them returns to normal, as Odette starts to run off.

"Where are you going?" Rothbart called out, then explained, "As soon as moonlight leaves the lake you turn back into the swan. No matter where you are."

Odette stops, horrified at this, then starts to cry.

'_She's a prisoner and can't leave_.' Aqua realised, '_And he captured her so that he can take over a kingdom_.'

"The only way for the spell to break," Rothbart continued, "Is to have a true loves kiss, and then for your lover, to make a Vow of Everlasting Love and prove it to the world." then he smirked and added, "Not that there's anyone around to talk to, and the only man around is me. I'll be back tomorrow, if you really want to remain human."

He then laughed evilly and walked off with Bridget following him, towards the castle, while Odette continued to cry.

Once Aqua knew that the evil enchanter was out of sight and earsdrop, she approached the Princess and said to comfort her, "Hey. It'll be alright."

Hearing a new voice, Odette ceased her crying despite her tears still falling, and looked to see that another woman was standing in front of her, wearing strange clothes but looked much more nicer than Rothbart. "Who are you?" asked the Princess.

"My name is Aqua." Aqua replied. "You're Odette, right? I saw you being carried away by that man in his...strange monster form. So I followed you, and well, I witnessed on what's happening to you."

"Why did you follow? It's dangerous." Odette asked.

Aqua explained, "It's a long story. I know how to fight. Though I know that man is way too powerful even for me. But maybe I can help in getting you to someone you really care about."

"I'm not sure if you can." Odette sighed, "The only man I ever love is far away, and like Rothbart said, he has make a Vow of Everlasting Love and prove it to the world."

"Maybe I can help, mada'm." a new, french accent voice spoke. When the two women looked, to their surprise, were a frog who was the one who spoke in the french accent and a turtle.

"Who're you?" Aqua asked.

The turtle was the first to speak, "My name's Mr. Tug-A-long. Friends call me Speed."

"And I am Jean-Bob, but you can call me your higness." Jean-Bob said, much to Aqua's and Odette's confusion, before Speed explained, "He thinks he's a prince."

The two women giggled, though in Aqua's case, she knew that this wasn't true, because she had met a real frog prince in another world. On the other hand, Jean-Bob's personality reminded her of Naveen.

'_Great; another Naveen_.' She thought.

Yep, things are getting more interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annnd<strong>_**, here we go! Ven is in Kuzco's world while Aqua is in Odette's world. Now, I know that The Swan Princess isn't from Disney or Final Fantasy, but I love that movie since I was a small child, and that movie belongs to Colombia/Tristar. Anyway, thank you all for the votes, and keep on reviewing. See you in the next chapter!**


	12. Some bad guys have bad luck

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: I just remembered that a couple of days ago I've watched the HD scenes of KH Re:Coded, now I can't wait for the english version to come out since it's so cool! It's like Square Enix had just made the first Kingdom Hearts movie, though that'll never happen, but it's close. Anyway, let's continue and remember, I don't own Disney, Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, or even the Swan Princess.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter twelve: "Some bad guys have bad luck."<strong>_

After hours of retracing their steps, and running away from strange crystalized beings that tried to attack them but had missed(Thankfully) thanks to Lea's frisbees which caused distraction(while the teen retrieved his favorite items), Lea, Isa and Kairi finally made it out of the woods they travelled in to escape from being captive, and were now heading back to where they belonged, because 1) Kairi's grandmother was waiting, 2) Lea and Isa's parents were worried about them, 3) the boys began to rethink their fears and decided to ask Ansem themselves if they were allowed to without getting caught, and 4) the kids just wanted to go home.

"You know," Lea began, "I think I'd rather get grounded than get arrested. At least I'll be stuck at home and not in jail." he admitted.

"Being grounded is harmless compared to prision." Isa shook his head, but he agreed wit his friend none the less.

Kairi couldn't help but ask, "Am I gonna get grounded too?" not fully understanding since she hasn't even entered kindergarden yet.

Lea smiled, "Nah, you're way too young. You'll only go to school next year. Besides, you won't get into trouble. It's us big boys who are gonna get grounded for a while. So don't worry, I bet your grandma gonna give you some ice cream and cake."

Suddenly Isa looked up and blinked in surprise. "Guys. We're almost there." he announced. The other two turned to glance at him, before looking at the same direction, and they too blinked in surprise and sheer relief. The familiar castle towering in the sky, and the gorgeus fountains spouting up in the air.

"We're almost home." Isa said.

Lea grinned in excitement, "Yeah! Next stop, nice, warm and comfy beds and parents!"

"Hooray!" Kairi cheered happily.

Deciding not to wait, Lea announced, "Last one's there a rotten egg!" and immediately raced to reach home.

"Lea, wait!" Isa cried out, chasing after him, with Kairi following as she laughed. The boys were having their pace slow so that the little girl can keep up with them, since they didn't want to leave her behind.

None of them couldn't wait to get home. As they got closer, they were getting more excited in getting home and reunite with their families. Lea and Isa were also nervous about confront the guards, but maybe they can ask them nicely. For now, their minds were on for returning to their parents and getting Kairi back her grandmother. Finally, they reached the familiar outside gardens of the gates which was the entrance to their home of Radiant Garden.

But they stopped halfway, as just coming out of the gates, were the people the teens wanted to avoid and keep Kairi safe from; Aeleus and Dilan, who, just seeing the children they were ordered to find and bring back home, were now approaching them. Now nervous, Lea had to force down the instint to run away, while Isa stood close next to him, and Kairi, frightened, hid behind Lea, tugging his orange sleeveless jacket.

Once the guards now stood in front of the children, towering over them, Dilan spoke, "We were looking for you, by orders of the Lord."

"Come with us." Aeleus says.

Lea and Isa looked at each other, before they looked at the guards again, and the blue-haired teen asked, "Before we do, what are you looking for us?"

"If it has anything to do with whatever happened in the castle, we had nothing to do with it." Lea quickly explained. "And, uh, Kairi here is way too young to do anything and she's a really good girl."

Aelesus and Dilan just looked at each other. What were these kids talking about? They then thought about it and realised why the children ran away; they thought they were criminials and that the guards were 'arresting' random citizens, and as Lea and Isa didn't want Kairi to get hurt, they took her with them for her safety.

The guards looked back at the children, and Aeleus stated, "You misunderstand. However, you are correct that something happened within the castle, but you are not permitted to know. Neither of you are the cause, but could be at risk."

While Lea sighed in relief, before gave his friend a bit a glare, as Isa shrugged, having a bit a sheepish grin, both of them were still worried, now that the guards think they and Kairi were in trouble. "What do you mean?" Isa asked.

But before either of them could speak, Kairi suddenly screamed, causing the older people to glance at her, then looked to where she was pointing fearfully, and to their shock, a young woman with light-blonde hair, pink leontard(can't remember it's name), with a pink cape, and Kefka appeared from the darkness. With them was a black and gold armored huge man with sharp clawed gloves and a weird looking helmet with horns but reminded him of the medivel times, all standing at where Lea and the others had came from.

Immediately, Lea and Isa pulled Kairi behind them to keep her safe, while Aeleus and Dilan brought out their weapons and stood in front of the children to protect them.

"Who are you!?" Dilan demanded.

The armored man-named Golbez-chuckled, and said, "Well, well, so this is Radiant Garden." he then noticed Kairi behind Lea and added, "And the little one must be the Princess of Heart." causing the girl to hide further, and Lea glared at the enemies while keeping Kairi behind him and Isa.

"Whoever you guys are, you ain't gettin' anywhere near Kairi!" Lea stated bravely.

"I didn't know there were bad guys in our home." Isa added, also glaring at the enemies.

"Really? Could it be you're...out of steam?" Kefka laughed in a high voice, "Oh, you poor dears!" he smirked and added, "I mean turn around; You still have more manikins waiting for a chance to play!"

As if on cue, the Manikins appeared and surrounded the group, and Aeleus and Dilan tensed, getting into fighting positions, while Lea and Isa both covered Kairi.

"Ma-what?" Lea asked, "Did that creepy Clown just call these things _Munchkins_ or _Manikins_?"

Isa sighed, and answered, "They look more like _Dumbkins_ to me, but they're Manikins. So that's what they are, huh?"

"Radient Garden shall not shall to the likes of you!" Dilan declared at Kefka, Golbez and the young woman who seemed to be in trance, before she somehow blinked and her eyes turned normal blue and confusion, and...perhaps fear? Dilan then asked himself if the girl was possessed by either one of the enemies.

Kefka then approached Golbez and said, "Well Golly! It looks like now's the time for you to show us what you can do. There's only one of them too, you know? This is your chance to shine!"

But Golbez just looked at him. "Do I look like Kuja to you? I told you before, I have business with my brother."

"NOW!?" Kefka asked impaitently.

"As I said, it's not my business to handle a future Keyblade wielder or the Princess of Heart or even these guards." Golbez says wisely, "You and your little puppet and the Manikins shall handle them."

Annoyed that his fellow villian was leaving, Kefka walked around him, saying, "Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, whatever, I'll, just shut up and let you be on your way. Just get on with the I'm-dealing-with-my-dear-brother part already!"

"Who are these two weirdos?" Lea asked about Kefka and Golbez.

"I don't think weird even covers it." Isa thought.

Golbez then looked at the guards, the teens and the young girl, saying, "We may meet again," then he looked directly at Lea and added, "Especially you, future wielder of the Keyblade." then looked at Kairi and concluded, "Princess, your heart is one of the keys in opening the door to darkness." before he vanished into thin air, leaving everyone withe the Manikins, Kefka and the young woman who was hesitating.

"Well, it looks like it's my show now." Kefka said, "Not that either of you will be alive to see the ending part of it. I'll let my little puppet do the honors first, and then let the Manikins handle the rest."

"It will never happen!" the guards shouted as they ran towards Kefka who shook his head, muttering, "Completely pathetic." and by holding up his hand, he created a barrier which knocked Aeleus and Dilan back and thrown to the ground, their weapons flying and landing, just a few feet in front of Lea, Isa and Kairi who all gasped in shock at what just happened.

Now angry, Lea felt determination in his heart, and told Isa, "Keep Kairi safe." and walked forward a bit before stopping, and took out his frisbees to fight.

"Lea! Are you stupid!?" Isa gasped in shock at what his friend was doing.

Kefka just laughed, "Oh, so the not-yet-keyblade-wielder wants to fight with toys? Oh, this is entertaining! You make me laugh, boy!" before turning to the girl and commanded, "My little Terra-finish this brat and his friends off!"

Just as Lea and Isa blinked in surprise, asking, "Terra!?" as Lea then said, "I thought Ven's best friend was a guy, not a girl." the female Terra just stood there, then stepped away from Kefka and stopped near the edge of the river, confusing everyone else.

"Hmm?" Kefka asked, puzzled.

"I...I don't want to fight." said Terra in a scared tone.

Kefka just stared, then laughed, which made Lea, Isa and Kairi cover their ears. "Oh, you crack me up! 'Don't want to fight...' she says!" Kefka then demanded, "Who are you and what did you do to the girl who was having such a blast beating the pulp out of people?" before he floated up in the air and relaxed as if he was resting on a sun-tan chair.

Terra shook her head, "I didn't... I don't..."

"What's going on?" Lea asked, puzzled at the girl, then he figured that she was controlled by this clown.

Isa thought of the same thing, and Kairi was scared and confused, just holding onto him.

The evil 'clown' got annoyed, slowly getting angry, as he said to Terra, "Listen, you're a vicious beast. With vicious power, meant for mayhem and destruction! Now tell me, how is a person like that going to decide she 'doesn't want to fight'?" then he warned in a threating tone, "You better straighten up, missy, or I'll hafta teach you a lesson!"

"Please don't...!" Terra begged in terror.

This didn't sastify Kefka a bit. "Alright... So much for Mr. Nice Kefka." then he held up his hand as electricity formed and he said, "Sorry, babe. I only hurt you because you make me!" and with a snap of his fingers, Terra was being hurt and stunned by his powers.

Holding her head in agony, Terra whimpered and screamed. Lea and the others gasped at this.

"No! Stop!" Lea shouted.

"Leave her alone now!" Isa shouted.

"Don't hurt her!" Kairi screamed.

Suddenly the Manikin began to approach them, and the teens and the girl had no time to move. They froze in fear, before suddenly Lea's hands warmed up with fire and suddenly his frisbees transformed in a blink of an eye; they had turned into red sharp bladed Chakrams, causing some of the Manikins to back off. Lea gasped in surprise at what just happened. At the same time, a Claymore appeared in Isa's hands, equally surprising the blue-haired teen. And to add to the surprise, a slash from Mickey's keyblade and Zidane's twin knifes destroyed some of the Manikins before the two joined the others, and Zidane stood in front of the whimpering Terra.

"Hey! Back off!" Zidane yelled.

Mickey looked at the three Radiant Garden children and said, "Hurry! Make sure that the girl is safe!"

"Who're you?" Lea asked, then noticed the Star-Seeker Keyblade and added, "Is that a real Key-sword thing?"

"I'll tell you later!" Mickey answered, "Right now, we gotta stop these things!" pointing at the Manikins.

Kefka was shocked as he demanded, "Who? What? When-where-why? Can't you see when someone's busy? Run along and play now!"

"I'll say it again, just in case you didn't hear me." Zidane replied, "Leave the girl and the others alone!" getting into a fighting stance.

"You heard monkey-boy!" Lea added, running up to join him, his new weapons in hand, and noticed Zidane's tail. "Get lost, you creepy clown!" as Isa with Kairi, and Mickey also joined them, after taking out some of the other Manikins.

Not impressed, Kefka then says, "Right. In that case, play DEAD."

And the fight was one. Mickey handled Kefka with Zidane's aid while Lea and Isa joined forces and fought against the Manikins, while Kairi, sensing that the female Terra was safe enough, stood next to the older girl in fear as the two of them witnessed the whole fight going on.

Lea slashed against the Manikins, and, like with his frisbees, threw them both at the enemies skillfully, destroying them in a single hit, then caught the weapons by the handles, while Isa slashed and bashed the Manikins with his new Claymore. Mickey and Zidane dodged Kefka's attacked while the villian shouted in irritation, "C'mon, C'mon, C'mon!" before being repeatedly hit and bashed by the two heroes, then was blown back.

One large Manikin managed to approach Kairi and the female Terra before it leaped into the air to attack, much to Lea's, Isa's, Mickey's and Zidane's horror.

"KAIRI!" Lea and Isa screamed out.

But to their surprise, a young man with brown hair with a Keyblade appeared out of nowhere of light and destroyed the Manikin in a matter of seconds. All of the manikins were destroyed for now, and the heroes turned to look at the man who saved them.

Kefka, stumbling back a couple of steps, shakes his head quickly and rubbing his jaw, stared in shock at he knew who this savior was. "What!? How can you be here!? Didn't Eraqus destroy you?"

The savior is none other than Terra-the male one, who just glared at him. He then turned to Mickey who was staring at him in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Protect Ven and Aqua for me." was all Terra said, before he then disappeared in sparkles of light, as Mickey cried out, "Wait! Don't go!"

But Keyblade wielder Terra was gone.

"Let's worry about that later!" Zidane pointed out, "Let's just get outta here!" as Aeleus and Dilan had regained conscious and were standing up, realising that the manikins were gone, and they were saved.

Finally, Mickey nodded and said, "Right! Let's get outta here! C'mon, everybody!"

Knowing that they had to escape now, Isa went to pick up Kairi while Lea, not wanting for the female Terra to stay behind, ran up to her and grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Huh?" Terra asked in confusion.

"Hey, we gotta go! So snap out of it!" Lea said, before pulling her with him as he and the others made their escape. Kefka just stood there in confusion.

The redhead then looked back and said, "We'll be taking our leave and take the girl with us! Catch ya later! Got it Memorized?" before looking forward again to follow everyone else back in his home, not wanting to be near the crazy clown any longer.

Stupidly enough, Kefka just had his head low as he waved weakly, replying, "Yeah, it's been a pleasure!" then he regained himself and realised what just happened, and asked in shock, "Wait, you're-WHAT!?" but Kefka is left standing there in silence for a long moment.

Unfazed again, Kefka then just said in sarcasm, "Well fine, you just go on and take her with you then! After all, she always comes running straight back into my arms anyway. What do I care?"

He then yelled out to them, "Go on! Scram!" then he turned around to walk again and was grumbling to himself, "Cheeky rat and monkey those two...think they can just waltz in and card off anybody they please, and that redhaired brat with his friend are more than they are bargained for. Who do they think they are? Never even got a chance to say I wasn't sorry."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back to Kuja and the others, he and Yzma were both caculating on where to find the emperor, and so far...they had no luck.<p>

"No! NO! _NO!_" Yzma said in irritation as she squibbled each of the surrounding villages with black ink to scratch out the locations. "We've searched every village surrounding the palace and still no sign of Kuzco!" She sat back in her chair, getting more and more frustrated. "Where is he!"

Kuja sighed, and politely suggested, "Perhaps some rest is in order to calm your nerves."

"At this point, I couldn't agree more." Yzma grumbled, before she pulled down a mouthpiece and spoke to it, "Kronk! Pete!"

Outside of the blue tent Kronk and Pete were carrying and the latter was getting very exhausted, while Kronk replied, "Here!"

"I'm getting tired! Tell Pete to pull over!" Yzma ordered from inside.

Kronk replied, "Sure thing! Kronk out!" before turning to his companion and said, "Hey Pete! Yzma wants to stop for a while."

Pete nodded, then realised what Kronk said and muttered, "Well, it's 'bout time!" and the two of them stopped and while Kronk crouched down to act as stairs, Pete just collasped onto the ground, panting and wheezing and sweating, like he's about to pass out. (Seriously, he needs to go on a diet)

Having stopped, Yzma opened the curtains of her tent looking angry and irritated. She stomped onto Kronk who went, "OH! AH!" painfully(like a girl) then she stepped onto his hand, "_AH!_" he squealled, then rubbed his sore hand while Yzma walked off. Kuja just simply floated over Pete and landed gracefully on the ground, while the large humanriod cat(who was worried to get trampled on as well), sighed in relief, "Phew!" and wiped sweat from his forehead.

Ymza, trying to get through the jungle, unfortunately was walking through the mud, and ended up getting her shoes stuck, just to add to her frustration and sour mood.

Trying to drag it out, she sighed in irritation, "Perfect! These are my best shoes!" as she pulled her right off and left foot our of her now ruined foorwear. Then growled softly to herself, "I hate this jungle!" as she threw her scarf around her neck before it smacked her in the face making her wet with mud.

Shortly after that, a whole flock of flies swarmed all over her.

Pete, Kuja and Kronk were looking away from her, just as Kronk noticed something and said, "Oh look! A golden spotted small wing warbler!"

Suddenly, the other two turned to see that Yzma(who was screaming madly) was being chased back and forth by the flies, while Pete and Kuja just watched and Kronk was too busy studying the bird.

"I think the Jungle hates her too." Pete whispered.

Kuja shook his head, replying in agreement, "At least nature has good taste."

The larger male then leaned closer to the youngest and whispered, "Just between you and me, pal, there's this world that has moving and talking trees that scare folks to death."

While she was still running away from the flies and wondering furious why the two larger idiots weren't helping, Yzma wasn't looking where she was going and tripped against a tree-root and fall forwards.

She pulled herself up, gasping for air as if she nearly drowned in the mud which she was now covered it. In front of her on another tree-root, was a small squirrel who was looking up at her with a smile on his furry features as he reached up a small acorn to her as he spoke to her in squirrel gibberish.

After a pause, Yzma shrieked, "Get away from me!" which scared the Squirrel in a matter of seconds and he ran up to Kronk and shivered in fear, before the small animal shook an angry fist at her as he spoke on. But then Kronk said, "Yeah tell me about it."

Then he saw the squirrel was wondering if it was him, Kronk felt it only right reply as if he understood, "No, no, it's not you. She's not the easiest person to get close to. There's a wall there. Trust me."

Pete stared dumbfounded as he asked in a small plead, "Please tell me you don't speak chipmunk."

"What in the world are you doing?" Kuja echoed in annoyance.

Yzma looked at him in annoyed disbelief as she asked, "Are you talking to that squirrel?" while she cleaned off the mud off her.

Kronk nodded and he explained, "I was a junior chipmunk. I had to be versed in all the woodland creatures." then turned to his new little friend, "Please continue."

With that the squirrel did just that. Yzma just put a hand to her face as she was surrounded by idiocy as she made her complaints to the heavens above, "Ugh! Why me! Why me! Why..." as she started to walk away a small distance, while Pete and Kuja just glanced at each other again.

"Some bad guys have bad luck." Pete whispered.

"You are not wrong there, my friend." Kuja sighed.

Kronk, seeing Yzma walk away, stated, "Hey, it doesn't always have to be you. This poor little guy has had it rough. Seems a talking llama gave him a hard time the other day."

Suddenly Yzma returned after hearing this and grabbed Kronk's arm making the squirrel jump in moments as it scurried all over him before ending up behind his neck as she said, "Ah! Oh! A talking llama? Do tell." also getting Pete's and Kuja's attentions.

But the Squirrel whispered something in Kronks ear, so the tall man explained to the others, "Uh, he really doesn't wanna talk to you guys."

"Then perhaps you speak with him, since it's very clear that he has taken a liking to you." Kuja declared.

Kronk sighed in annoyance and mumbled, "Hate being in the middle." before he and the squirrel began the conversation, and the smaller male explained to Kronk about what happened, while Pete and Kuja waited. To their annoyance, Yzma tried to get close and listen, but the squirrel noticed and stopped, before turning and crossing his arms.

As he noticed, Kronk asked, "Uh could you all give us a little room please?"

At this her smile still there looking a little awkward Yzma apologized as she said, "Oh? Sorry."

But then turning to Yzma he told him, "Um a little bit more please?"

Yzma was obviously irritated as she then revealed as she made a huge stride between them all as she shouted out from about a metre or so, "How's this!" while Pete and Kuja stayed where they were, since they weren't that stupid.

The little squirrel uttered in his ear as Kronk told her, "Yeah that's good."

Yzma then shouted out again, "Now ask him which way the talking llama went!"

Right on track, Kronk asked to the squirrel about the llama, and the small little guy pointed in the direction the llama went.

Seeing this, Pete grumbled to himself, "Great. More carrying and running around." knowing that he and Kronk would have to carry the tent with Yzma and Kuja again.

He really hated camping.

* * *

><p><strong>Our Keyblade Terra has returned, but to give you guys a hint, he's still dead. The reason why will be answered in the future chapters. In the meantime, continue those reviews of yours people and I'll return in the next chapter.<strong>


	13. Dumb Ideas-Part I

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: Not much to say here, except that I don't own anything. Please enjoy the stories and let's continue on.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter thirteen: Dumb ideas-Part I.<strong>_

Aqua had spent the next few days in searching for Ven in the world she was currently in, but he was no where to be found. So instead, she returned to the Swan Lake to help Odette in figuring out how to break the spell. The young Keyblade wielder couldn't forgive herself to leave more friends behind again, so, to redeem herself for her last failed mission, she decided to stay for while.

Right now, as Aqua was having a girl conversation with the Princess, Jean-Bob and Speed, who are Odette's other only friends, were having a interesting conversation right now...well, at least Speed was. Jean-Bob was busy placing cattails together to make a long vaulting pole to catapult himself, which, made the turtle chuckle at the frog's attempts.

"Quiet! I cannot concentrate."

"You've come up with some dumb ideas, Jean-Bob, but this one's a doozy." Speed smirked.

Jean-Bob huffed and said, "Hah! Go ahead and laugh. I'll get her to kiss me and when she does..." refering to Princess Odette.

"When she does, _**poof! **_You'll change into a prince. I know, I know, you've told me." Speed finished, getting the hint for like, a millionth time. Then he suggested, "Why don't you just give her these flowers? These are pretty." looking at a few dandelions that were closer.

But Jean-Bob refused, saying, "Hah, what, they love duds. I don't want these flowers, I must have those. When she learns that I have risked my life for them, the kissing will not stop." as he hops onto a high rock to prepare himself.

Down side is, in the little lake, were two hungry Aligators who seek on eating anything that enter in their lake, and they were preparing for a feast. These gators were very much unlike the ones Aqua met, and, personally, she preferred Louis, and the one back in Neverland only had his eyes(and taste) for Captain Hook who is always the walking meal.

"And then you'll change into a prince." Speed concluded.

"Precisely." Jean-Bob agreed.

Speed looked smirkingly unsure, and asked, "Mind if I point out a problem?"

"I don't take advice from peasants." Jean-Bob snobbily shooed.

"Suit yourself." Speed shrugged.

Both Jean-Bob and the Aligators were rolling their shoulders, mustering up their strengths, and while the carnivors licked their lips hungrily as their meal's about to leap towards them, Jean-Bob said to himself, "Flowers. Kiss. Concentration. Flowers. Kiss. Concentration."

He then sticks his pole onto the hard ground, making sure that it's stuck, before leaning back, preparing to catapult himself...when Speed walked up to him and asked, "Just curious, how are you going to get back?"

Realizing that he hasn't thought about that and he was about to be dinner, Jean-Bob clinged onto his pole...and is flinged towards them. As the Chomps chomps nearly got him, Jean-Bob was flinged back to main shore, and kissed the ground...but realizing that he was on the pole still, and after a moment, he's flinged back towards them, and again they missed.

This went on for five times, with Jean-Bob screaming to Speed to catch him, but the Turtle keeps missing, even by standing on two legs, causing him to try with clumsy results.

One more time, Jean-Bob is back on the main shore, not realizing that someone has prevented the pole to make the thing fling again, while Speed noticed and smiled, while Jean-Bob cried out, "Grab to me! Grab to me! Hold my arm! Hold my leg! Hold my –" he cuts himself off when he realized that he's not flinging back to the carnivors.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it." He mumbled, until realizing who it was, and grinned sheepishly. It was Princess Odette and Aqua who both smiled at him.

"Oh thank you, Odette. Thank you. Let me have that." Jeab-Bob thanked, and was handed the pole again as he stood on the ground.

He then yelled at the Aliagators, "Silence, you savages." and lets go of the pole which whacks the top of the smart aliagator(one that doesn't have the goofy look like the other one).

"Haha!" Jean-Bob laughed, before being whacked by the pole and layed on his back, slightly dazed. The others loomed over him, as Aqua and Odette were concerned.

"Are you all right, Jean-Bob? Jean-Bob?" Odette asked, worried.

"Oui, oui, oui, Odette, yes, I'm all right." Jean-Bob replied, as if he wasn't hurt at all.

Aqua titled her head slightly to the side as she asked, "Jean-Bob, what in the world were you doing?"

"He thought that if—" Speed tried to reply, only for Jean-Bob to shush him.

The Frog then answered, "I wanted to get those flowers for you." to Odette instead of Aqua, as he gestured the flowers over the moat on the other side of the lake.

"You're being sneaky again, Jean-Bob." Odette said, knowing what her friend had in mind.

"What sneaky? You deserve a nice bouquet." Jean-Bob points out, as he hops onto a smaller rock.

"And you deserve a kiss." Odette added.

"Well, all right." Jean-Bob Pluckered his lips, only to fall forwards on the ground.

Aqua sighed, while Odette pointed out, "You know I'm under a spell."

"But _my_ kiss will _break_ the spell." Jean-Bob pointed out, while Speed shook his head and begged, "Give it up, Jean-Bob."

"I can only kiss the man I love and then he—"

"Must make a vow of everlasting love, I know. " Jean-Bob finished for Odette who continued, "And prove it to the world."

"And that is a very hard task." Aqua admitted.

"What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chop-chop?" Jean-Bob asked, a bit sarcastically, and slightly annoyed.

Aqua sighed, then she stood up and walked over to the edge of the moat, looking at her reflection, as Odette also walked away to her own thoughts. The blue-haired young woman had her thoughts return to Terra, as memories of her time with him returned to her, and also memories of the Mark of Mastery that changed everything forever.

_As Eraqus and Xehanort walked away to gather information for Aqua as she is the new Keyblade Master, the young woman couldn't help but have her thoughts more on her friend rather than her own success. Terra was her friend, and she wanted to pass with him by her side. It wasn't fair that only she passed while he failed._

_"Hey..." she began as she glanced the disappointed and dishearted Terra who was looking down. Even she was upset._

_Ven ran up to him, and he echoed his sympathy, saying, "Terra, I'm sorry." and Aqua nodded in agreement._

_"The darkness... Where did it come from?" Terra asked, more to himself than his close friends who were worried about him._

'_I don't understand anymore_.' Aqua thought to herself. She could feel tears threatening to escape, and she wanted to cry because she was again reminded that Terra was gone. Eraqus betrayed her. Xehanort ruined everything. Ven was the only thing she had left now. Her dreams were crushed.

"Aqua?"

The blue-haired woman blinked, then turned to see that Odette was standing next to her, looking concerned. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Quickly wiping away her tears, Aqua admitted, "I had it hard for the last several days, before I met you. To tell the truth...I lost someone. One of my best friends...Maybe..." she then realised she couldn't deny her feelings anymore. She had been in love with Terra, and now she'll never get the chance to tell him that. "...Maybe the only man I ever loved."

Odette gasped, then whispered, "I'm sorry, Aqua."

"It's not your fault." Aqua shook her head. "I never got the chance to say that I'm sorry, or my feelings." she then looked at the Princess and said, "That's why I'll do whatever it takes to help you get to Derek, even if it costs me my life."

She hoped that Ven would be alright if that was the case. "I don't want you to suffer any further." she added.

Above them, was a black and white bird with a coloured beak, hovering weakly in the air, whimpering and only managing to fly with one wing, while his left wing had an arrow sticked into it, no doubt he as shoot by a hunter.

Finally, in too much pain and losing strength, the bird clinched his wing, before falling to the ground, losing flight. Noticing a sound of whimpering, Aqua and Odette looked and saw the bird crash land flat on the ground, his injured wing on his chest, unconscious. They and the others approached him.

Speed asked, "You think he's dead?" worriedly.

"No, it's just his wing." Aqua replied.

Jean-Bob hopped towards the bird, holding his head as the frog said, "Strange-looking bird." before letting go, and the bird's head bounces on the ground twice.

"Poor fellow. He must be in a lot of pain. You better hold him." Odette said, as she gently held the bird's wing, while Speed layed on the bird's chest, saying, "Ready."

While Aqua held the wing, Odette snapped the arrow in half, trying to be careful of not harming the bird, before pulling both halves out, ripping a small part of her dress, and wrapped it on the wing like a bandage. Aqua then casted cure onto the bird to help with the recovery. She had told the others that she could magic, but hers were not as strong as Rothbarts and she would rather use hers for good.

"_'Allo_! This is your wake-up call!" Said Jean-Bob, as he lifts the bird's eye lid, while the bird was coming back to consciousness, seeing the frog and hearing him.

Suddenly, feeling completely recovered already, the bird leaps up, and starts to form karate stunts, startling Odette and Aqua, and freaking out Jean-Bob and Speed who both hid in Speed's shell. The bird laughed triumphantly at their reactions.

"A-ha! It takes more than a pair of pond folks to keep Puffin down! Hi-yah!" Puffin, the bird exclaimed, as if he was in an army or something.

"Wait, I'm your friend." Odette said, as the bird stopped and looked at her, only seeing the bottom half of the arrow.

Puffin eyed her carefully, supicious as he asked, "If you were me friend, how come you have an arrow in your hand, ah, a-hah?" snatching it away, and tickled her neck as he explained, "Yes! The exact kind of arrow I have in…" only to stop when he noticed that the arrow that was in his wing was gone and the bandage replaced it.

Aqua giggled and explained, "We took it out while you were injured."

"You mean you had a chance to _kkkt_ but instead you _pfft_?" Puffin asked, while making miming scene. Odette and Aqua both nodded.

Realizing this, Puffin calmed down, and said, "Madam, I apologize." Then he saluted and introduced himself, "Me name is Puffin. Lieutenant Puffin." and Speed and Jean-Bob both tried out saluting themselves, but Jean-Bob then fiddled with his thumb on his lip, joking.

"It's a pleasure, Lieutenant Puffin. I'm Odette. Princess Odette." Odette greeted, and Puffin gently kissed her hand. Odette then started introdducing her friends, "And these are my friends; Aqua, Mr. Tugs-a-long, and Jean-Bob."

"It's nice to meet you." Aqua nodded.

Speed added, "Friends call me Speed."

But Jean-Bob only said, "I have no friends, only servants, and they call me Your Highness." hand out his hand to be kissed as well. Puffin stared at it, puzzled, until Aqua sighed and said, "It's a long story."

'_Okay_...' Puffin thought about Jean-Bob, before snapping out of it, and said to Odette, "I owe ya, Princess and to your friends. And I intend on stayin' until me debt is paid."

"I don't think there's much you can do. My captor has me under a spell." Odette explained, worried, refering to Rothbart.

Confused and shocked, Puffin asked, "What? You mean a magical…" and made a silly mime like a sorcerer towards the ground, when suddenly, in an orange light, a flower appeared in front of him. Shocked, Puffin looked at him, wondering if he did that, but then noticed that the scenery around them began to bloom.

Seeing this, Aqua, Jean-Bob and Speed quickly ran to hide, as they and Odette knew what was going on. In a flash, the entire area blooms, and the sky turns from night to day, and flowers bloomed everywhere. Of course this was an illiusion, but Puffin was stunned to realize it, until Jean-Bob and Speed pulled him to hiding place.

Much to Odette's anger and annoyance, Rothbarts walks up to her, dressed up as a golden knight, and he said, "Your knight in shining armor has come to set you free." laughing.

Seeing this from their hiding place, Puffin tries to get to Rothbart, only to be held back by Aqua while the bird huffed, "Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im... I'll..."

"Chill." Speed ensured, trying to calm the bird down.

"He's way too powerful." Aqua explained to Puffin.

Meanwhile, Rothbart kneeled to Odette, asking, "All it takes is one little word. Will you marry me?"

"Every night you ask the same question." Odette snapped, turning to the evil enchanter who shook his head, "No, no!"

"And every night I give you the same answer." The Princess continued.

"Don't!"

"I'll die first."

Hearing that sentunce, everything returns to normal(Including night returning), including Rothbart who groaned, "You're really starting to bug me." as his armor also vanishes as well.

"I should think you'd be used to it by now." Odette said sarcastically.

Now growing red in the face, Rothbart warned angerily, "That's it! Just keep pushing it. But someday I'm going to boil over!"

"Go ahead then! But I'll never give you my father's kingdom." Odette argued.

Trying to keep calm, Rothbart took a few steps away, then remembered something, returned to his normal posture and grinned, "I was hoping you'd say you'd be mine. But it looks as if you need another day to think about it." gestering the princess to see that the Moon was now setting.

Rothbart laughed evilly, while Odette, despired, walked onto the lake as she whispered, "No..."

Like when she transformed into a human, the water now surrounded her, reversing her back into swan form. Now a Swan again, Odette silently teared up as she began to sleep alone, while Rothbart kicked away his helmet and stormed off.

Aqua felt her heart ache, while Puffin was in beyond shock, as he rubbed his eyes, unable to believe what just happened. Unable to think, all he said was, "P-Princess!"

* * *

><p><strong>We continue in the next chapter. Don't forget to review please, and I'll see you next time!<strong>


	14. Dumb Ideas-Part II

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: I don't own anything here, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter fourteen: Dumb ideas-Part II.<strong>_

Having escaped the strange villians with the aid of Mickey and Zidane, Lea, Isa, Kairi, Aeleus, Dilan and the new girl named Terra had made it back into town and were catching their breath in the centre...at least, Kairi wasn't since she had been carried by Isa. But Lea certainly was, becase he was leaning forward with his hands on his knees, and he panted heavily.

"Geez, that clown is not only scary, but he's tough too." Zidane admitted, wiping invisable sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, no wonder he got kicked out from the circus." Isa agreed with a hint of sarcasm.

Lea smirked at his best friend's remark and said, "I don't think the circus even wanted to hire him in the first place."

"This is no time for playing around." Dilan says sharping, getting everyone's attentions back to reality. "The fact is that Radiant Garden has been attacked once more, it's no doubt that someone is out there causing chaos."

"At least we're safe for now." Lea pointed out, "Besides, if it weren't for these two," he pointed at Mickey and Zidane, "I don't think we'd be able to get away."

The guard glared at him and warned, "Don't push your luck, child." he walked up to Lea who was surprised by this and stepped back a little. Dilan then added, "It's clear that the enemies are after you and the little girl you took with on your attempts in running away."

Lea's eyes widened in shock. He recalled in what that Golbez guy said, but the redhead had only payed attention in keeping Kairi and Isa safe. He then remembered something about being a 'future keyblade wielder'. What did those bad guys mean by that? What was a keyblade? He didn't understand at all.

"Me? Why me?" Lea asked. "And why Kairi? She's just a kid, and way too cute and innocent to do anything wrong."

Dilan, furious but not willing to slice the teenager into pieces due to fearing it would haunt Kairi for the rest of her life, just turned around, unable to stand the boy any further, and just muttered to himself, "Ignorant, arragous and oblivious brat."

Lea had to strain himself from remarking, 'I heart that' in order to protect himself, as much as 'Speared-Creep-Show' in front of him got on his nerves(not to mention scared him to death). Besides, he wanted to know what was going on. Sighing in frustration, the redhead turned his attention to the female Terra who was still at loss, and scared even. This made Lea feel awkward. He wasn't used in this kind of thing, especially with girls.

"So uh...You're Terra, right?" Lea began. It was weird, since Ven's lost friend's name is Terra too. He then decided to worry about that later and added, "I'm Lea. Got it memorized?" then introduced his friends, "This is my best friend, Isa, and this cute kiddo here is Kairi." which Isa nodded and Kairi waved a kind hello to Terra.

"I'm Zidane, by the way." Zidane approach and introduced himself.

Mickey came up to them and added, "And I'm Mickey. Nice to meetcha's."

But Terra didn't respond, which made things more awkward. The others glanced at each other, and Lea felt even more uncomfortable at this. "Right..." he muttered.

Instead, the young woman turned her attention to Aeleus and Dilan, asking, "You two are...guards of Radiant Garden?" though by the judgement of her voice, it wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"So what if we are?" Aeleus inquired dangerously.

"Then please...kill me." Terra requested, pleading.

"Huh!?" Lea gasped in shock, while Isa's eyes went wide, Kairi gasped, Zidane was dumbfounded, Mickey was horrifedly confused, and even the two guards were shocked by this request.

Terra then explained, "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to hurt people, or

destroy things anymore. So please!"

"Uh, couldn't you just stop fighting, and not use your powers? I mean, that's gotta be better than the alternative." Zidane suggested.

Lea nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and plus, don't let whoever that guy was get to you. I think the only reason why you did all that stuff was because he was using you, right? So, now that he's not around, you can do whatever you want."

"That's right, Terra." Mickey added, "You gotta make your own decisions, and you already done that; you don't wanna fight."

Terra blinked in confused surprise. "My own decisions..."

Everyone else nodded.

"Then...what can I do?" Terra asked doubfully.

"We meet with the lord." Dilan announced, getting everyone else's attentions to the guards, as he continued, "He's expecting all of you. Including the children."

"I thought we weren't gonna get arrested." Lea couldn't help but comment.

"If you're not careful, you will be." Dilan warned, causing Lea to flinch in fright. Once again, the redhaired teen was reminded how scary this tall guy can be.

Then again, Lea was getting a bad feeling about this. What if Isa was right and they were caught right into the guards' trap?

"Do ya's think I can speak with Wise Ansem?" Mickey requested to the guards. "It's really important."

The guards, recongising Mickey as the visitor a while ago, nodded, and gestured everyone to follow them. Kairi sticked close to Isa who paused at Lea's side, and whispered, "I really hope that I'm wrong."

"Me too." Lea agreed, before he and Zidane lead Terra and all of them made their way towards the castle, most of them not knowing of what's going on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after hours of walking, Ven, Kuzco and Pacha were getting tired. Of course, within the first hour, Kuzco told Pacha to carry him and the older man did(with a bit of complaining), and Ven shook his head at the sight. The teen's mind was still on Terra(the male one, mind you), and still missed him deeply. During the journey, Ven had been told about the situation, and, although he didn't like the idea of 'Kuzcotopia', he agreed to help in getting Kuzco back. In return, Ven told them about Aqua and while Pacha agreed in helping him out, Kuzco was confused about the blonde's situation.<p>

"So, this Aqua person? It is true that she's a motherly type?" Kuzco asked.

Ven nodded, "Yeah, pretty much, but not all the time. I think she's like that around me is because she doesn't want me to get hurt. She and my other best friend Terra were the only ones I was close to in my life."

"No parents?" Pacha asked, a bit shocked.

"Nope." Ven sighed, "I don't even remember my own parents, or if I had any." saying this made him think about the painful memories of his time with Xehanort and how the evil Master wanted him to create this stupid X-Blade, but Ven didn't mention this. He promised himself not to.

Deciding to forget about this, Ven then asked, "What about you, Pacha?"

"Got a wife and two kids back at home." Pacha replied, "Expecting a third one sometime soon."

"Wait, you're expecting your third kid?" Kuzco asked in disbelief.

"Wow! Congratulations!" Ven said happily.

After a little while, the group approached a resturant that was on a cliff. But they stopped when they noticed a "No Llamas allowed" sign. Ven sighed in disappointment.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Ven asked.

That's when Kuzco smirked, "Don't worry. We got a plan, which the idea came from me."

Hearing this made Ven feel uncomfortable. Why did he have a bad feeling about this?

As it turns out, Ven was proved right, because the so called 'clever' idea was that Kuzco was dressed up as a woman with Pacha's poncho and hat, with flowers, dirt being used as make-up, his fur all curled up. He and Pacha were acting like a married couple on their honeymoon, and Ven had eyebrows risen. Thankfully that the teen didn't have to go through this.

"No offence, guys, but I think this is more like a dumb idea." Ven admitted as soon as the waitress was out of earsdrop.

Before his companions could say anything, the waitress called out to the chief, "Ordering! I need three hearts burns! And a deep fried doorstop!"

Kuzco and Pacha laughed at this, but Ven was dumbfounded. He didn't find the joke funny at all. '_Gotta make a mental note not to bring Aqua here_.' Ven thought to himself. He was then further willing not to bring his friend here, because the waitress came back with their order, and, well, the three orders looked more like giant beatles that were put into a microwave. They looked at their meals in disgust, except for Pacha who immediately pulled out a straw and then tapped the rolled up thing, immediately opening up it's insides with yellow gooey stuff.

Pacha smiled happily as he breathed in the scent deeply finding it delicious as he spoke out, "Oh boy!" With that he placed the straw in as he started to suck its insides like a milkshake.

Kuzco tried not to throw up, while Ven just pushed way his plate, muttering, "On second thought...I'm full." as by the stench of the 'food' and the way it looks made him lose his appetite. The Keyblade wielder was _seriously_ not bringing Aqua here.

It seemed that Kuzco was driven by hunger, because he slid off the booth, causing the other two to glance at him, and Ven asked, "Where you going?"

"I'm just going to slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef." Kuzco whispered.

"You're gonna get us thrown out." Ven warned.

"Please, with this disguise I'm invisible!" said the emperor, then he strode into the kitchen on all fours, but thankfully, no one noticed the legs, only that one of the other costumers only noticed the 'Back-side' and thought it was a good looking woman. He looked at Pacha and gave him thumbs up with a wink.

Ven sighed, just as four others entered the building and sat behind both him and Pacha, none of them knowing it was Yzma, Kronk, Pete and Kuja who had stopped for a break themselves and, really, both Yzma and Pete were starving. Kuja did admit that he was a bit hungry and Kronk, well, he brought them here since it was one of the places he came to as a child.

"We've all been going around in circles for who knows how long!" the old woman complained softly, "That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel!"

Kuja sighed, "Will you not stop complaining?" he held his forehead and muttered, "It gives me a headache everytime you get frustrated." but sadly, he was ignored, except from Pete.

"You might wanna make a rain check on that, pal." said Pete.

Hearing his voice made Ven frozen. Looking back slightly without getting the villians' attention, the keyblade wielder knew and recongised Pete from Disney town. A memory came back to him.

_As Ven just entered the place with his Lifetime pass, thinking how cool the world was, all of the sudden, a large humanriod cat in a weird white and orange super-hero suit leaped out and landed in front of him._

_"Ta-da! Wearin' the mask of peace and hope...comes the fearless defender and hero of this town! It is me-Captain Justice!" (_Cue to the *Tada* fanfare-Pokemon anime style_)says 'Captain Justice' who is actually Pete, but Ven didn't know that._

'_Oh no..._' Ven thought. He's in trouble. How in Kingdom Hearts did Pete know about other worlds? Let alone how to get here. And who was the silver-haired guy, the large guy and the most creepiest old lady in the universe?

"I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance!" with this statement from Yzma, Pacha nearly choked on his food while Ven gasped softly in horror. Both of them couldn't believe that this was Yzma, who, was Kuzco's advisor, was the one who turned the emperor into a Llama to get rid of him from the beginning. Both of them knew that it was time to go.

"Aww, you really goota stop beating yourself up about that." said Kronk to calm his boss down, only for the woman to give him a death glare while bending her fork at the same time, scaring Pete while Kuja rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Both Ven and Pacha knew it was time to go. Then as the waitress was walking with an order, Ven got an idea and whispered to Pacha who nodded, and darted to the kitchen, while the teen went up to the lady and whispered, "Excuse me? You see that lady..." he then whispered something to her.

At the end of the suggestion the waitress still in her bored tone answered him with thumbs up and then a wave of her hand, "No problem hun, we do that all the time."

After that, Ven quickly darted passed the group, but just as he passed, Pete got a quick glance at him, and by the time he turned to get a better look, the teen was gone. The large humanriod cat quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Somethin' wrong?" Kronk asked, getting the look.

"I thought I saw somebody familiar." Pete thought.

Before either of them could talk further, however, suddenly though all at once, "One! Two! Three! Four!" scaring them, even Kuja, nearly out of their skin and caused them to scream as a couple of waiters and a few waitresses carried out a cake with numerous candles as they all celebrated with confetti raining down, "~_Happy, happy birthday from all of us to you. We wish it was our birthday so we could party, too. Happy, happy birthday, may all your dreams come true_-~"

While Pete was still freaked out, Yzma was annoyed and Kuja was now confused, Kronk was then thrilled and he asked to the female of their group, "It's your birthday?" as the waiters and waitresses continued to sing.

Back outside, Ven went over around the corner where Pacha had just gotten Kuzco out from the window.

"What are you guys doing?" Kuzco asked.

"There are two guys after you!" Ven said, as he knew that Pete and the other guy were just part of the group and he figured that Kuja was from another world.

"What?" Kuzco asked, dumbfounded.

"There's a big guy and a creepy old lady!" Ven continued.

"Wait, was this woman scary beyond all reason?" Both Ven and Pacha nodded, muttering, "Definately/oh yeah." in unision. "That's Yzma and Kronk!" Kuzco said excitedly, wiping away his 'make-up', "I'm saved!"

"Trust us! They're not here to save you!" Pacha warned.

"They'll take me back to the palace! You guys have been a great help! I can take it from here!" Kuzco said.

Ven shook his head as he stood in front of him, saying, "They want to kill you! They're the ones who turned you into a llama in the first place!"

"We have to figure out how to get back without them knowing!" Pacha agreed.

Dumbfounded at this information Kuzco asked, "Without them knowing? What? Why…" but then he became silent as he realised something, "Oh! Oh I get it!"

"Huh?" Both Ven and Pacha asked.

Kuzco then went straight into his accusations; "You guys don't want to take me back to the palace! You both want me stranded out here forever!"

"That's not true!" Ven protested.

"This has been all an act! And I almost fell for it!" Kuzco cried out.

"Would you just listen-" Pacha asked.

"No no no! You guys listen to me! All you guys care about is that stupid hilltop! You guys don't care about me! So why don't just get out of here! I'm sick of you!"

"Wait-!" Ven tried again.

"Go on! Get outta here!" Kuzco snapped.

Finally had enough, Pacha spoke angrily to him, "Fine!" and walked off, with Ven left behind, as Kuzco took the opposite direction. The blonde-haired boy was torn, memories of how something similiar happened with him, Terra and Aqua.

'_Maybe this happened because me_.' Ven thought. The entire thing started when Xehanort found him, and then, being useless until now, was brought to the Land of Departure, where he was held prisoner until this point. With this realiztion, Ven wished he wasn't even born, and slumped to the ground, softly starting to cry, blaming himself because Terra was gone, Eraqus was on the hunt, and Aqua was in danger.

At this time, Yzma, Kronk, Kuja and Pete were leaving the building, as Kuzco was waiting for them behind the bush. "This is entire mess is all your fault Kronk!" Yzma growled.

"What'd I do?" Kronk asked.

"You messed up with the potions." Kuja reminded.

Yzma then added, "If you didn't do that, Kuzco would be dead now! There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him!" which, when she said this, Kuzoc was shocked to hear it, then, in a panic, he ducked and continued to hide in the bush.

"Said I was sorry. Can't we just let it go? Not even on your birthday?" Kronk shrugged.

"Are you kiddin'?" Pete asked to the tall man.

"Kuzco must be eliminated! The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug!" Yzma grumbled.

"You've got a point. Nobody really seems to care that he's gone, do they?" Kronk admitted.

Once he knew that they wouldn't see him, Kuzco came out of his hiding place and watched the villians leave, unable to believe what was happening, and he then realise that Ven was right.

Desperate, Kuzco raced back to the spot where he had last seen his companions, calling out, "Pacha! Ven! Guys!" he eventually spotted Ventus and noticed that the teen, who had heard up calling and was approaching him, looked all teary, and wondered if he got too irritated.

"Uh, listen, Ven. What I said back there, I-I didn't mean..." Kuzco trailled off.

"It's okay." Ven sighed, wiping away his tears. "I was betrayed by someone who looked after me and friends too, and it was because of me."

"I guess I wasn't nice after all." Kuzco sighed in sadness.

The Keyblade wielder placed his hands in his pockets, and grumbled, "Guess we're both to blame for what happened in our lives."

The emperor nodded, and with that, the two of them wandered into the jungle alone, as Pacha wasn't around, and Ven was feeling guilty for his past, and Kuzco feeling alone and guilty, with Ven as his only companion, maybe the only person who ever cared about him. They then arrived at the cliff where the palace could be seen in the distance. But Kuzco no longer felt welcomed, as he pulled off the hat and poncho, before he gloomly walked away, with Ven following, as a storm began.

* * *

><p>Later that night, somewhere else in the jungle, two tents were made up as the rain had stopped. Yzma was in the luxary of her tent, while Kronk was in the weirdest arrangement that could be thought of, lying on the jungle floor in his blue and white striped pyjamas as he continued to snore away with a teddy bear laying on his abdomen as a tiny miniature tent was made over his waist, Kuja found a more comfortable position against a tree, and Pete was in a sleeping bag.<p>

Too bad Kronk's snoring was keeping the latter two awake. Even with the ear-plugs Pete had, he still couldn't get to sleep and was glaring at Kronk's direction.

"Next time I'm getting ear muffs." Pete grumbled.

"Why does he have to snore so loudly that it makes it near impossible to go to sleep?" Kuja sighed in irritation.

The larger one nodded, "I'll say." Then he thought of something deeply.

"Is something on your mind, Pete?" Kuja asked.

That's when it hit Pete and he exclaimed softly, "That kid at the diner! I've seen 'im in my own world!" he now was possitive that he noticed Ventus. "That kid came from another world!"

"A boy you say?" Kuja asked, now finding himself interested, "From another world? What could he be doing outside his world?"

"For one thing, the kid had them Keyblades." Pete explained, "He managed to get that hunk of junkie ice cream thingy to work and I betcha he might be with that Emperor."

"Oh? So you say that this boy may lead us to Kuzco?" Kuja inquired.

Suddenly, Kronk gasped loudly and sat up from his miniature tent in moments, looking as though he was on to something and said to himself, "I remember! That peasent had the bag with Kuzco in it!" gasping, both in realisation and to wake himself up, Kronk spoke as he held a hand his chin, "He must've taken Kuzco from the palace, and taken back to his village, so if we find the village, we find him, and if we find him, we find Kuzco."

Smiling himself glad for his deduction Kronk then said, "Oh yeah! We're all gettin it together!" which now got Pete's and Kuja's attentions and suddenly both of them looked at each other.

"Now things are cookin'!" Pete said with a smirk.

Kuja chuckled, "For once, something is going right."

With that, the three males got up and went into Yzma's tent to give her the news.

"Yzma!" Kronk cried out.

"What!?" Yzma shouted, sitting up quickly, but her face was covered in goop all over, and cucumbers on her eyes.

At the horrible sight, Kronk grimced in disgust, exclaiming, "Ulgh!" while Pete cringed and nearly passed out, and Kuja just covered his eyes with his right hand.

"This had better be good!" Yzma said, now really irritated since she had been woken up from her beauty sleep, as the cucummbers fell off, revealing her red-angry eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in a fork in the road here. Should I do a sequal to this story? I'd like you guys to say your thoughts on this decision while I write the next chapter. Oh, and it looks like Kingdom Hearts 3 will end up coming out in 2018, meaning that the next four years are no kingdom hearts years, which is disappointing.<strong>

**Oh well...that's life. Continue those reviews and see you real soon!**


	15. Spells equals Guilt

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: I don't own anything here. Sorry for the repeats, but I'll talk more in the end of this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter fifteen: Spells equals Guilt.<strong>_

_Slash! Whack! Smack! Bam! Flash! Burn! Freeze! Electricity!_

Having arrived in Neverland, Eraqus and the Warrior of Light were fighting against the Manikins just seconds after they arrived, and they were pretty busy with fighting against them with their swordsmen skills and magic, with Eraqus having been taught by the best Keyblade Master in his youth, while the Warrior of Light had been trained to defend the light. They made a fairly good team so far, but they knew that their task wasn't over yet.

Finally, after a good hour, the enemies had died down for now. Eraqus and Light had sighed in relief.

"I'm getting too old for this." Eraqus admitted, before asking in a serious tone, "What in the world are these things? They cannot be the Unversed." as he had been realising that the Unversed had just simply vanished into thin air.

"Manikins." said the Warrior of Light. "Beings from the Dimensional Rift. Recently opened by Garland and all those who follow him."

This got the Keyblade Master's attention as he turned to his partner and asked, "Who is this Garland?"

Light looked at him and explained, "Garland-he was once the head of the royal guards of the Cornilain family in the world where I come from. But recently, he deserted and betrayed the land, and I gather, that he has some sort of connection with the evil being named Chaos-the God of Discord."

"Chaos...God of Discord." Eraqus repeated slowly.

"What's worse," Light continued, "Is that Garland discovered a way to other worlds and I fear that he has something to do with releasing the Manikins into this Realm to attack many. I had been chosen by the Goddess of Harmony-Cosmos, into this task in taking down Garland and all those who threaten the Light."

The Warrior paused, and then admitted, "What I'm concerned is, what has happened here before I met you."

"Xehanort." Eraqus knew, and grunted. "That old fool wished to bring about a Keyblade War into this realm and was willing for all worlds to fall into darkness, all because of his own curiousity about the legend. He would break all rules and tell all those who would upset the balance and would do their own great evils. I was too late in stopping him before that happened. I may have vanquished him, but the threat is still out there."

The Warrior of Light approached him and inquired, "And you believe your former pupils were in the league of Xehanort before his death? Or is it for another reason?"

Before Eraqus could give out his answer, both of them heard another voice say, "Swoggle me eyes! Not more of the goody goodys!" causing them to turn and see a Pirate Captain in a red coat, which, unknown to them, is actually Captain Hook.

"All though, it's nice that those strange people made out of glass are gone." Hook admitted, "Got in me way in getting revenge on that Peter Pan!"

Eraqus and the Warrior of Light just stared, before they sensed the darkness in Hook's heart, and immediately summoned their weapons for a fight, much to Hook's irritation.

"What!? Now you thinkin' on taking me out?" Hook demanded.

"You seek something, but your heart is too clouded to realise the real meaning of the light." Eraqus states.

"Is that so?" Hook inquired, before saying, "You'll be saying somethin' else when I make you both walk the plank on me ship!" before clearing his throat and continued in a more casual tone, "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Warrior of Light scoffed, then said, "A man without care in the world."

This made Hook angry, and he just pulled out his sword, when they all heard a tick-tock sound, which made the Pirate freeze in horror. He looked around in a panic, and to his utter horror, was the same Crocodile in the river near them, looking at the pirate hungrily. "Not you again!" Hook screamed, before he turned and never ran so fast in his life, screaming like a banshee, "SMEEEEEE!" while the Crocodile gave chase, snapping his jaws for a taste of the Pirate, much to Eraqus' and the Warrior of Light's confusion.

Both of them stayed silent for a few moments, until Eraqus admitted, "Well, that was unexpected."

"I advise that we move on." Warrior of Light said, "It appears that this world too has no signs of who we seek." before he began to walk away.

Eraqus stayed behind, and thought back to the question his partner asked him. He also thought about how dangerous Ven was, but now that he thought about it, the young teen was a good boy, and he had been excited for Aqua and Terra to see them become Keyblade masters, and how he told them to focus more on the exam than his own safety, and how he defended himself and had not interferred as hard as he could.

Then again, perhaps Ventus has been too close to Terra and Aqua.

'I must focus. The darkness must be destroyed.' Eraqus thought to himself, before he followed Warrior of Light to another world.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Lake, Odette, Aqua, Jean-Bob and Speed explained the situation to Puffin who asked, not understanding clearly yet, "Let me get this straight. You mean every night when the moonlight leaves the lake you..." and demostraded by stretching his neck, and went, "<em>Honk honk?<em>" as they were all at the edge on the stone steps.

"Right." Odette answered, then said, "The following night, if I want to turn back into a human, I have to be on the lake."

Jean-Bob then said to himself, adding, "Hmph. All she needs is a little moonlight. Me, I 'ave to be smooched." to which this made Aqua roll her eyes as he pluckered.

'_You're not like Naveen_.' She thought to herself.

Puffin smiled, "No fear." before he flew up to the top of the stone banister as he explained the plan, "You fly to your prince, we bring him back to the lake. The moon comes up, you change into a princess and," then imitated a trumpet, then grabbed Jean-Bob, held him bridal like and concluded, "Happily ever after!"

"If only it was that easy." Aqua pointed out, "The problem is, how can Odette find him?"

Shocked at hearing this, Puffin dropped Jean-Bob in disbelief while looking at Odette and asked, "Ya don't know where he is?"

"I don't even know where _I_ am." Odette admitted.

"I bet _he_ does." Speed thought a bit scaredly while pointing at the Castle near by.

Aqua thought deeply about this, "It's most likely. Plus, he's planning to take over Odette's father's kingdom and this is why he brought her here in the first place to prevent Odette into marrying Derek, because if that happened, then Rothbart's plans in ruling the kingdom is ruined."

"You seem to know this." Puffin thought.

"It's a bit complicated to admit that." Aqua said.

Jean-Bob rolled his eyes and then said sarcastically, "Oh that's a great idea. Just say, _'Monsieur Rothbart, I'd like to leave now, do you have a map or something'_?"

That's when Aqua, Odette and Puffin realised this and the three of them exclaimed excitedly, "That's it! A map!"

Jean-Bob shrieked and covered his mouth, realizing his mistake.

While Odette and Puffin flew up to the castle to look through the windows, Aqua glanced around for any signs of danger, like the Unversed or the Manikins, or any other enemies, and Jean-Bob tried to sneak away, but was stopped by Speed who stepped on his foot, preventing him from getting away. Thankfully, Odette came back to give out the news.

"It's hanging on the wall. In the upper chamber." said Odette after she lands on the ground.

Puffin lands as well as he explains the plan, "Odette can keep a look-out and Aqua can look out for those strange fellows while we get the map." But Jean-Bob had his arms crossed, asking in sarcasm, "_We?_"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief, as Puffin asked, "You're not going to help us?"

"Oui." was The frog's reply, before adding stubbornly, "No way, jose. No chance!"

"No choice." Speed concluded as he and Puffin then dragged the struggling Jean-Bob towards the castle while Odette flies up to the windows, and Aqua joins them to aid them in the adventure towards the doors, but found it locked.

Puffin tried to push it open, but sighed. "It's locked."

Seeing the large keyhole on the door, Aqua had an idea, and told the others to stand back, which they did. Summoning her Keyblade, she points it at the keyhole and a beam of light shot out from it and unlocked the keyhole which disappeared and the doors opened. Needless to say, her friends were impressed.

"Neat trick ya got there." Puffin admitted.

"Thanks." Aqua blushed little, before she sensed the danger and quickly turned, just in time to see Manikins appear out of nowhere again. The three animals around her gasped in horror.

"Go!" Aqua told them, and Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed rushed in(well, at least Speed tried to, anyway), and the Keyblade wielder rushed in and battled against the Manikins, keeping them away from the doors as this was their only chance for Odette to get Derek to the lake so they can begin to break the spell.

"Fire!" Aqua chanted, firing her spell at three Manikins, before continuing to slash them and dodging their attacks. The young woman fought long and hard against the Manikins, until the last one was destroyed, and she sighed in relief, just before hearing glass smash. Rushing to investigate, Aqua gasped as Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed were thrown out of the window and are falling straight to the mout with the map! Thankfully, Puffin saves Speed to the shore before hurtfully skidding to a stop, laying there. Jean-Bob however, yelped in horror as he realized that his landing is towards the Alligators who prepared to eat him. He then blowed at the map to fly up, missing the carnivors, before he is saved by Odette who grabbed him and the map, flying towards the shore.

Aqua sighed in relief before joining the group and stuided the map a few minutes later. Odette saw where they were, and said, "There's Derek's Kingdom." and then she asked to Aqua, "When do we leave?"

The blue-haired woman's reply was an awkward, "Uh, I don't think anytime soon." looking at their three friends who all had bandages on their arms, using canes to lean on, and rubbed their sore heads, not to mention that they were completely exhausted.

* * *

><p>A bit later, after Aqua cured the others with a healing spell, they were getting prepared to get ready for the plan to be put into motion. Aqua waited with Puffin, while Jean-Bob, Odette and Speed were having a conversation, before all five of them were back together and it was time for the plan.<p>

"Ten hut!" Puffin announced. "It is zero hour, troops." in his Lieutenant tone. He then turned to the Princess and ordered, "Odette, prepare for take-off."

"Right." Odette replied, then swam off to prepare to fly. Puffin then said, "The rest of you have your assignments. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Aqua nodded in affirmitive tone, standing proud like she would use to for Eraqus back in the Land of Departure.

"Ready for action, sir!" Speed saluted.

"How about you, Jean-Bob?" Puffin asked, but all Jean-Bob(who got back onto Speed's back and dried himself off) did was twist his leg to sqeeze the water out.

"Jean-Bob?"

Still no answer.

Having an annoyed idea, Puffin bowed, and said to the 'prince' with a forced grin, "Highness?"

This worked, because Jean-Bob smiled, lets go of his leg, and replied, "Oui! I am ready."

"Take off!" Puffin then leaps into the water, then flew back out, and he and Odette began their flight towards their destination, with Aqua calling out to them, "Be careful!"

"Good luck! Have a nice flight!" Speed added, as he slowly floated around to wave goodbye to them. Jean-Bob who was busy talking and warning Puffin, was now at the wrong side, as he said, "Remember! If anything happens to her, I'll have you whipped, flogged, put on the rack-" until realizing he was facing the wrong way, turned around and finished, "then have your back legs fried in butter!"

* * *

><p>Hours later, Aqua was pacing back and forth as the sun had long set. She was on the top of a rock with Jean-Bob and Speed, still waiting for Odette and Puffin and Derek. The young woman was praying that nothing went wrong.<p>

"No sign of them yet." Speed thought.

Jean-Bob grumbled in annoyance, "I hope that petty Puffin knows what he's doing." suddenly Aqua cried out in excitement, "There they are!" causing the frog 'prince' and Speed to look up. True to Aqua's words, Puffin and Odette have returned, searching for them.

Seeing two fireflies, Jean-Bob grabbed two, held them up high and waved them, acting like LightHouses or light signals, getting the two's attention.

"Ha ha! There they are!" Puffin declared happily, seeing the light. As he and Odette prepared for a landing, Derek finally arrived, and stopped, amazed to see a mansion with a huge lake. '_What is this place_?' he thought to himself.

Odette and Puffin finally lands on the rock where three of their friends were,. Once they came back, Jean-Bob lets go of the glowing insects, and blew them away.

"It's almost time, Odette. Look." Puffin informed, pointing at the up rising Moon.

Nervous and panicking, Odette said, "I can't do it."

Shocked, the others turned to her and Aqua pointed out, "You have to."

"He'll kill me," Odette said, scared after what happened earlier.

Seeing that she was worried that she might not make it, Puffin himself was worried, but he was also concerned for the princess's future, and pointed out, "Oh… You don't do it now, Odette, you've lost your chance for life."

"He's right." Aqua agreed, "This is the only way."

Finally seeing the point, Odette looked at her friends, and decided, "All right. I'll do it."

"Go!" Puffin encouraged.

Odette then hovered down to the lake. On the shore, Derek was stunned to see the swan hovering down. "What?"

As Odette got closer, the others noticed the clouds forming, attempting to briefly block out the moonlight. Aqua gasped in horror and immediately leaped down from the hill to try and save Odette.

But by the time Odette landed in the water and floated right into the moon's reflection, she gasped in horror to see the clouds blocking the moon, and saw that Derek aimed to kill her.

"Gotcha!" Derek whispered.

"NO!" Aqua screamed as she quickly steps in front of Derek, her Keyblade in hand. "You can't kill her!"

"Who are you?" Derek demanded. But before either of them could continue, the light of Odette's transformation finally begins. Both of them turned around to see water forming around the swan. When the water settled, in place of the swan, was now Odette in her human form.

Stunned in disbelief, Derek was amazed that Odette stood there in the shallow parts of the lake, greeting, "Hello, Derek."

Forgetting the great animal, Derek dropped his bow, rushed passed Aqua and up to Odette and held her in his arms, spinning her around, before they kiss; The first part of breaking the spell complete.

"Oh Derek, I've missed you so." Odette whispered.

"No one believed me, but I knew." Derek said, so relieved that his true love was save and sound.

Seeing that the two of them should have a moment alone, Aqua moved away to half of the other side of the lake, tears forming in her eyes, relieved that half of the mission is complete. Seeing this made her think about Terra again, and felt guilt rise in her heart, but she knew that she had to help Odette and find Ven.

She half-listened to their conversation, and half-thought about things that happened to her and her friends. Aqua then took out her Wayfinder and sighed. Maybe someday when she dies, she'll see Terra again and tell him how much she loved him and how she missed him and only wished she could've helped him.

Suddenly she heard armor behind her, but Aqua was too late as Garland raised his sword at her and everything when black. Garland stared at Aqua's unconscious form with an evil chuckle.

"Your task shall not be easy, child." said Garland. "Soon, you and your precious friend shall join your lover along with many others. For now...I shall leave you to your nightmares and your heart shall fall into despair." before he vanished into a corridor of darkness, while Derek left after hearing Odette explain the situation and had an idea on how to fully break the spell.

But there was a downside to that. Rothbart already knew the plan and had so broken Odette's chances because he reminded her that on the same night as the ball, the moon has disappeared and Odette will have to remain a swan for an entire day and night, no chances of even becoming human. He laughed evilly as Odette cried and broke down into tears, and her friends were horrified at this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rothbart entered his castle, with Bridget following, as the man said, "No matter what they do, I'm always one step ahead." then he admitted, "On the other hand, Prince Derek's vow could ruin everything."<p>

"Ah!" Bridget gasped.

"I'm gonna have to deal with him... But how?" asked Rothbart, both him and Bridget having a thought.

"Wait!" Rothbart beamed up, and said, "I'll get Derek to offer his vow to the wrong princess!"

"Eeee?" Bridget offered, pointing at herself.

"That's it!" Rothbart exclaimed, laughed and then pointed at his assistance, saying, "I'll make you look like Odette. Well, that's gonna take a lot of work, but it'll be worth it." while Bridget tried to style her hair.

Rothbart then explained his plan, "'Cause when he makes his vow to the wrong girl, Odette will die, and I'll finish Derek, and that blue-haired woman off myself." then he cringed in excitement, "Oh, I love it! I mean, this is really classy… This is me!"

* * *

><p><em>Blinking her eyes open, Aqua felt the world coming back to her, but when her vision cleared, she realised she was no longer at Swan Lake, but in an empty plains filled with millions and millions of lifeless Keyblades. Everything seemed dead. Getting up slowly, Aqua looked around, feeling nevous.<em>

_"Where am I?" She asked to herself. But something or rather, someone caught her attention and she gasped in disbelief._

_The familiar dark brown hair, blue eyes and clothing, standing by himself. He looked serious with a hint of sadness._

_"Terra?" Aqua asked hopefully. She made to rush over to him, but stopped and gasped again, as a second person appeared-that person was her! A second Aqua with the similiar seriousness, and Terra noticed the second Aqua while not seeing Aqua herself._

_While the female Keyblade wielder blinked in confused shock, her double stopped near Terra, both silent for a moment._

_"I was told," the second Aqua began, with a hint of sadness, "The Master was struck down."_

_Aqua and Terra both gasped, and while Aqua thought that this wasn't right, Terra eventually admitted, "Yes...that's right. I was stupid and helped Xehanort do it."_

_Both Aquas gasped, while Terra continued, "The Master-he tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I wanted to protect him."_

_The real Aqua was puzzled. What was going on? Was this a dream? Her double sighed at this, while Terra continued, "But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up-all so he could awaken the darkness inside me."_

_Another silence, then Terra turned to the second Aqua and said, "You were right, Aqua-and so was the Master. I did need to be watched."_

_'_No_.' Aqua thought. '_The Master...he...I don't understand either_.'_

_"This is what would've happened if I won, and not the Master." Terra said, but it those words didn't come from his mouth. Blinking, Aqua turned and gasped in shock as another Terra was standing next to her. Aqua looked back to Terra and her double, then back to the other Terra._

_"T-Terra?" Aqua asked to the man next to her. "What's happening?"_

_"This is a vision of what might've happened," Terra said, "What you're seeing is an illusion."_

_Looking back at the other two, Aqua then realized that the Terra next to her is real. "So, this is a dream?" she asked. Her heart ached as then realised that Terra's spirit must've found her and appeared to her in her sleep._

_"But even so, to me it makes no difference." Terra sighed, "What my other self said is true, Aqua. I went astray, and lost my life because of it."_

_Aqua looked doubtful, not listening to her double speak. "What else is darkness, but hate and rage?" she asked. "Xehanort was feeding the dark fires within you-making you fight. If it was the Master who died, then you'd go astray again."_

_"I'm sorry." Terra whispered. "I want...I want to fix this, but I can't."_

_"I'm sorry too." Aqua admitted, confusing her dead friend, before she continued, "I wish I knew sooner. The Master-Eraqus, he wants to kill Ven, erase my memories of both of you, and destroy love and friendship. I don't know what to do."_

_Before either of them or their doubles could continue, an illusion of Ventus approached the double Terra and the double Aqua, causing the real ones to glance at them and listen again._

_"Xehanort wants me and Vanitas to fight, and make some kind of _"X-blade."_" said Ven, "But the Master said we can't let that happen...and he tried to destroy me for_

_it."_

_"Keyblade?" Both Aquas asked._

_Ven shook his head, saying in pain and guilt, "I still don't know exactly what it is. But...it scares me to death. Even just the thought of it."_

_Aqua then remembered what Eraqus told her earlier when she last confronted him, and felt more guilt rise inside her. It made sense to her, and now, she knew that if she didn't find Ven soon enough, Eraqus will win. Terra sensed her sorrow, because he then pulled her into his chest and held her in his arms, allowing her to cry._

_"Aqua..." Terra began, "I know that you can find Ven. I'll try and help you in spirit."_

_"I...I never felt so alone." Aqua sobbed, burying her face into Terra's chest even further._

_Terra held his friend closer, whispering, "Shh...We're always with you, Aqua. Me and Ven both. I'm always with you."_

_Calming down a little, Aqua looked up at Terra's face, tears still falling. "Terra...I-" she was silenced when he placed a gentle finger on her lips._

_"I'll see you again soon." Terra nodded, "I promise."_

_Finding a strange feeling, Aqua leaned up to Terra who lowered down a bit, slowly closing their eyes, until their lips met, and they drawn into a kiss. It felt so wonderful, almost too real to be a simple dream._

_Then, they were pulled apart from each other, and Aqua, seeing this, screamed out, "Terra! Terra! Terra, don't leave me!"_

_But Terra was once again gone, and the world around Aqua darkened and once again, she lost consciousness._

* * *

><p><strong>Nice touch, eh? Don't worry, the story continues in the next chapter. So yeah, to those who asked about how I knew about Kingdom Hearts 3's release date, well, it hasn't been confirmed yet, but from what I found out about Nomura's other projects that'll keep him busy until 2019, I just know that KH3 is not on top of his list(and neither is the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII for after the secret ending of Dirge of Cerberus, which also sucks). I hope that I'm wrong, but, very unlikely. T_T;<strong>

**Anyway, keep on those reviews, and I'll see you later!**


	16. Everlasting Trust-Part I

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: I already have several ideas for the sequals of this story, and I want to do them like now, but then again, if I do that, it'll end up making spoilers for the ending of this story, and I know that you guys would seriously not want that.**

**Oh, what'll I do? What'll I do!? What a crisis view!**

**...Wait, what? 0~0; Okay, that was a lame line. Oh well, let's continue.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter sixteen: Everlasting Trust-Part I.<strong>_

Still depressed, Ven and Kuzco found a huge green field with several hills, with other llamas living there and eating the grass. The Keyblade wielder still promised to take Kuzco home, but the Emperor hasn't said anything about wanting to return again anytime soon, if ever. After hearing what Yzma said yesterday, Ven could tell that Kuzco was feeling guilty for his previous actions. So, the two wandered down and as Ven stretched out his arms, while feeling guilty for Terra's death and everything that's happened, they heard a familiar voice, one that they thought they wouldn't hear again.

"So there we were standing on the cliff, and the ground started to rumble." Pacha's voice said. Ven and Kuzco looked and finally, the found the person they wanted to see.

Pacha was on the ground talking to the llamas as he continued, "And just as it started to go, he grabbed me before I fell. Do you believe that?" he laughed before adding, "You know, call me crazy for following this guy all the way out here...but as much as he tries to deny it, I know there's some good in him. Even this young man named Ventus believed in him and wanted to help out. Besides, I couldn't just leave him out here all alone."

He then concluded as if it was a secret, "He's a lousy llama. I mean, a really lousy llama." until he noticed both Ven and Kuzco approach him with beaming smiles. He smiled in return and stood up, brushing grass and dirt off his poncho.

Feeling guilt and embarrassment again, Kuzco began, "Y-you know, guys. What I said to you and Pacha at the diner, I, I didn't really mean-"

Before he could continued, Pacha held up a hand to stop him talking and gave him a forgiving smile, asking, "So, you tired of being a llama?"

His eyes tearing up, Kuzco wailed, "Ye-ee-ee-es!"

'_I wish Eraqus was this forgiving_.' Ven thought. It was so sad that his former master wanted to kill him just because he had the power to use the X-Blade and refused to let Terra become a Master and even is a threat to Aqua. It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>After a heart-warming conversation, the boys agreed to return to Pacha's village to gather supplies and then race back to the Palace to turn Kuzco back into a human.<p>

"Okay, we're just gonna stop at my house and get some supplies." Pacha said as he and the others ran through the jungle.

"And we'll be on our way, right?" Kuzco asked.

"Yep! That's the plan!" Ven said, as they ran around the corner of the jungle and out into the open and entered the peaceful and nice looking village. But as they ran up the stairs toward's Pacha's home, a couple of elderly villagers who were playing chess called out to Pacha.

"Hey Pacha. You just missed your relatives." Said one villager.

Pacha, Ven and Kuzco paused in confusion, as the older man asked, "My relatives?"

The skinner old man replied, "We just sent them up to your house."

"What did they look like?" Pacha asked, him, Ven and Kuzco feeling supicious and worried.

"See, there was this big guy, this tubby fellow, this young polite man and this older woman who was..." he turned to his friend and asked, "How would you describe her?"

The other man thought deeply, then answered, "Scary beyond all reason."

"Yeah, that's it." The skinner guy recalled, as Ven and the others glanced at each other, knowing that they had to hurry before more trouble comes.

* * *

><p>Inside Pacha's home, his wife Chicha was serving Kuja and Yzma some tea, with a skeptical expression, feeling like she shouldn't trust the people who claim to be her husband's relatives.<p>

"So, remind me again how you're related to Pacha?" Chicha asked.

Trying to be polite and nice, Yzma lied, "Why, I'm his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's great-aunt. Heh heh. Twice removed." while Kuja mentally sighed at this stupid idea, as he could sense that Chicha was not buying any of this.

Still skeptical, Chicha only went, "Uh-huh." to which Yzma turned to Kronk, asking, "Isn't that right, Kuja, Kronk?"

"Yes, indeed." Kuja found himself saying, while looking at Kronk for some help.

But the said dumbo-man was playing jump-ropes with the two children, Chaca the eldest child, and Tipo, her little brother.

"_~Ninety nine monkeys jumpin' on the bed!~_" Chaca playfully sang.

"_~One fell off and bumped his head!~_" Kronk continued, seriously having fun like a big kid that he is. Pete watched from the corner and tried so hard not to roll his eyes at such a stupid scene.

'_And Mama made a tomb 'cause the monkey is dead_.' Pete added to himself because he hated this game, even when he was a young child.

'_Oh Kronk!_' Yzma thought in irritation, before smiling innocently at Chica who said, "You know, I am so sorry that you had to come all this way, but as I said to you before, you may recall, Pacha is not here. I'll be sure and tell him you came by."

"Oh, would you, please? That would be just great." Yzma replied, but accidently hits her cup which fell onto the floor, spilling tea onto it. "Oops! Silly me."

Chicha then replied dryly, "No, no...allow me." and begins bending down to get it, but since she's pregnant it's taking a while.

Seeing that the woman was busy, Yzma used this chance to have a conversation with Kronk who was still playing with the younger children. They played paddy-cake while still playing jump-rope, having a silent converstaion, though Kronk still wanted to play with the kids, much to Yzma's annoyance. Kuja on the other hand, shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. Why did he agree with this in the first place?

Boy was he surrounded by idiots.

Yzma went back to the chair, looking as though she didn't move, as Chicha stood up again, not knowing what happened as she placed the cup back onto the table.

"So, while we're waiting for Paca -" Yzma began.

"Pacha." Chicha corrected.

Yzma nodded, "Oh, yes. Perhaps we can have a tour of your lovely home."

Still not trusting the creepy old lady, Chicha suggested, "You know, why don't you just come back when Pacha gets home? I'm sure he'd love to show you the..." but she trailled off as out by the window behind Yzma, was her panicked looking husband who made a silent gesture to have a conversation at the back before disappearing.

Now having a feeling that something was seriously going on, Chicha made a panicked gesture, lying, "Excuse me, won't you? I think I left something in the oven." and dashed off.

Now seeing her chance, Yzma went back to Kronk who was saying to the children, "This is my variation of double dutch. On the signal, we switch places."

"Kronk, it's time!" Yzma said.

But as usual, he was oblivious and said, "OKAY!" and switched, now jumping again, whiel Yzma was stuck in the middle, waving the ropes for the three of them in irritation. This made Pete laugh and Kuja smirk and softly chuckle at the scene.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Pacha and Chicha met in the kitchen as Pacha was explaining everything that's been happening for the last couple of days and the truth about Kuzco and the kingdom in danger, and about Ven helping them out.<p>

"So, we have to get back to the palace, find the lab, and change him back." Pacha explained in a whisper.

Then both Ven and Kuzco appeared from outside, looking through the window, greeting, "Hi!/Hi there!" only to get smacked in the faces by the frying pan at the exact same time by Chicha who was startled. Dazed and seeing miniture stars, llamas and Unversed circle around their heads, the poor teens fell backwards, while Pacha winched in sympathy for the poor boys.

"Um...they're the boys." Pacha winced, pointing at the two teens.

"Whoops." Chicha looked over, feeling embarrassed for hitting the two boys.

After a bit more of the conversation, group made a plan that Chicha and the children would hold the two villains back long enough to give Pacha, Kuzco and Ventus time to be ahead.

"Go, I'll stall them long enough for you three to get a head start." Chicha said, encouraging her husband to do the right thing.

Smiling, Pacha said, "Thanks, honey!" and lovingly kissed her, before running out the door.

While Ven rubbed his head and waved a goodbye to Chicha after getting rid of his dizzy spells, then followed Pacha, Kuzco, still dazed, stood up with swirls in his eyes, saying almost drunkingly, "You have a lovely wife. They're both very pretty." before being dragged away by Pacha and Ven.

After that, the trio made a mad dash back towards the Palace as fast as they could, the blonde-haired teen asked worriedly, "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, to leave your family with those two?" Kuzco added, also worried.

Pacha replied, "Oh, don't worry. They can handle themselves." though worried himself, he had to trust his family.

* * *

><p>Luckly, the trio didn't have to worry at all, because Pacha's family had locked Kuja, Pete, Yzma and Kronk into the closest, having fun while they're at it. To the four villians, it was so dark that they could only see each other's eyes, which, to Kronk and Pete, it was getting more and more creepy. (Note: I have a terrible fear of the dark)<p>

"What do you mean the door is stuck? Try jiggling the handle." Chicha suggested, smirking.

"There is no handle in here, lady!" Pete yelled, irritated.

"Pete, will you be quiet?" Kuja asked in annoyance.

Truth, Chicha had the now forced broken handle in her hand, and smirked while asking, "There's not? Are you sure?" while her two children laughed.

"Alright!" Yzma yelled again, "I've had enough of this. Tell us where the talking llama is and we'll burn your house to the ground."

Realising Yzma's incorrect sentence, Kronk asked, "Um, don't you mean 'or'?"

Sighing heavily, Yzma tried again, poking her eye out the hole where the handle was, repeating and correcting herself, "Tell us where the talking llama is **or** we'll burn your house to the ground."

Chaca, unfazed, replied, "Well, which is it? That seems like a pretty crucial conjunction."

Now really mad, Yzma turned to Kronk and ordered, "That's it! Kronk, Kuja or Pete, break the door down!"

"I'd rather not." Kuja replied, "Besides, sending in Manikins would be a complete waste of time."

"I ain't gonna do it!" Pete protested.

"Break it down? Are you kidding me? This is hand-carved mahogany." Kronk pointed out.

Having no time, Yzma pointed out, "I don't care, you fools." she pushed him away, "Get out of my way! I'll break it down myself." then she started counting to three.

Chicha was expecting this, and gazed at her children, smirking, "Okay, kids, you know what to do."

Giggling away, knowing that they were allowed now to cause trouble for the sake of their father, Chaca and Tipo replied, "Right mom!" and dashed off to begin their fun.

"Three!" Yzma shouted, and just as she was about to break the door down, Chicha replaced the handle and yanked it open, causing the older room to run in high speed.

Yzma comes running out, she slides on a wet floor and goes flying out the front door into a wheel barrow which goes right down the hill. Tipo holds up stick with a bee's hive and Yzma goes flying through it, covered in honey. Further down the hill Chaca holds up a pillow. Yzma hits it and is now covered in feathers. The wheel barrow hits a rock and Yzma goes flying towards a tree where a pinata is hung up for the children to hit.

"Okay, children, on your mark, get set..." a teacher with young school kids counted, as Yzma knocks it out of the way, and is now the pinata. "Go!" The teacher said, and the kids are now bashing against Yzma.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it, you little brats! Huh?" She then looked up further ahead, noticing footprints, then saw Ven, Kuzco and Pacha just disappearing on the otherside of the hill, making their way back to the Palace.

"OW!" Yzma shouted, then she cried out to Kronk from down below, "Oh, there they go, guys! They're getting away!"

At the house, the family and Kronk stand together, while Kronk laughed and said gratefully, "Ha ha ha! Well, I had a great time. Let's not wait until the next family reunion to get together." to which Chicha found that she can at least trust Kronk with her children and that he was stupid yet kind, while Pete and Kuja raced down to help Yzma, though Pete ended up tripping and crashing into the ground way passed the tree, much to Kuja's further annoyance.

"KRRROONNKKK!" Yzma yelled.

Embarrassed, Kronk waved an apologetic hand and said, "I, uh, I gotta run." and ran off to help out Yzma.

* * *

><p>Back in Radiant Garden, the closer they got to the castle, the more Lea just wanted to turn and run and go home. He fought the urge to run away, but he was also becoming increasingly scared. The red-haired teen truly hoped that Isa was wrong and that they weren't gonna get arrested for the wrong reasons. Besides, Kairi was too young to be sent to prison.<p>

Isa held onto Kairi's small hand into his own, while walking side by side with Lea, and mentally sighed, hoping that they were gonna be fine. Besides, Terra(the female one) was nervous herself. It's a bit weird how Mickey was fine and what kind of conversation he needed with Ansem the Wise, and Zidane, well, you just never know with the guy who had a monkey's tail.

Finally, they reached the familiar huge front doors of the castle, and Lea felt his heart stop and automatically swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He didn't know what to expect or what was going to happen. Sure, he and Isa always wanted to explore the castle, but to be brought here against their will was something that wasn't on his list.

"Come along." Aeleus's voice snapped Lea out of his thoughts, and the teen followed the others into the opened doors and inside the amazing castle. Once and a while, Lea, Isa, Kairi, Terra and Zidane glanced around the halls of the castle while following the guards and Mickey. Through several halls(which made Zidane ask softly, "Whoa, this place a maze, or what?") and finally, they stopped in front of a single door, to which Mickey knew was Ansem's office.

Dilan knocked once, and Ansem's voice from the other side muttered, "Enter." and the guard opened the door, he and his partner gesturing the others to walk in. Mickey and Terra both nodded, and walked in, but Lea and Isa glanced at each other, not certain if they were allowed to join them or not, while Kairi still felt scared adn Zidane looked at the guards.

"We don't have all day." Dilan said sharply to get the others' attentions.

"Us too?" Zidane asked, pointing at himself and Lea, Isa and Kairi, and the guards nod.

Surprised yet a bit more scared, the four of them entered the room, and Lea and Isa blinked in awe at the sight of the room. It was small and simple, but otherwise impressive. Shelves filled with books, and lava-lamps but instead of gooy stuff, the lamps were filled with fake heart shaped objects. On the wall was a diagram(or something) of the human body and the insides, like the organs-the heart, the brain, the muscles, the lungs, ect.

In the middle of the room, was a desk and the chair behind it was occupied by the very man Lea and Isa were nervous to meet in the situation they were in now, and also the one Mickey was secretly good friends with; Ansem the Wise.

The guards bowed, as did Mickey, which Lea, Isa and Zidane caught on quickly and did the same without wanting to get into trouble, and Kairi waved nervously and Terra nodded, just as Even and Ienzo emerged from the lab next door and both stood next to Ansem's chair.

"I'm glad that you have found the children." Ansem acknowlaged to his guards who nodded before he continued, "Their families would be very relieved to have them back safe and sound."

Surprised, Lea couldn't help but ask, "So wait. You mean we aren't gonna get arrested?" before being smacked on the arm by Isa who glared at him with an expression that told him to shut up, while Lea rubbed his arm and glared back.

Ansem frowned, though he did understand Lea's worries. "So you two young gentlemen are the troublemakers who tried several times to break into the castle. Despite this, you then ran away and took young Kairi with you. Care to explain that?" he stated and inquired.

"Sir, I believe I am to blame for the mistake." Isa spoke up before Lea could get the chance. "We noticed that the guards were more, well, let's just say, vigilant lately, and so, I thought that you had sent them to arrest us, and then when you taking other people in, I suppose we both got paranoid and didn't want to get arrested."

"The only reason we brought Kairi with was because we thought she was gonna get arrested too, but she's way too young to do anything wrong," Lea quickly added, "Not to mention way too cute and innocent."

"Then we had a second thought and decided to come back home to find out what's going on." Isa continued. "We're deeply sorry for the trouble, sir."

Ah, so that explains it. Nodding, Ansem replied, "As long as you learned from your actions. In a misunderstanding, you both took responsibility in protecting each other as well as a young child. I will continue to speak with the both of you once the medical tests are done for both of you, while I speak to Mickey Mouse here, as well as the young lady."

"Medical tests?" Lea asked, blinking on confusion. Was the whole really about this? "No offence, sir, but, we're not sick."

"I am certain that my apprentince Even will explain." Ansem nodded, "Once the tests are done, we'll see." before turning to the scientest who nodded, and gestured two teenagers and the four year old to follow him, before heading back into the lab, with Ienzo following him.

While they were relived that they weren't going to get arrested, Lea and Isa were confused about what's going on, so, they and Kairi followed the scientest into the lab, as Zidane then turned to Ansem and asked, "Excuse me, sir, but, what about me?"

"And you are?" Ansem inquired.

"Name's Zidane." the short thief answered, "I'm travelling with Mickey to find his two friends."

"I see. Well then, I advice you to wait outside, Zidane." Ansem says.

The Guards then led Zidane outside, while Mickey and Terra were alone with Ansem who nodded to them. "My friend," Ansem began, speaking to Mickey, "What brings you back here so soon?"

Mickey sighed and answered, "Well, ya see, Wise Ansem, something terrible happened, and like Zidane said, I'm lookin' for two friends of mine, named Ventus and Aqua. On top of that, Terra here has a few problems, and, a lotta things is going on."

"I agree." Ansem nodded, "We have a unfortunate here at the Castle as well."

And so the long conversation began.

* * *

><p>Someone was calling her. At first, Aqua had no idea who, but as she began to reawaken back to reality, the voices became more and more familiar.<p>

"..._ua...qua...Aqua_...Aqua!" Puffin was crying out, while Aqua finally opened her eyes by blinking, her vision becoming less and less blurrly, until finally, it cleared and Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed were hoving over her with worried and feared expressions. It was still night-time, but somehow the moon disappeared and Odette was nowhere to be found. Neither was Derek. On top of that, the three animals looked like they were beginning to dry out from being in water or something.

Slowly sitting up, Aqua held her head gently against her hand and asked, "W-what happened?" noticing how tired and sore she was. She recalled in being knocked out by the strange man she didn't recongise and remembered what happened.

"Here's what happened." Puffin began to explain, "That Rothbart fella knew what we were doing, and he then imprisoned Odette into the dungeon while she's still in her swan form, and you were knocked out suddenly and he took you into the castle and locked you up. So the three of us," he pointed at himself, Jean-Bob and Speed, "worked together to get Odette out so she could get to the ball, and meet with Prince Derek."

While shocked by this, Aqua was relieved that Odette was freed, then asked, "How did I get out?"

"We were about to rescue you, when this ghost fella in similiar clothing to yours appeared and carried you to us," Puffin explained.

_In a Flash back, Puffin kicked the gator away once he made it to the surface after Odette escaped, before he turned and cheered, "Go Odette! Go!" before flying back to the shore as Jean-Bob climbed out, and Speed also got out as well, while the gators then fought comically at each other, bash and punching at each other._

_"Remind me to NEVER do that again!" Jean-Bob exclaimed in exhaustion._

_"We still have to rescue Aqua in the castle." Puffin reminded, "C'mon!"_

_But before he and the others could, they stopped frozen as suddenly, a ghost of a young man was carrying an unconscious Aqua towards them and layed her gently onto the ground, before he turned to the frightened animals and said, "Don't worry. She'll wake up soon."_

_Unknown to them, it was Terra who then stood up and then disappeared, much to the trio's confusions. Jean-Bob and Speed glanced at Puffin who shrugged cluelessly._

After Puffin finished explaining, Aqua gasped, shocked at this information. "Did he...have brown hair?" she asked.

"He sure did, and for a ghost, he seemed nice." Speed replied.

Aqua couldn't believe it. She was unconscious and had a dream, while in reality, the ghost of the man she loved had saved her all this time. "Terra...it was Terra." she whispered to herself. However, before they could continue the conversation, an evil laughter filled the air, causing all of them to look up in the sky, recongising the voice as Rothbart's.

Fear for Odette's safety and Derek's as well began to enter the groups' hearts.

"Something's gone wrong." Puffin mumbled.

"There she is!" Jean-Bob cried out suddenly. The others saw her hovering towards the lake, and then they all suddenly realized that she looked deathly pale; She was dying. Aqua gasped in horror.

"I don't think she's gonna make it." Speed said in horror.

Jean-Bob when waved at the Princess, crying out, "This way, Odette!"

"Oh, keep coming, girl... Come on now." Puffin begged.

Odette's wings touched the water twice, before flying into the bushes, and then lands on the ground. Aqua, Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob then raced to her, but when they looked over a rock, they were all silent, shocked and horrified, realising what just happened.

The Princess layed there on her back, looking dead. To comfirm this even more, orange light covered her body, as she suddenly reverts back into human form. The spell has almost done it's job.

It was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Ven's adventure in Kuzco's world and Aqua's adventure in Odette's world end in the next chapter, but the story continues after that, so look out for more chapters and keep up those reviews.<strong>


	17. Everlasting Trust-Part II

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: Have to admit, this is a complicating story, but it's great to write. But enough of my blabbering, let's move on. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy...unfortunately.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter seventeen: Everlasting Trust-Part II.<strong>_

Aqua couldn't believe this had happened. She was beyond shocked and horrified, guilt rising in her chest. She had promised to get Odette back to Derek, and now the Princess was dying, if not dead already. Tears began to form in her eyes, as the Keyblade wielder felt that it was her fault that she wasn't there when her friend needed her. Was she such a failure towards her friends?

Suddenly, Derek finally arrived behind them, and Puffin, Jean-Bob, and Speed noticed as they turned their heads briefly, seeing the prince's horrified face. They backed away as the Prince rushed over to the Princess's side, holding her gently.

"Odette!" his voice shook in pain and guilt and began to sob himself, whispering, "Oh, what have I done to you? Forgive me, Odette… Forgive me." as Aqua then snapped out of it and rushed over. She casted curaga, but nothing happened.

The blue-haired young woman tried again, but still, no results. In frustration, Aqua slammed her palm onto the stone ground, try hard not to break down into tears.

"Derek?" came Odette's weak voice, getting Derek and Aqua's attentions as the Princess had stirred. Brief relief filled them. Derek looked at her, relieved that she's still alive, saying, "Yes, Odette? I'm here."

"Aqua?" Odette asked again.

"Shh, I'm here too." Aqua whispered.

The Princess looked at both of them, feeling her strength leaving her quickly. "I-I feel so weak...I think I'm..." Odette trailed, unable to finish. She herself knew now she was dying.

Derek shook his head, and points out, "No, you'll live, Odette. The vow I made was for you."

"I know. I love you, Derek." Odette said once more, caressing her true love's cheek, before her eyes close, and her hand falls limp, and she falls onto the ground, lifeless. Aqua gasped, her hands covering her mouth, then her tears fell, she and Derek unable to believe that this had happened.

"Odette... Odette! Odette!" Derek gasped. Then he said in anger and sorrow, "I made the vow for her. Do you hear?" then yelled up to the sky in sheer anger, "The vow I made was for her!" his voice echoing the forest. Aqua didn't blame him.

"No need to shout." Rothbart suddenly appeared out of nowhere, whispering. Hearing him made both Aqua and Derek turn and see him, both of them now angry at the man who had done this to Odette.

Angry herself, Aqua stood up, muttering, "You!" as she summoned her Keyblade, ready to fight, as she approached him. "This is your fault!" she accused.

"Is that a threat, young lady?" Rothbart taunted, not fazed at Aqua's anger.

"It's because of the darkness within you that this happened!" Aqua yelled, "All you want is the rule a kingdom and enslave everyone, and you killed the king and his daughter who was in love with Derek!"

Again, Rothbart was unfazed as he mocked, "Ooh! The little blue girl is angry! How terrifying!"

Derek joined Aqua, his body shaking in anger, demanding, "You're the only one with the power to save Odette. So," his eyes raged in anger at Rothbart, "Do it!"

At this response, Rothbart knocks Derek to the ground, and just as Aqua was about to attack, she was knocked down as well, landing near the prince. As the Keyblade wielder looked up, she saw Rothbart's eyes flash dangerously, as his body was then being covered in darkness-strong, powerful and dangerous darkness. It makes it worse when he has a very dangerous power within him.

"So you want to save the Princess?" Rothbart taunted, "Fine, but only if you defeat... _me_." with a growl at the last word, he then waved his hands up and then surrounds himself in orange light, and in the huge flash, nearly blinding everyone present. When the light vanished, Rothbart was gone, and in his place, was a giant green bat with a head of a wolf's. Aqua and Derek both gasped at what just happened.

As the monster roared, Derek gasped as he realized that this was the very thing that killed King William. "The Great Animal!" he gasped.

"We have to stop this thing." Aqua said as she stood up, her Keyblade tightly in her hand.

From the edge of the lake, Puffin was shaking and babbling, Speed stared in horror, and Jean-Bob said scaredly, "I'm betting on the animal." believing that both Derek and Aqua stand no chance of winning. Not only that, they will all get killed during the fight as well.

Derek he unshethed his Sword, and tried to slash at the Animal only to miss and the thing grabbed him, but it cried out in pain as Aqua leaped in the air and slashed at him before landing near the Prince who stood back up, their weapons aimed at the Great Animal. Both Aqua and Derek then slashed at the Great Animal's arm and it hissed in pain at the cut as it stumbled back. It then hissed at both of them.

The Great Animal then flew up and hid in the trees, but Aqua turned to Derek and said, "Derek, give me a boost!"

The Prince did so, and, like back when Aqua was teamed up with Prince Phillip against Maleficent's Dragon form, she was leaped high into the air and to the Animal's shock, Aqua lands on it's back and slashed at it several times before she landed back onto the ground with Derek, while the Animal flew back down for a counter attack.

It slammed hard onto the two, not giving them a chance to dodge, before it grabbed Aqua, flew high into the air and then threw her back down. She screamed as she then collasped onto Derek who had tried to save her, both of them on the ground, half-unconscious and already losing strengths. Luckly, Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob had this time to retrieve Derek's bow from the lake and Speed threw both the Bow and Jean-Bob towards Prince Derek and Aqua. The frog shook his head before jumping towards the two of them, slapping their faces.

"Wake up, wake up! Allo!" Jean-Bob cried out.

As Aqua and Derek opened their eyes, they gazed at the wet bow while Jean-Bob leaped away. Both of them stood up and Aqua quickly casted cura on herself and the Prince, but to their horror, when Derek got up and reached out for arrows, he realized that doesn't have any, and both of them, Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed realised that the Great Animal was getting closer for the kill, when a panicky voice mumbled, "Oh please..."

Recongising it, Derek asked, "Brom?" and and saw his best friend, and realized what he was doing; The Catch-and-Fire trick! Since Bromley still had arrows, he was their only hope!

Aqua and Derek nodded at each other, and once again, Derek helped Aqua leap into the air as she then cried out, "Freeze!" unleashing a blizzard spell which caused the Great Animal's wings to become frozen, just as Bromley fired a perfect aim at behind Derek who caught it just in time, and then aimed and fired at the Great Animal's chest, perching it's heart.

It was a perfect aim. Gasping out of breath in an angst and painful scream, the Great Animal then falls back as orange light flashes out of it's chest, as it was now dying. It fell and crashed hard right into the lake, and the moment it did, an explosion of lights, blue and orange formed all over it, almost like fireworks.

Aqua lands back onto the ground safely, panting a little as she realised that it was over. Rothbart is dead.

Seeing this, Bromley faints from surprise and shock, while Puffin, Jean-Bob and Speed all cheered happily in victory. Aqua noticed this and smiled faintly, then turned to Derek who had returned to Odette's lifeless body and held her in his arms, crying. Aqua watched on from behind another tree near by, and her heart and chest felt heavy with sorrow.

First Terra and now Odette. It wasn't fair.

"Forgive me. I only wanted to break the spell, to prove my love. I love you for your kindness and courage, I always have." Derek whispered, as he kissed Odette's forehead.

Suddenly, Odette's eyes flickered, her body moved slightly, as she softly asked, "Derek?"

Hearing this, Derek looked at her, and he saw that she was somehow been revived. It was a miracle. "Odette?"

"Oh, Derek." Odette said, smiling. They both embraced lovingly.

Aqua's eyes widened at this, and she smiled at such a happy ending. Odette was alive. She and Derek now had the chance to be together. Suddenly Aqua realised that it was real true love that brought the Princess back, the love that returned Odette's light.

'_The Master said that love leads to darkness, but I know now that he's wrong._' Aqua thought to herself.

"Everlasting Love." She whispered, then pulled out her Wayfinder and became sad again, knowing it won't be the case for her or Terra. Still, the fact that his spirit still exists and is protecting both her and Ventus is enough for Aqua for now.

"I'll find you Ven. I promise." Aqua whispered, knowing that she had to leave now that this world was safe from the darkness.

After a bit of celebration, Aqua told her friends of this world that she had to leave to continue her quest, and promised that she'll return somebody for a vist, before leaving and summoned her Keyblade glider, then left the world and onward to another one.

* * *

><p>Still running towards the Palace, Ven, Kuzco and Pacha were going back through the Jungle and to the broken bridge as the fastest way back in order to return the young Emperor human form. Telling his friends not to reveal this to anyone, Ven summoned his Keyblade glider, and while the other two were impressed, all three of them climbed on and glided over to the other side. They continued on, though apparently there is a flying device in Kronk's tent.<p>

They put on goggles like pilots used to wear and Kronk hits a button and wings pop out. They get partially over the canyon and out of nowhere a bolt of lightening hits the flying machine, comically crisping three of them black and within a seconds, they go down...well, except for Kuja who used his powers to levietate himself, while Pete screamed loudly before crashing down and ended up getting stuck on the edge of a lower part of the cliff, and Yzma and Kronk were nowhere to be found.

Kuja sighed while shaking his head.

In the meantime, Pete looked around, a bit stuck. "Well," he decided to say to make himself feel better, and decided that he's at least still alive. "Could be worse."

Unfortunatley for him, it was worse, because where he landed, was right next to an opening of a Jaguar's cave, and a pack of Jaguars were now having him cornered, growing deeply. A Jaguar cub appeared and went, "Meow!" like a furious cat(which was cute) at Pete who flinched, then mumbled, "Uh-oh..." realising that he's in serious trouble now.

Pete was out of Yzma's team.

* * *

><p>Having finally made it back to the Palace, with rain and thunder pouring and booming outside, Ven and his group made it inside and Kuzco lead them the way to Yzma's lab, Ventus slashing against the Manikins along the way and finally made it to the wall with two levers.<p>

"Pull one of those levers, Pacha!" Ven says, noticing two of them.

Not knowing which one, Pacha shrugged, and pulled the one closest to him, only for a trap door to open underneath Kuzco who fell and screamed, landing in water below. Pacha flinched, and muttered, "Oops. Wrong Lever."

Walking through the sliding door near them, Kuzco was soaking wet as his tail was being bitten by an alligator who had this expression of a happy dog. "Okay, why did she even have that lever?" he asked sourly as he kicked the gator with a back hoove, and the alligator whimpered off like a dog quickly as it headed back down to its watery domain.

Once Kuzco returned to the others, Pacha pulled the real lever and they were thrown into the other side of the wall and into a cart of what it looked like an evil looking rollercoster, though neither of them had seen anything like this before and were getting freaked out, especially when a male mechanical voice announced, "_**Please remain seated and keep your arms and legs in at all times**_."

"Excuse me?" Ven asked nervously. He and the others then screamed as the coster send them spirialing with many twists and turns and then sent running down a huge spiralling lane down into the deepest reaches of the lair, before it came to a violent stop and sent them flying out, and while Ven landed safely on his feet, Kuzco and Pacha were both dressed in Yzma and Kronk's lab coats, though for Kuzco, he wore Kronk's while Pacha wore Yzma's. Glancing at each other in confusion, the two then took the coats off and they and Ven, who had noticed and tried not to laugh, immediatley looked for the potion to turn Kuzco back into a human.

"What does it look like?" Ven asked, as he looked at stray bottles and tubes randomly.

"I don't know. Just keep looking!" Kuzco replied. Pacha then found an owl statue before opening it's wings to reveal that it was a cabinet with several potions with labels.

"Over here!" He called out to the others who joined him immediatley. "It has to be one of these. lions, tigers, bears-"

But then as he came to the next aisle where a human shape was a voice spoke up as they all saw it was empty, a voice suddenly spoke up, "Oh my!"

Turning around as they all heard that familiar feminine tone it spoke again revealing the very thing in her hand that they'd been searching for! "Looking for this?" It was Yzma with the human potion in her hand.

"No! It can't be!" Kuzco gasped.

"How did you get back here before us!?" Ven demanded as he summoned his Keyblade to fight. Yzma was about to explain when she paused, realising that she had no clue on how she or Kronk got here either.

"Uh? How did we Kronk?" Yzma turned to her Henchmen for some help.

Kronk, who was standing nearby with a burnt tent on his back, shrugged cluelessly, "Well, you got me."

"That was my doing." came Kuja's voice as he appeared from the darkness, smiling evilly at the trio of heroes. "I never liked to leave any loose ends."

He then turned his attention to Ven and chuckled, "I assume that you must be Ventus, considering how you have a Keyblade in your hand."

Ven gasped at this, then demanded, "How did you know me and the Keyblade!?" as he may not be Eraqus's apprentince anymore, but the young teen still followed the rules of the World Order.

"It is not my place to give you answer, rather it is to destroy you and your friends that is my priority." said Kuja.

Yzma smirked at this, and said, "He's right. Back to business."

Kuzco laughed nervously at this, saying, "Okay I admit it, maybe I wasn't as nice as I should have been, but Yzma, do you really want to kill me?"

The old woman grinned evilly, and said, "Just think of it as you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, that your body's part of a permanent outplacement." which freaked Kuzco and even both Pacha and Ven out at these words.

However, just like Kronk always does, remarked, "Hey, that's kind of like what he said to you when you got fired." as he took off the useless tent.

"I know. It's called a cruel irony, just like my dependence on you." Yzma grunted in annoyance.

"Wait a minute!" Ven cried out, "That's the reason why you want to kill Kuzco!? Lady, there's something seriously wrong with you."

"Well, I suppose there's something wrong with you as well." Yzma said as she pulled out a knife from her back, then threw it to Kronk and ordered him, "Finish them off."

But the big guy was torn between this, then he heard a voice saying, "Hey, you're not backing down now, are you, big guy?"

**Poof!** His bad-side conscience appeared on his left shoulder, wearing a devil costume. Puzzled, Kronk asked, "Uh, where's the other guy?"

The shoulder angel shows up and he's having his hair done. He's sitting in a hair dryer like in a beauty salon. Seeing this, The shoulder angel stood up and apologuised, "Sorry I'm late. So, what'd I miss?"

But while Kronk was having a conversation with his consciousnesses, the others could only see that he was talking to himself and were dumbfounded. Kuja sighed and held his head in his hand, grumbling, "He is the biggest idiot I've ever met."

"Is he always like this?" Ven asked to Kuzco who shrugged.

"I knew that he was weird, but, this is just ridiculous." was the llama's reply.

Yzma then turned back to Kronk and interrupts his conversation, saying cruely, "Kronk! Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey."

"Whoa now." Angel-Kronk gasped.

"A really, really big, stupid monkey named Kronk!" Yzma continued.

"Ouch." Devil-Kronk gasped, shocked himself.

Finally, Yzma concluded, "And do you want to know something else? I've never liked your spinach puffs."

Kronk and his consciousnesses gasped in horror, as Yzma added, "Never!" with a smirk. Heartbroken, Kronk whimpered while Angel-Kronk tried to comfort him, while Devil-Kronk, now angry, aims his spear like a shot-gun, says, "That's it! She's going down."

"Now, now, remember, guys. From above, the wicked shall receive their just reward." Angel-Kronk pointed out.

While Yzma was looking at Kronk impaitently, Kronk and his consciousnesses looked up to gaze at the chandelier hanging right above Yzma.

"That'll work." Kronk concluded with his consciousnesses, and in a flash, he used the knife to cut the rope and the entire chanderlier falls towards Yzma who gasped.

_**CRASH!**_

Ven, Kuzco, and Pacha shivered with horrified and dumbfounded faces...as Yzma, very skinny, managed to squeeze herself right through the middle of the chandelier. Even Kuja was a bit amazed by this.

"Strange." Kronk thought, "That usually works."

Not letting Kronk off that easily, Yzma went to another lever that looked like a vile, saying, "So does this!" and pulls it down, and a trap door opens underneath Kronk who admitted, "Ah. Should have seen that coming."

And he falls through the opening in the floor, vanishing out of sight, yelping, "Whoa!" and his two consciousnesses clinged onto each other for dear life and fell shortly after(but nobody else saw this).

Yzma was still grinning at this that she didn't pay attention as Pacha grabbed the vial from Yzma who climbed onto his shoulders and whacked his head, shouting, "Give me that vial!" and he ends up letting go of it. Yzma snatched it from him.

"Aha!" Yzma said, but then Kuzco ran forwards and rammed hard into her back, causing her to fly across the room and drop the vial onto the floor, while Yzma landed in front of the cabinet as a few vials fell, one of them hitting her, and in a huge blast of smoke...she turned into a small white kitten. She then quickly got up and snatched the vile before running off.

As Ven, Kuzco and Pacha were about to give chase, Kuja snapped his fingers and summoned Manikins. "Don't think you are going anywhere."

Having an idea, Ven then threw his Keyblade like a boomarang, destroying three Manikins to make away, before catching it and he told his friends, "Go after Yzma! I'll hold these guys off!"

"Be careful!" Pacha told him with a nod.

"Very careful!" Kuzco added, before the two of them raced to find Yzma to get the potion back before she turns back into a human.

Ven then turned to glare at Kuja who smirked and the white-haired villian says, "A Keyblade wielder whose only destiny is for destruction. Certainly not fitting to have friends."

"Shut up!" Ven snapped. "You don't know even the meaning of having friends!"

"True, and I say that we leave this talk and get on with the preformance." Kuja chuckled as he prepared himself to fight, dismissing the Manikins for now to test Ventus on his own. "So ephemeral, Ventus."

Ven twirled his Keyblade and replied, "I'll show you how I strike!" and the fight began between the two of them. The Keyblade wielder rushed towards Kuja who smirked and leaped out of the way before he would be slashed. He then summoned balls of fire and surrounded Ven who quickly summoned reflect to proctect himself. Once the fires dismissed, the blonde-haired boy cried out, "Thunder!" and summoned his Thunderuga spell which zapped Kuja a little, causing the enemy to flinch in pain, before he glared at Ven and summoned swords, clashing against Ven who struggled to block every single one of the strikes.

The Keyblade wielder then leaped out of the way and threw his Keyblade at Kuja who realised too late and was hit by the blade before it returned to Ven who rushed over to attack again. Kuja, though weakened, summoned a barrier and blocked Ven's attempted attack. Ven was knocked back and landed on the ground hard, struggling to get up, while Kuja stood up slowly, then walked over to the boy.

"And Xehanort wanted to use you?" Kuja snorted, "You are utterly useless. I'm afraid that your time is up." as he summoned a finishing blow to kill Ventus and fired a blast of energy.

"VEN!" All of the sudden, the attack was blocked and the spirit of Terra stood before a shocked Kuja.

"What!?" Kuja demanded, while Terra then turned to look at Ven who slowly pushed himself up and he too gasped. "Terra!?" Ven asked.

Terra nodded, saying, "_I know that someone out there can keep you and Aqua safe for me_." before vanishing into light.

"Terra, wait!" Ven cried out, but once again, his friend was gone. However, seeing his best friend who, even as a ghost, saved his life, gave him new hope. Nodding to himself, Ven casted cure on himself and stood up, ready to continue to fight Kuja who laughed.

"Do you truly believe that the soul of your friend will save you?" Kuja snorted once again.

"Even though Terra's gone, his heart is still with me and Aqua!" Ven pointed out, "I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine." Holding a tight grip on his Keyblade for an attack he had planned, Ven declared, "My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"

He then called upon his gravity spell which caught Kuja off-guard, before Ven then leaped into the air and slashed at him several times, finishing with one final slash at him, before landing back onto the ground, while Kuja, now defeated, collasped onto the floor, the spell fading. Seeing this, Ven quickly rushed off to find Kuzco and Pacha outside.

He bursted through the door leading outside of the Palace as Kuzco and Pacha were still trying to get to the vile on the ledge, obviously a brawl happening with Yzma who then suddenly appeared out of nowhere and snatched it in her left paw, she then pointed to it as she said cheatingly with a huge smirk, "I win!"

But turning everything on its head once again she was smashed into the wall making the potion fly out of her paws once more, by a small heavy door as Kronk emerged from seemingly nowhere, looking bewildered he spoke out, "Whoa!" while the vile landed in Pacha's hand, much to his, Kuzco's and Ven's relief.

Kronk, above them all though not hearing anything too properly said to himself, "What are the odds of that trapdoor leading me out here?"

Ven and the others in a meantime, laughed and smiled at each other. "Uh, here. Let me open that." Ven pulled the cork off and passed it over to the llama herder in moments and as he held the small bottle with its pink magical liquid inside it looked to Kuzco as he told the others, "Well, see you guys on the other side!" With that he drank and as he did, in a puff of smoke, standing in the llama's place was a young man with black hair, round tortoise earrings and red and gold robes and a big golden crown on his head.

"Body sweet body!" the man hugged himself.

Ven smiled, knowing that this young man was Kuzco in his real form. The emperor was back to normal at last.

* * *

><p>Back in the lab, Kuja was still grunting in pain, slowly disappearing as he knew he had to leave to recover. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to leave without someone giving him last words, as Kefka appeared, smirking away as usual.<p>

"Oopsie! Someone went and lost, didn't he?" Kefka shook his head at this sight as if it was the saddest thing in the universe. "You know what they say about second place: completely pathetic!" he said while Kuja vanishes completely for the time being.

Kefka then shrugged and continued on, "Meh. Don't sweat it, a little thing like that's not gonna be the end of you." before adding, "Should be the end of that rebellious phase of yours though! The next time you fight, it'll be study time! All over again!"

As he rambled on, Ven, Kuzco and Pacha were walking down the stairs to return to the Throne room, before they stopped when they saw the clown, and flinched, while Ven summoned his Keyblade again in case he'd have to fight again.

"Oh, what kind of deliciously depraved memories should I fill you up with this time around?" Kefka chuckled to himself, before realising that he wasn't alone, and noticed the trio, staring more at Ven. "What!? You're still here?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that you're with that other guy, aren't you?" Ven stated, "But you left him to disappear!? What kind of a team are you and what do you want?" he demanded.

Unfazed, Kefka replied, "And that is the reason you're still standing now. Shouldn't you be kissing my boots in appreciation, boy?"

"Hey, that was just plain rude." Kuzco stated.

Ignoring the Emperor, Kefka continued, "Besides, it's not like he's really gonna die from that. Let him be, he'll be back."

Ven was speehless, not knowing what to say.

"Now now, don't you go making that face. Even if I went to the trouble of explaining, you and your friends will be gone before you know it." Kefka smirked and laughed, "Well, it's been lovely, but being me doesn't mean I'm free. Good-Byeee!" he then teleports away as his last word fades and echoes.

Ven de-summoned the Keyblade as he asked, "What was that all about?"

"Well, at least he won't come back." Kuzco shrugged, then looked at Pacha who held a sad expression. The eighteen year old male sighed, knowing that there was one more thing he had to do.

"So you lied to me?" Kuzco said to get Pacha's attention.

Thinking this question was strange everyone stared at him oddly, Pacha was surprised somewhat himself and just as baffled as he asked, "I did?"

Kuzco nodded in seconds as he replied, "Yeah. You said when the sun hits this ridge just right, these hills sing." Kuzco went onto say, "Well pal, I was dragged all over those hills and I did not hear any singing!" To which he looked at Pacha very seriously.

Pacha at first not getting it looked sceptical but then he suddenly realised what was going on as he and Ven smiled quietly knowing the emperor's way of doing things.

Kuzco then said, "So, I'll be building my summer home on a more magical hill."

Pacha, seeing his slick way of doing things, replied looking slightly smug himself, "Well looks like I can't pull the wool over your eyes huh?"

Kuzco replied, "Oh no I'm sharp! I'm on it! Looks like you and your family are stuck on the tuneless hill forever pal."

"Wow! In just a few days and you change for the better." Ven applad.

"Hey, not everything stays the same forever, you know." Kuzco shrugged.

Nodding, Ven said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But the memories of the good old days stay with you." then smiled at the good memories he shared with Terra and Aqua, finding new determination to find his remaining best friend.

After saying goodbyes to Kuzco and Pacha and promising that he'll come back for a visit someday, Ven left the Palace and on his Keyblade glider, left the world to continue his quest to find Aqua.

* * *

><p><strong>Next time, Ven and Aqua continue their adventures, and more surprises are revealed. Keep up with those reviews guys and look out for more chapters. Oh, and uh, can you not say "Update" everytime please? Sorry and no offence, but it's kinda awkward and I'm not sure if you guys like this story or not.<strong>


	18. Power of the Heart

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: Welcome to chapter eighteen. Please remain seated, enjoy the story, knowlage that I don't own anything, and keep your hands and legs still at all times...unless you want to move around, of course.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eighteen: Power of the Heart.<strong>_

Lea was sitting on the bench in the lab, having no idea on what's going on, and he still hoped that he and Isa wouldn't then just be thrown into prison cells. He wanted to go home, and he was expecting to get grounded for at least a entire month, which would suck, but at least he'll be in his room, safe in his own bed and without bars. Isa and Kairi were already checked up, and now it was Lea's turn. He and Isa were with Kairi when it was her turn, so that she wouldn't freak out, since, well, Even is a bit crazy looking.

The redhead then heard the scientest return, and Lea had to fight the urge to shudder, as he would remember watching horror movies on mad scientests using any living beings-humans included-for experiments, removing their body parts for dangerous ones, and, well, he really prayed that he wasn't going to be a real victum. On the other hand, Isa came out okay, and Kairi was perfectly normal, though she was the youngest, so she got out of the more serious parts.

Even then approached and stood in front of the young teen, requesting, "I would like you to remove your scarf, jacket and shirt."

Despite the confusion of having been told to remove his upper clothing, Lea corrected, "This is not a scarf-it's a Keffyle." before removing it, along with his orange jacket and white shirt, but still held onto his beloved Keffyle.

"Hmph!" Even scoffed, "Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders, child?"

Lea chose to ignore the comment, and just waited for the older man to do what he has to do. Of course he had to respect them, but that didn't mean he had to respect all of them. As far as he's concerned, Ansem and that Merlin guy were the only ones the red-haired teen knew he had to watch out for.

Seeing that the teen wasn't answering but did take off half of his clothes, Even then held up a small device, and Lea's eyes widened. "Don't worry," said the older man, "I'm only just placing this onto your chest to check your heart."

The redhead gulped nervously, then shut his eyes to brace himself to get knocked out and then kiss his freedom goodbye. But Even just carefully placed the cold small circle device onto his chest, in the middle where he could feel his heart beat. Lea found himself automatically breathing in and out a bit faster than normal.

"You need to relax, otherwise it'll be difficult to check the inside of your heart." Even says, seeing Lea beginning to panic.

Opening his eyes, Lea now held a dumbfounded look. "Whaa?" he asked, skeptical. This guy wants to check inside of his heart? "You check people's hearts this way? Wouldn't it be easier for an operation or something?" he asked.

"Would you like to be operated so I can fully check inside you?" Even inquired, asking as if he was going to do it.

Realising that the guy was serious, Lea became sheepish and answered, "Uh, no thanks." the last thing he wanted was to be experimented on. He was starting to feel a little cold, especially around his neck. His mind returned to those weirdos outside of town, and this 'Keyblade wielder' thing. He didn't realise that Even was finished with checking him up, sastified that Lea had calmed down, and the blonde-haired man approached his computer and began to check up on the results.

"Fasinating." said Even, cutting Lea out of his thoughts as the teen finally took notice and looked at the scientest, with a, "Huh?" curious on what's going on.

The scientest then turned around to gaze at Lea and questioned, "Did you happen to come across new people apart from earlier today?"

Still confused, Lea then answered, "I met this guy about my age named Ventus. He had blonde-spiky hair and is looking for one of his best friends right now. The last I saw him was before Isa and I ran off. Ven's a real nice person and has a good sense of humor." before admitting, "He's kinda tough too, but the two of us had a draw."

"Ah, so Ventus was his name." Even smiled, which, when Lea noticed, was starting to creep the latter out. "It appears that his heart has made contact with yours and Isa's, just as Kairi's was contacted with another."

Lea titled his head to the side in confusion. "I don't get it." he said, curious now.

"There are more to our hearts than you know." Even explained, "Like in the legend, our hearts hold the power of both light and darkness, and it would appear that one would over-take the other, making the person who they are now. However, with darkness, it changes you drastically. In some other cases, our hearts also hold in our inner powers that some special people would one day gain control of."

"I thought the whole light and darkness thing was just a fariy-tale?" Lea asked.

"Oh, so you know of the legend was well." Even remarked.

Lea shrugged, saying, "Alotta kids were told that story at the age of 2 years old. It isn't until everybody reached eight then we realise it was just a story." then asked, "But does that have to do with Ven or Isa, or Kairi or even me?"

The older man approached him, and replied, "I too had aqquintince with Ventus. You see, the boy had saved young Ienzo a while ago, and I can already tell that he would save others from danger and is a polite young man."

"You met Ven too?" Lea blinked. "Huh. Small world, I guess." he remarked with a bit of a hint of sarcasm. Then pointed out, "That still doesn't answer my question."

"There are special people who are, well, let's just say, automatically chosen to have special abilities and strong hearts; You, Isa, Ventus and Kairi are the perfect examples."

"You mean like jumping up high?" Lea asked.

Even shook his head, "I mean special powers, waiting to awaken inside you and your friends."

It took Lea a few moments to figure this out, but when he did, his eyes widened in shock. "What?! Me, Isa and Kairi have powers!?" he asked, before stating, "Whoa, there! Isa and I are just normal guys and Kairi's just a kid."

"Then how is it that you and Isa managed to gain weapons?" Even inquired.

Even more shocked(No puns intended), Lea couldn't believe what was happening. He gazed at his hands, remembering that he can use Chakrams by...materialize in his hands, as Isa did with his...Claymore, was it? It made more sense since Mickey could use that Keysword thing. Then again, those guards could do it too.

Still, it was...astonding. "I never knew." he whispered. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Understandable." Even nodded, understanding Lea's shock. "Abilities sometimes do not run in families, so, your parents wouldn't know about this either. I cannot predict on how people are mysteriously selected, but it happens to some of them."

"Better not tell mom or dad about this." Lea decided. "Or I'd be even more screwed." then remembered why he was here and asked, "But what was with the heart checking thing anyway?"

"I see that you seek answers to all of your questions." Even remarked, before saying, "It's best that you do not tell anyone. Other than people like you and your friends, there are people with dangerous abilites that will do deadly harm."

"Is that why were you randomly 'arresting' people?"

"Not necessarly 'arresting'. More like making sure that no one else has been infected by a heart of unbelievable and deadly darkness. Or rather, having their hearts taken over by the dark heart."

Lea was even more surprised. "No way. There's no way in a million years that some guy's heart would take over another person's heart. That's just plain crazy." he stated.

The scientest sighed, "I wish that was the case. Unfortunately, it's very true. Just before you and your friend ran away, we lost one of our own, because his heart was overtaken by another's. As a result, he...passed away."

The teen couldn't believe what was happening. So this was why Ansem sent the guards-to find the one responsible for someone's death, here, inside this castle, one that Lea and Isa oh so many times tried to explore for a long time. Still, hearing this made Lea began to think that maybe being a guard here wasn't such a good idea after all. Within a few hours, he learned some secrets of the heart, and felt that he didn't want to know anymore, wanting to just continue to live out a normal life, with his parents and Isa. Even exploring the castle wasn't such a good idea anymore.

"Sorry to hear that." Lea sighed.

"In that case, I say that we're done, and you and your friends can return home now." Even replied.

Relief filled him, Lea nodded, "Thanks." before putting his shirt, jacket and Keffyle back on. After being advised not to reveal this to Kairi, Lea agreed before he was directed back outside, and with Isa and Kairi, was lead back into the main room where Ansem, Mickey and Terra were.

While Even was busy with Lea, Isa and Kairi, Mickey was telling Ansem about the situation, how there was Eraqus who is driven crazy, and how Ven and Aqua are in serious danger, the loss of the male Terra, the mysterious villians appearing out of nowhere with Manikins in place of the Unversed, and the female Terra saying how she's afraid of being controlled by Kefka and that she no longer wants to fight, as Ansem told them of Braig's sudden demise a little while ago, which was the main reason why he wanted to make sure no one else was involved in whatever situation the deceased guard went through.

* * *

><p>Mickey thought deeply about what happened, then said, "Well, I'm no expert on the hearts, except for that it can hold either Light or Darkness, but I have a feelin' that I know who might've done this."<p>

"Who might that be, King Mickey?" Ansem inquired.

"Welp," Mickey said, "I might be wrong, but I think it might'a been a man named Xehanort who was the one causin' serious problems before." then sighed, "The thing is, Eraqus already destroyed him."

Hearing this made Ansem sigh, "Then the search for the one respsonible for Braig's death is a waste." before he declared, "However, I will keep you posted in case your friends return, and we will be vilgilant for these new enemies." then he turned to Terra and added, "In the meantime, this young lady here would need to be protected in case Kefka returns."

Terra blinked in surprised confusion.

"You made your own decision not to fight, Terra." Ansem smiled, "It is up to you to make your own decisions, and you had already accomplished that. Now, we will help you if you need it."

"T-Thank you, Wise Ansem." Terra bowed her head, slightly embarrased.

"In that case, I'd better get goin'." Mickey said, "I still gotta find Ven and Aqua."

Little did anyone know that the situation was only going to get more complicated and worse.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Eraqus and the Warrior of Light arrived in a desert like world near an ancient like ruined city which, as both of them could see, held evil pressence and darkness. Thankfully, they also sensed that the evil was sealed up, never to be released, but they were worried on how long it would last. Eraqus still hasn't given Warrior of Light his answer to the question that was asked in Neverland.<p>

Maybe it was time to tell him the truth.

Unfortunately, again it was delayed, before both men then noticed another man standing nearby, in purple armor with a featherly helmet, a spear, and was alone. (Heck, his fingernails were puprle!) The only thing visible of his head was his nose and mouth.

"Kain?" Warrior of Light asked, as he approached the man whom he is familiar with. Eraqus, in confusion, followed him to greet the man who heard people approach him and looked, seeing two men.

"Light?" the man named Kain asked, before noticing Eraqus and inquired, "And you are?"

"My name is Eraqus." The Keyblade master answered, while keeping vigilant. He can sense darkness within Kain as well, but didn't want to make a scene.

Warrior of Light then asked, "Kain. Why are you here?"

"I was facing against the Manikins with Cecil." Kain answered, "Though they seemed to be growing in numbers." before asking, more to himself than the others, "Soldiers who take our forms... What foul magic is this?"

Before either of the men could reply, they heard another, deeper voice say, "I see the manikins have begun to take their toll." causing them to turn around and notice a larger man in larger armor, and from what Eraqus could sense, more darkness. He, Warrior of Light and Kain got into defence.

"Golbez..." Kain says in an angered whisper. He knew Golbez as the one who tried to posses him, and was, unfortunately, was Cecil's older brother, but only Kain knew that.

Seeing the three men of light being vilgant, Golbez knew this was coming, but just stood there, and said, "Fear not, either of you. I have not come to fight you. My purpose this day is merely one of observation. To see how you all fare, against the endless horde and struggles you all face."

"I trust you've seen." Kain responded in a hint of sarcasm, before saying, "Who could have imagined the moment someone from another world would tell you and other villians about other worlds and cause disorder and attempt to reawaken Chaos."

"What?" Eraqus asked, in shock as he was hearing this. He then turned to Golbez and questioned, "Tell me. Were you confronted by a man named Xehanort?"

"Not Xehanort," Golbez began, "But rather Garland who was told by Xehanort. However, my purpose is merely not much the same as Garland's, Kefka's or Kuja's. Garland, however, had his own motives-the moment Xehanort was struck down, he made the move to take over."

"What do you mean?" Warrior of Light inquired.

Golbez made a sound of a low grumble, before taking a few steps forward before stopping, while saying, "Light and Darkness cannot exist without each other. They made remain in balance, especially the way the worlds are now. True that the light is the best way for life. However, light brings about shadow. Only Chaos can control the darkness, but gods are created by a more powerful god, one who is sleeping deep within the darkness-in a place where not even Kingdom Hearts sleeps."

"Xehanort was seeking to use Kingdom Hearts." Eraqus realised. "That is why he wanted to use the X-Blade and bring about another War. I have to find Ventus and-"

"Ventus would've refuse to bring about the war." Golbez cuts him off. "I've seen how the boy would risk his life to protect others and help his friends. Even before Xehanort ripped out his darkness, the boy was reculant in being the ultimate weapon, and knew that he was not strong enough."

That's when it made sense to the Warrior of Light, as he turned to Eraqus and asked, "So you plotted to kill your pupils for the sake of the worlds."

Eraqus sighed and replied, "Yes. I have no choice."

Kain then turned to Golbez and said, "You know something."

"Being given the power of sleep to seek through people's memories, and obverving Ventus's motives, all he wanted was to save Terra from his inner darkness, and to witness other worlds, not for destruction, but merely for adventure, to learn new things, and knowlage that he can do in all of his power to protect them, even at the cost of his own life." Golbez explained, "However, the boy couldn't do it alone."

"If Ventus had his darkness stripped clean from his heart, how is it that he somehow survived this long?" Eraqus inquired, still being vigilant, though he was beginning to think that maybe he too was misguided for all of his life as well, and that he misguided his own pupils.

Golbez glanced at him and answered, "Four years ago, a child was born-a new heart filled with light. The heart belongs to a four year old boy who is unaware of his own ability now. It was he who connected his heart with Ventus who was on the brink of death on the day of the child's birth. When one dies, on that same day, new life is born in their place. It's a cycle of life, death and sleep."

"A new born heart saving the life of another?" Eraqus thought, his brows furrowing. "What was that heart thinking?"

"The young boy believes there is good in everyone." Golbez says, "Even as a child, he is willing to help others, and is not afraid to speak with others. His friend is in a similiar matter. Consider the two boys younger versions of Ventus and Terra."

Kain then asked, "So I gather that you only wish to settle matters with Cecil, which is why you are not fighting us and that you are sided with the other enemies."

Golbez chuckled, "I can only sumise that Cecil and the little boy are similiar, along with Ventus, and another who's destiny is tied to another. It's a chain of events that connects hearts, as there is a chain that connects to all worlds-"

"Kain!" another voice cried out, and when all of them looked, they saw a young man with white hair, armor, cape and sword. Kain, Golbez and Warrior of Light recongised him, while Eraqus could sense both powerful light and powerful darkness within this new young commer.

"Cecil!?" Kain asked, shocked that his childhood friend had arrived from the corner of the city of the dead.

"My brother, Cecil, is the same as Ventus. Light and Darkness at his own will, but no other memories of what truly happened in his past." Golbez continued as Cecil ran up towards them and got into a fighting stance at Golbez.

"Kain, are you and the others alright?" Cecil asked, about to fight Golbez who just continued, "See for yourself. The truth is there if you seek it." to Eraqus and the others, before teleporting away just as Cecil leaped and slashed, but was a micro second too late.

"Missed." He whispered to himself, before turning to face the others, and asked, "Are any of you hurt?"

"No." Kain answered, "We're fine." with Eraqus and Warrior of Light nodding in agreement.

Relieved, Cecil nodded, "Good."

Once Cecil was explained about the situation, he, along with Kain, agreed to tag along with Eraqus and Warrior of Light to stop the new enemies, but while the three of the men walked to continue the journey, Eraqus stayed behind for a few moments, deep into his thoughts once more. He thought about everything that's happened, and placed a hand onto his heart. Why couldn't he stop Xehanort sooner? If he did the moment Ventus was brought to the Land of Departure, then none of this would've happened, and the blonde-haired boy would've had a better life, along with Terra and Aqua. Had he thought sooner about Light and Darkness, then maybe Terra wouldn't've been killed by his own hands. The more Eraqus re-travelled, the more he began to reconsider his actions and his strong belief in the Light.

'_Terra...Aqua...Ventus..._' Eraqus thought. '_Forgive me. I will seek more answers before I find you and try to revive you, Terra._' before he rushed to follow his companions.

* * *

><p>In a Spirit Realm, the male Terra was pacing back and forth, with a gorgeus young woman with blonde hair, in a white long dress, and on a throne in a watery realm she and the Keyblade wielder were in. This was the realm of the dead, which can also be accessed through the Underworld and other dead-realms, but that's another story.<p>

You see, when Terra died, he found himself drifting in darkness, slowly starting to disappear, when the light came, and the next thing he knew, he found himself in this place, being saved by the woman who is otherwise known as Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony and guardian of this realm. Cosmos knew what was going on, and with her limited powers, gave Terra the ability to re-enter the Realm of the Living to save those who were in serious trouble, before he had to return to this place, which was the catch of being dead.

So far, Terra managed to protect his friends, protect those who were also in trouble, and even save Aqua twice, first having enter her dream to get her out of unconscious, then free her from Rothbart's grasp before going to save Ven from Kuja.

The reason why Terra is more troubled now is because he was worried that if Xehanort found out about this somewhere in the Underworld, then it's more trouble and there is nothing Terra can do about it.

"You fear that Xehanort will return to the living." Cosmos says. It wasn't a question. She would know, because she could read hearts-even dead ones.

"I'm worried about Aqua and Ven." Terra admitted. "And the others I met during my journey. I just...I wish I could've controlled my anger and hate."

Cosmos shook her head. "It's not your fault, Terra. Eraqus was misguided, because his master, the one who trained him and Xehanort, had made this possible, because of the ancient propercy of the Keyblade War. I fear that their master wanted Xehanort to cause all this to happen without any of them knowing."

"Keyblade war?" Terra asked.

The Goddess explained, "It was a war that teared the world apart. Wielders fought for the X-Blade, the counterpart of Kingdom Hearts, both of them being the balance of the world. The X-Blade shattered and disappeared, while Kingdom Hearts sleeps within the darkness. The hearts of children are the reason why the worlds were rebuilt and separated today. Xehanort wants to repeat history."

Terra couldn't believe it. Xehanort caused all that trouble just to repeat history!?

"He wanted you to give into the darkness so that he could possess your body as his own to live longer, and he wanted Ven and Vanitas to forge the X-Blade." Cosmos continued.

"Then it was best that I died." Terra sighed. "But still, if Xehanort returns, he'll hurt everyone and start all over again. There must be a way to prevent him from reviving himself."

Cosmos closed her eyes, worried for Terra's safety. She knew this would happen. She wanted for Terra to have brief reunions with his friends until the worlds were saved, and then everyone can be in peace. But if Xehanort returned to life, then there was no hope for the future. Cosmos didn't want to risk Terra's existance as a spirit, but...

"You can enter the Underworld and fight against him." Cosmos adviced, "But it will...destroy the very last fragment of you, and you would disappear into the darkness."

Determinded, Terra replied, "It's a risk that I'll take; anything to protect everyone." as he owed his friends this much. Ven was like a little brother to him, and he had always been in love with Aqua. He had to put an end to the terror that's gone far too long now.

Seeing that the young man is willing to do this, Cosmos gave up, and said, "I'll give you the power to traverse through different realms of the dead in case Xehanort finds a way out of the Underworld." holding up her hand which is glowed and glittered in light, covering Terra's body in the same light until it faded.

"The light is now within your heart." Cosmos says, "It will not only give you the ability to travel across the dead realms, but it will also help you control the darkness within you. Please be careful, Terra."

Terra bowed, "Thank you, Cosmos. I'll do my best. This time, I won't go over my head." he said, before turning and walking away to begin a new journey.

Cosmos was now alone, and she sighed. "May the light of all heaven realms guide you, warriors of light." closing her eyes, a single tear escaping.

* * *

><p>Within the very depths of the Underworld in the Olympus Coliseum, Xehanort, also having been spared from disappearing, just gazed at the green waters where other dead souls were not so lucky. With him was Braig who was irritated as he paced back and forth, grumbling at the fact that he is dead now too. On top of that, he wasn't gifted in having his right eye back in the realm of the dead.<p>

"This totally ruined my week." Braig muttered. "How was I supposed to know that being part of you means it killed me and that Van-whatever-he-was when that other old coot finished you and Terra off?"

When Xehanort didn't reply, Braig continued, "So far, you only, what, gave part of your heart to a few people, including me? And that witch, whatever-her-name-was, kinda lost to that guy too. I say that your plans are all gone nil and zip."

"Not necessarily." Xehanort finally spoke up, causing Braig to stop pacing and gaze at him, as the older man continued, "There are more people like ourselves and Maleficent who seek their own desires of domination, or other purposes. It will only be a matter of time before four of them come to our aid, before they seek Chaos."

Braig's left eye widened. "Wait...you mean to say, you have a back-up plan?"

Xehanort only smiled evilly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Olympus Coliseum, Zack, a young man with spiky black hair, around, fourteen of age, maybe(?), was racing up towards the coliseum for another day at the matches, having tried some running exercises so that he could be faster, just as Phil adviced earlier. If Hercules has to run around, then Zack figured that it was the best way to gain speed.<p>

In such a hurry, he noticed another man up ahead, with black smooth short hair, muscular and on his back he carried a very large sword. "Excuse me! Comin' through! Sorry!" Zack apologuised as he slowed down and passed the man before regaining his speed.

The man, seeing Zack pass, stopped and watched him go. The man also had blue eyes, and seemed to be in his early twenties. Seeing the fourteen year old somehow...made the man think of something in him that holds potential. He smiled.

A few hours later, Zack was going through the match and once again, made it to the finals. He still hasn't seen Terra, and he knew that Hercules was still training, so he wondered who would be his next opponent.

'_If it's Hades, this time, that fire-head is gonna regret in using me!_' Zack thought, doing his squats once more.

What he didn't expect, was that his next opponent is the man he passed earlier, and when Zack saw him, he blinked in surprise, especially at the sight of the man wielding a sword like his, yet the man's larger sword was still on his back, which was strange. Wasn't he going to use it?

"I hope you're ready." said the man, getting into a fighting stance.

Seeing how serious the man was, Zack smiled and pulled out his own sword, also ready to fight. "Don't go easy on me!"

The man smirked, remarking, "Full of energy."

With that said, the final match was on!

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't have enough room for Ven and Aqua to appear in this chapter, sorry, but they will appear in the next chapter, and don't worry, they will reuight again soon, as Terra is on a new mission, and Xehanort, well, let's see.<strong>

**Keep up those reviews, and I will see you in the next chapter. Happy Halloween! ;)**


	19. Friendships and families

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: With the votes still coming, I found that more want Midgar than anything else in this story, so, I think Midgar will have more than just one visit. I'll see how I go. In the meantime, enjoy reading and remember that I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter nineteen: Friendship and families.<strong>_

In the dark valleys near Cosmo Canyon, a man in his early twenties(about 22 or something?) with ridiculously long silver hair, cat like green eyes, black leather coat with silver shoulder pads, belt and leather pants with boots, and holding a seven-foot long katana, had just finished another mission, when a 'clown' and an ugly armored huge man with a massive sword that is bigger than his friend's-Angeal's sword, approached him. He could tell that they were not completely human, but when they mentioned that his eyes were not human either, he just simply told them that he was just different.

From what these two told him, he figured that there were other worlds out there, and they had offered him to join them in their goal.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Sephiroth?" Kefka chuckled, "You could so much with that strength of yours, other than wasting it away for that pathetic company-ShinRa was it? And just think, they are many worlds to see right before your eyes."

The man, known as Sephiroth, continued to stare, until finally, having enough, simply went, 'Hmph' and muttered, "Not interested." and turned to walk away.

"It seems you don't understand that the light is coming and soon things will change." Garland spoke, causing Sephiroth to pause.

"And if I don't?" the high-ranked SOLDIER inquired, not looking at them. Then he replied, "Even if there are other worlds besides my own, whether or not they are worth in entering, I have no any desire to follow the path you two have chosen." that, and he had two friends here-well, one of them left for some training in some coliseum and be back within the week, but that's besides the point.

World domination sounded like a waste of time as far as he's concerned.

Kefka was about to approach Sephiroth, but Garland held up his massive sword to stop him, saying, "Leave him be. It's obvious that Sephiroth is different from us." as Sephiroth then just walked away to head back to Midgar.

Annoyed, the evil 'clown' just shouted at the silver-haired man, "Fine! Go on! But when your past comes to you, you might reconsider! The offer is still there!"

"I can hardly wait." Sephiroth muttered in a hint of sarcasm, which he learned a bit from Angeal and Genesis. He knew he hanged out with them too much, but it was worth it, considered that in his early childhood, he didn't have much of a way of friends, if any at all.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Midgar itself, Ven had just arrived from the alleys to avoid people seeing him, and as he walked out and onto the streets, which he had to admit, was amazing and huge, wandering in Sector 8, the young Keyblade wielder knew he was a bit lost, but being lost never worried him that much. Finding his best friends was the worry part.<p>

"Still no sign of Aqua." he sighed.

Just then, he heard screaming, and when Ven turned to look, he gasped in horror as a man in his early thirties was running from familiar human-shaped monsters.

"Manikins!" Ven shouted, as he quickly summoned his Keyblade and rushed over, telling the man to look out before throwing his Keyblade at the three Manikins who were easily destoryed in one hit, before the keyblade returned and rematerialized in Ven's hand. The man he saved approached him and sighed in relief.

"Thank you, young man!" said the man, "I know you're not SOLDIER or a Turk, but you're amazing. Please, take this for graditute." he then handed Ven a bottle of what he realised was Exiler, before the man walked away to head back home.

Ven watched him leave, as he asked himself, "Soldier and Turk?" as he had no idea on what they were. Then he noticed that more people were running away from attacking Manikins, and, being the boy that he is, rushed into action and fought against the enemies, and while there were suited armed men around also fighting, Ven knew that he was defending not only himself but other people as best as he can. He just wished that he knew what was going on with the new villians or what they're planning. He knew that it had to be worse than what Xehanort tried to do.

The young keyblade wielder fought against the Manikins all over Sector 8, and now just arrived near a fountain, where he noticed a young girl surrounded by the Manikins, trapped in a corner. "Whoa! Hang on!" Ven cried out, about to rush over, but he skid to a stop when a rod blocked his way, held by it's owner. Then Ven looked, he did a double-take and his eyes widened in shock. The rod belonged to a fifteen year old young man, with strikingly spiky red-hair, all messy, goggles resting on his forehead, aqua-blue eyes, red lines on both sides of his face, a black suit, which, the jacket was unzipped, the white shirt underneath was untucked, black pants and black leather boots.

"Keeping Midgar safe is SOLDIER and Turks job, slick." The redhead says to a still shocked Ven.

"W-wait a minute!" Ven shook his head, "Lea!? What are you doing here?" he asked.

'Lea' looked confused, as he stated, "Lea? That ain't me, man." which only confused Ven even further. "My name is Reno-member of the Turks." the redhead, named Reno, continued.

'_Reno?_' Ven thought, then realised what this meant, and sheepishly replied, "Oh, sorry. It's just you look just like a friend of mine."

Reno quirked an eye-brow, wondering about what the kid next to him just said. Since when there was another redhead who looked just like him? The young Turk had thought he was the only one who had a striking features-other than Sephiroth, but that's besides the point. Deciding to worry about that later, Reno then asked, "So, you're not SOLDIER, but you can fight. Who're you?"

"I'm Ventus, but Ven is just fine." Ven answered. He then remembered the girl, and looked just as a taller male, about three or four years older, stand next to him on the other side, no hair, hearing sunglasses(in the middle of the dark?), and in the same suit as Reno, but much cleaner, blazer zipped up, shirt tucked nicely, and a black tie which Reno lacked. His name is Rude.

Ven heard more footsteps, and turned just as a third male, in the same suit as the other two, clean just like Rude's, black hair tied up in a short ponytail, deep red-brown eyes, and a single spot on his forehead. His name is Tseng, second in command of the Turks.

Seeing how neither of the Turks were moving to help the girl, Ven protested, "Are you kidding me!? That girl needs help!" he looked at Reno who was just resting his rod-EMR-on his left shoulder.

"There's no need for concern." Rude said easily.

"Huh?" Ven asked as he turned to look, and was dumbfounded to find that the girl had a crimson Shuriken in her right hand, absolutely fine, and the Manikins on the floor, fading away into nothing. The Keyblade wielder didn't even notice that the girl, about thirteen years of age, managed to defeat dangerous enemies on her own. Ven couldn't even defeat Terra at that age years ago!

Blinking in dumbfounded shock, Ven just managed to mutter, "...Okay?"

"The other areas?" Tseng inquired to the young Turks, as he was five years older than Reno who replied casually, "Midgar's just crawlin' of nasties."

"SOLDIER is having difficulties." Rude added.

"Reno, Rude." Tseng continued.

Reno rolled his eyes, muttering, "Just say the word."

"Go."

"Yes, sir." Rude replied, as he followed Reno up the stairs, while Ven placed his hands behind his head, watching the two of them disappear to the upper streets of Midgar, as Tseng also stayed behind.

Ven had no idea on how this world was working out, so he just said, "So I guess SOLDIER and the Turks are rivals?"

"SOLDIER is being stingy." the girl said as she approached and stood next to Ven. She was obviously thirteen years of age, red-brown curly hair with matching eyes, and she held a pretty feature, same suit as the other Turks, and she was also wearing black fingerless gloves. She crossed her arms as she gazed at the blonde-haired boy.

"Sounds tough." Ven thought, then turned around in surprise to see that girl there, and, seeing on what she was wearing, he asked a bit awkwardly, "You're a...Turk too?"

The girl smiled, replying, "I'm Cissnei."

Smiling in return, Ven said back, "I'm Ventus-Ven for short."

"Ventus." Tseng spoke up, causing Ven to look at the older man who held a firm look on his face as he crossed his arms, and continued, "You really shouldn't be here." causing Ven to blink, and Cissnei hid her silent giggles behind her left hand.

"I can fight." Ven replied, before offering, "You guys need any help?"

Despite that he can see that the boy is a skilled fighter, Tseng began to decline, "I appreciate the offer, but-"

"Oh, how generous!" Cissnei cuts him off, before beginning to walk away, causing the males to gaze at her, before she stopped, smiling at them, saying, "Well Tseng, Ven, I gotta go." winking before rushing off to continue her assignment.

As Cissnei disappeared, Ven couldn't help but ask, "Uh, no offence, but, isn't she a little too young to be a Turk?"

"Cissnei is our youngest to have joined our team." Tseng explained, "We brought her in from the orphange since she was only eight years old. She has intelligence and is very mature for her age. Normally we'd recuit members at no younger than fifteen, like Reno."

That made sense. "Oh, so...she's on her own, huh?" Ven sighed, feeling sorry for her. He knew what it was like to have no parents-he met another orphan, Ienzo, back in Radiant Garden, who was taken in by scientests who weren't your creepy and mad people who would use other people for experiments. (**Note: What? Even's not that crazy as Hojo! He's crazy, but not that crazy.**) He then said, "At least she has you guys."

Tseng didn't say anything, so Ven decided to ask, "Anyway. Sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. She's a tall girl with blue hair, kinda dressed like me. Her name is Aqua. Have you seen her?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't." Tseng replied. "However, if I do see her, I'll let her know that you're looking for her."

Relieved, Ven smiled. "Thank you."

"Consider this as our thanks for helping the citizens of Midgar." Tseng said back, forming his own small smile. "If you're interested, there may be a place for you within the Turks."

A job? Ven certainly wasn't expecting this. Thinking deeply about it, he apologuised, "Sorry, but I can't. I have a lot to do."

"I understand." Tseng nodded, "Though if you decided to change your mind, I have a feeling that we'll meet again." bidding his farewells before walking away to continue his own assignment. Ven was surprised on how nice this guy was. How friendly Cissnei is. Ven didn't understand Rude, but the blonde certainly knew that Reno has a similiar personality compare to Lea, with some differences.

Deciding that he should look around for a bit more, Ven headed into the same direction Cissnei went, fighting against the Manikins and help in saving more people. As he then went further into town, he heard a loud bang, stopped and became quickly vigilant on where it came from. Then he looked up ahead and from the left side of the street, Cissnei came, dodging skillfully from multiple bullets, before landing. Determinded, she was about to throw her shuriken, but one shot knocked it away and she was now defenceless. She looked back as the enemy was slowly approaching her. Luckly, Ven rushed over and stood protectivly in front of the female Turk, his Keyblade in hand, ready to fight.

The Manikin he was facing had the shape of a man in a red leather coat, except that the body was, like every Manikin, was made out of crystal. Ven knew he had to be careful. He slashed and thrashed at it, blocking it's own attacks, though this Manikin was tough. The Keyblade wielder then summoned fire, which hit it's mark, before blocking several more attacked, but didn't get the time to block the last one as he was thrown to the ground. However, he stood up and summoned cure on himself, before seeing the Manikin extend a wing, much to his confusion and shock, before it hovered to fly away. Seeing his chance, Ven threw his Keyblade at it, and hit it, before rematerializing it again, as the Manikin then collasped before disappearing.

Glaring at the spot where the Manikin was defeated, Ven then noticed Cissnei approaching the spot as well, and then she admitted, "When I was kid, I always wanted to have wings. You know, like an angel."

Sighing, Ven looked away, frowning in sadness. "I don't know about that. I mean, if people did have wings...maybe it would cause darkness." he muttered, more to himself than Cissnei.

"Wings symbolize freedom for those who have none." Cissnei stated, sensing the boy's sadness. "They don't symbolize darkness."

Hearing this made Ven somehow feel better. He smiled and looked at Cissnei in a silent thanks. The two talked for a bit, Cissnei being impressed by Ven's heroics, before she gave him a potion as her thanks, before saying her goodbyes and ran off. Ven felt like he made another new friend, as he knew that Aqua wasn't in this world either, but thankfully, it was fine now since there weren't anymore Manikins for now after half an hour later.

He paused near a theatre building of "LOVELESS", and said to himself, "Wings that symbolize freedom like an Angel, huh?" he looked at the sky, chuckling to himself. "I wonder if Terra's got wings right now?" believing that his friend was at least in the afterlife and not the Underworld.

* * *

><p>Aqua had arrived in a middle of some sort of celebration in the middle of the night, in Bevelle in the world of Spira. She had heard of Spira from Master Eraqus sometime ago before she and Terra met Ven. This world, unlike any other, had a monster that attacked everything and everyone for the past one thousand years, each time has been defeated by summoners with the aid of Aeons, but end up dead, and for some reason, the monster, named Sin, is revived about a short time later. She hoped Ven didn't come here, because she figured that this world was dangerous, but it was surprising that it hadn't fallen into darkness yet.<p>

Suddenly, as she headed towards a bridge, she heard screaming, and a young girl, about seven years old, with short grayish-blonde hair in small robes, was running away from several Manikins. Aqua gasped, "No! Run!" and the young girl noticed Aqua who immediately summoned her Keyblade to fight against the enemies, before she run up to the older woman and hid behind her. Aqua caught sight of the girl's eyes-one was blue, and the other was green.

She sensed strong light, before Aqua turned her attention back to the Manikins, but was worried, because like when she first protected Kairi, she knew that there was no chance in fighting them while trying to protect a young child at the same time.

Fortunately, it seemed luck was once again, because the Manikin that tried to attack was quickly destroyed as another figure stood in front of Aqua and the young girl. The figure is a humanriod blue lion, known as a Ronso, and he carried a spear which was aimed at the Manikins.

"You get girl to safety. Kimahri fight against fiends." Kimahri, the Ronso, says in a deep voice.

Seeing how this Ronso was protecting them, Aqua nodded, scooped up the girl and carried her to hide behind a crate, before she rejoined the Ronso as she told him that the girl is safe. The two then joined forces and fought against the Manikins. Kimahri was impressively a good fighter, hacing and slashing against the enemies, and Aqua used her magic to defeat several of them, and the fight was surprisingly over quickly. Once things had calmed down a little, the girl who had hid shyly walked up to them, and hid behind Aqua since she was scared of the Ronso.

"Thank you, Kimahri." Aqua nodded, "My name is Aqua."

Kimahri nodded back, then questioned, "Kimahri came to find somene. You seen the Daughter of Lord Braska?"

While Aqua shook her head, the girl, hearing this, nervously walked up to Kimahri and she muttered, "I-I'm Braska's daughter. My name's Yuna. You know my daddy?" to which both Aqua and Kimahri were a bit surprised to hear this.

Kimahri felt a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to young children. He had half-expected Braska's daughter to be at least twelve years old. Still, he had promised to protect the young child, so he replied softly, "Braska requested Kimahri to take Yuna far from Bevelle. Kimahri vowed to keep promise."

Hearing this made Aqua realise that Yuna's father was the summoner who defeated Sin this time, and, also hearing this made her also realise that Yuna was now an orphan, all alone in this world. This Ronso had made a promise to get Yuna away from Bevelle to somewhere less crowded and more safe. Yuna, hearing this as well, also seemed to realise how alone she was, because she began to tear up, before surprisingly hugging a slightly surprise Kimahri and she cried. He then realised that she needed comfort, so, he just held her. Just because he wasn't used to children, even Ronsos knew about young ones and remembered their own parents.

Aqua felt sorry for young Yuna, and felt relieved that Kimahri was more gentle than she thought. She just hoped that Yuna will at least have a childhood somewhere more safer.

* * *

><p>When Kimahri decided to take Yuna to Besaid islands, Aqua volunteered to join them in case of danger. It took a while to get to the islands from Bevelle, but Aqua knew that it might also lead her to Ven, even though it wasn't the case when they finally got there.<p>

As Aqua was about to leave, she paused at the enterance of the town when she heard Yuna cry out to Kimahri, "Don't go, don't go!" and when Aqua turned to look, she smiled as Kimahri gazed down at the young child, and he just stood there, before nodding, and he muttered, "Alright. Kimahri stay. Kimahri protect Yuna." and the young girl hugged him again, much to the temple elder's surprises.

"Yuna..." Aqua thought, "I have a feeling she'll be happier here than in Bevelle."

* * *

><p>After the meeting with Ansem the Wise, Mickey and Zidane agreed to have Terra accompany them for her safety as she was worried she must end up hurting everyone in Radiant Garden. So, the trio continued on in Mickey's quest to find his friends Ven and Aqua. Right now, they just arrived in a jungle like world, which they landed in a wasteland part of the jungle.<p>

"Aw nuts." Mickey grumbled as thunder boomed in the sky and lighting flashed. "We've got a storm comin'."

"And there isn't any shelter either." Zidane muttered in annoyance, as he looked around and saw nothing but dead trees.

Just as they were about to continue on, Terra softly gasped and muttered, "Look!" causing both Mickey and Zidane to look at where she was gazing at, and they both blinked in surprise to see a young boy, about ten years old, with short black hair, and wearing a red loincloth, walking all by himself, looking miserable. His name is Mowgli.

"Gosh, what's he doing here all alone?" Mickey asked.

"Someone's had a bad day." Zidane thought.

"He shouldn't be here all by himself." Terra thought.

Mickey nodded in agreement, "You're right. Let's go and help him out." and that's what he and his friends were doing. They approached Mowgli who just sat on a rock near a small puddle, staring at his reflection until he noticed three new commers approach him, and he was a bit confused on Mickey's apperance and Zidane's monkey tail.

"Heya, pal." Zidane greeted, "You lost?"

"Leave me alone." said the miserable Mowgli, tears already showing, which made Zidane flinch and Mickey and Terra even more worried for the poor boy.

Mickey then walked up to the boy's right and said, "Aw, we only want to help. Haven't you got a friend?"

"I haven't." said Mowgli.

"What about your parents?"

"No. Nobody wants me around." Mowgli tried not to cry.

The travelling trio looked at each other, even more worried on why nobody would want to take care of this young orphan. Terra, feeling her heart ache, bend down and placed a gentle hand on Mowgli's shoulder. "Can you tell us what happened? We want to help."

Mowgli, seeing how these three want to know, decided to start from the beginning, from when Baggera the panther found him as a baby and brought him to the wolf-pack to be looked after, to that his animal family decided to take him back to the 'Man-Village' because of a tiger name Shere Khan who hates humans, and even though Mowgli met a friendly and father-like bear Baloo, even he decided to take Mowgli back to the village, which resulted him in running away and ending up being on his own, for as he didn't want to return and become a man, but continue to spend his days in the jungle. When he finished his story, Mickey, Zidane and Terra all glanced at each other.

"Well," Mickey began awkwardly, "I don't think anybody who looked after you wanted to take you back because they didn't want you. If that was case, they would've taken you back when you were just a ba-uh, I mean, a very young man-cub."

"I don't think that's the case, either." Zidane agreed with a nod. "Plus, this Shere Khan guy is probably very dangerous that not even the other animals would stand a chance against him."

For the first time in days, Mowgli seemed surprise by this. Since Baggera told him about Shere Khan, the boy was starting to think that maybe there were other reasons why he was forced to return to his own kind. Still, he wasn't certain.

"You think so?" he asked.

Mickey nodded, "Uh-huh. Even if they didn't want to send you away, we think that it's because there isn't much of a choice. They had to send you to your own kind, is because they wanted to protect you. That's what friends and families normally do; protect each other and their children from harm, even if they have to send them away for their own safeties. Don't think that they didn't want you. If it wasn't for Shere Khan, they'd let you stay even longer. At least that's what I believe."

"Me too." Zidane smiled, "So, don't take it personaly, kid. Just think that they still cared about you, because they want to protect you."

Even Terra was surprised by this, because she didn't have parents either. Hearing this however, made her realise that even she isn't alone either. She just wished she had a family to remember in her past. Mowgli, hearing this remembered how Baggera and Baloo had come to his rescue when he was kidnapped by King Louie and his gang of monkeys. How Baggera saved him from Kaa's attempts to eat him. How Baloo somehow acted...hesitated earlier this morning.

"They're sending me to the man-village, because they want to protect me?" Mowgli asked.

"You betcha!" Mickey smiled. Then he suggested, "If ya like, maybe we can find your friends and we can sort things out. What'dya say?"

"I vote for Mickey's idea." Zidane said, "Plus, being around this area isn't a good place to sleep in, right?"

"I agree. But it is up to you, Mowgli." Terra spoke up.

After a moment of thinking, Mowgli finally smiled and stood up, saying, "Yeah. I think you're right. Besides, I wanna apologuise to Baloo and Baggera for how I acted. I'm not afraid of the jungle, because I grew up here." as his new friends also stood up.

Mickey laughed, "That's the spirit!"

"Indeed." a new, deeper voice joined them, causing the four of them to freeze, before they turned, and were shocked to see a tiger near the dead grass, staring at them, smiling evilly. It didn't take a mastermind to figure out that this tiger was obviously Shere Khan. "And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance; for all four of you." the tiger continued as he approached.

"Don't think you can take us down, feline!" Zidane says, already taking out his weapons, and Mickey summoned his Keyblade, while Terra sticked close to Mowgli who didn't have fear on his expression either.

"We won't let you get to Mowgli!" Mickey added.

Shere Khan chuckled, "Oh, and you're supposed to be that Elephant Cornal's army? Now this should be more interesting than facing man."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! Disney Villian boss! We'd better be around for that! Things are heating up. Let's hope that the villians won't win. Keep up those reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	20. Author's note

**I know you were expecting another chapter. Sorry, I'm struggling at the moment, with life and ideas. The poll is now closed, and, I hate to say this, but I'm a fussy chooser. I have several ideas for Midgar next, but unfortunately, I have no ideas or desires for a FFVI world, though I will continue with Female Terra and Kefka as the next best thing for FFVI universe in this story.**

**Sorry for the inconvedince, guys, and I promise, I will return soon with future chapters. My deepest apologuises, and well, call me stupid if you want. I don't mind.**


	21. Closer to the End

**The Betrayal of Light.**

**Author's note: You know, I think this story will have twentyfour or at least twentyfive chapters, meaning that we have five chapters to go, I'm not certain. However, I will ask you this; I know it's kinda late now, but I'd like to have at least 30 reviews before I do the final chapter. If it's not too much trouble, maybe we can boost the reviews up to 35.**

**My stories depend on it. Anyway, let's continue and remember, I do not own anything here. Both Disney and Square Enix own all rights.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter twenty: Closer to the End.<strong>_

"For me." Shere Khan added, preparing to pounch. Mickey and Zidane readied themselves to fight, while Terra hid both Mowgli and herself behind a tree, both of them worried for their friends' safeties. The two fighters got into position.

"I think I'll eat you both first." Shere Khan sneered with an evil grin.

Zidane begged to differ. "Sorry, but there's no menu tonight, feline!" he said, twirling his daggers.

The tiger ignored this comment and quickly leaped at them, but Mickey and Zidane were faster and jumped out of the way just in time. Then they leaped into the air and slashed, but the tiger jumped away in time, preparing for his next attack. He collasped on the ground, however, as a bear, Baloo, had grabbed hold of his tail after seeing what was going on.

"It's Baloo!" Mowgli cried out.

"Let go you big Jungle-Bum!" Shere Khan demanded, trying to get to Baloo who kept a grip on the tail, but tried to avoid the tiger at the same time, ending up causing both of them to run around in circles.

"We got this!" Zidane cried out, "You can let go and get Mowgli and Terra outta here!"

The gray bear looked at him as if the guy was crazy, as he replied, "Are you kiddin'!? There's teeth on the other end!" only to somehow end up getting his neck caught on a tree branch, the force of the strech as he didn't let go of the tail caused Shere Khan to be flown backwards and created a chain event, crashing into Baloo and both of them crashed onto the ground, while a lightning striked at a tree, catching it on fire and causing one of the branches to fall off.

Before Shere Khan could attack Baloo, Mickey smacked the tiger on the head, getting the villian's attention again, as Mickey and Zidane clashed against Shere Khan who kept on missing them, frustrating him, as he snapped, "Stand still, you fools!"

Mickey then had an idea, and casted fire in front of Shere Khan who jumped back in alarm. Seeing this, Mickey kept going, while Mowgli, who also had an idea, grabbed a tree branch that had fire, and while Shere Khan was distracted, the boy then tied the tiger's tail on the branch, before Terra pulled Mowgli back to safety, and Baloo saw this as his chance to get to both of them.

After that, Mickey and Zidane just stood there, trying not to laugh. "What are you two looking at?" Shere Khan demanded.

"You behind you, chump." Zidane smirked, losing his battle in trying not to laugh.

Shere Khan did so while feeling unusually warm, and to his horror, fire was on his tail. His expression was so priceless. He tried to run away from it, and even tried to put it out, only to end up running away in uncontrollable fear, and unfortunately, each time in his panicked speed, the branch on his tail kept on hitting him on the back, as he screamed out in agony, continuing to run away until he was seen no more in a humiliating defeat. Rain began to pour as the group sighed and cheered in relief.

"Well," Zidane began, "I guess Tigers really are part of the feline family if they get freaked out by fire." as he grinned, "That was great." chuckling.

In the meantime, Mowgli was reunighted with Baloo, as Bageera the black panther, approached and was relieved as well. Mickey, Zidane and Terra smiled at the reunion, and after a conversation, this world's inhabits thanked the travelling trio before making their way towards the village where Mowgli will be safe, after saying their thanks and goodbyes.

"A place where you belong." Terra thought to herself. She looked up at the sky as the rain began to stop and the sun was coming out, "I wonder if I'll find a place where I belong."

"I'm sure you will." Zidane smiled as he approached her. "I'm in a similiar vote as you."

"Families don't have to just be by relation." Mickey explained, "It really what's in the heart, and the people that you care about. At least, that's what I believe."

His two friends glanced at him, and nodded in agreement. With that, Mickey declared, "C'mon, let's go and find Ven and Aqua." and with that, the trio continued on their journey.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Midgar, Aqua had just arrived and was going through Sector 8, when a man, Sephiroth, had just returned from Cosmo Canyon, and both of them were ignoring each other's pressence, and just kept walking. However, as soon as Sephiroth passed Aqua, the sudden feeling of darkness caused the young woman to stop, and glanced sharply at the silver-haired man's retreating form. She could sense a powerful darkness within him, but at the same time, his heart seemed at ease, if not comfortable, because unknown to Aqua, Sephiroth had two friends.<p>

Still, the darkness within him made her worried.

Sensing another pressence, Aqua turned to see another man, Tseng, approach. Once the Turk was close, the Keyblade Master asked, "Excuse me, sir. Who was that man in the silver hair?"

"Sephiroth-SOLDIER 1st Class." Tseng answered. "I take that you never heard of him before."

"I haven't." Aqua shook her head. Then she asked, "I'm looking for a boy who isn't from here. Have you seen him?"

"I take you mean Ventus." Tseng replied. "I met him a while ago, but unfortunately, you missed him." Before stating, "You must be Aqua."

Surprised that Ven was here, yet disappointed that she missed him, Aqua nodded, "Yes. My name is Aqua."

"Tseng, of the Turks." The Wutaiian introduced himself in return, offering his hand for a shake, to which Aqua took the offer and shook hands before letting go. He then added, "I've been inquired to let you know that he's looking for you."

It made sense, considering how Eraqus is no longer their master. So, the young woman nodded, "Thank you, Tseng. The truth is, I'm looking for Ventus too. What was he doing while here?"

"He aided us in helping the citizens of Midger." Tseng said, "Ventus is a brave young man. I suppose there should be more people like him."

Despite how worried Aqua was about her friend, she was beginning to realise how much Ven has grown up into a brave and such a caring young man. No concerns for his own safety, even though he can look after himself, just as Terra always knew. Perhaps she was overprotective towards the teen. She just couldn't bare in losing him, just like they both lost Terra in Eraqus's hands.

"Ven's always like that." Aqua finally said. "Thinking about others and never really focusing on his own safety."

"That would explain things." Tseng admitted with a small smile. "I hope you will find him soon, Aqua."

Aqua nodded, "Me too."

After saying goodbye, Aqua walked away to prepare to leave Midgar, though she stopped near a fountain to think about what Tseng had told her, and about Ven's progress in getting braver. The teen was also more caring, and at the same time, not gullible, which was also a good sign. If that was the case, and if Ven knew that this X-Blade was dangerous and didn't want to use it, why wouldn't Eraqus listen? Why would Xehanort would want to use it to destroy all of the worlds?

Just as she sighed, suddenly a Manikin appeared behind her and was about to attack. Aqua turned just enough time to see it and didn't have time to summon her Keyblade. However, a young man with red hair, Reno, appeared out of nowhere and whacked the Manikin with his EMR, causing the enemy to be severally injured, before it was finished off by another, taller man, Rude, in a single but powerful punch. Aqua had to admit, she didn't even see these two coming, and while Reno was about fifteen, Rude must be around Aqua's or Terra's age.

"Knights in shining armor, at your service, ma'am!" Reno joked as he grinned at Aqua who blinked in surprise at this affection, reminding her of Phil back at Olympus Coliseum. On the other hand, the young redhaired man was nothing like Rothbart back at Swan Lake.

"Uh, thank you." Aqua said, a bit awkwardly. "I didn't see that one coming."

Reno nodded, "That's understandable. These things just keep appearing out of nowhere, kinda like vampires or ghosts."

"Reno." Rude softly warned, before stating, in annoyance, "There are no such things as vampires or ghosts."

"I know that." the redhead remarked, "I was being sarcastic on the last two parts. You know that I'm no believer on ghost stories." waving a hand as if to say that it's nothing to worry about. He then turned his attention back to Aqua and asked, "So, you knew around here too?"

Hearing the 'too' word gave Aqua a pause. "You've seen someone else here too? A boy with blonde spiky hair?"

"Who? That Cloud Kid? Or the other one?" Reno guessed, as he had met two blonde-spiky haired guys this week, but Aqua didn't know that.

"I don't know who this Cloud is, but the one I'm looking for is my friend. His name is Ventus. I guess you could say that he has clothes similiar to mine." Aqua answered.

The Turks thought it made sense. So Reno was about to answer, but Rude beats him to it, as the taller man answered, "We have seen him, but I think you missed him earlier."

"So Ven's not here then." Aqua sighed, then nodded and replied, "Thank you, for your help."

"It's no problem." Reno replied, "Though if you're looking, you'll probably be looking for a while. Midgar's like a giant maze or great big pile of a haystack."

The blue-haired woman giggled, admitting, "I've been looking all over for him, so, I'm kinda used to searching."

"Yeah, trying to find someone is no fun." Reno laughed with his trademark smirk. "Well, Rude and I better get goin'. Hope you'll find Ventus, miss...uh..." he trailled off, then looked a bit sheepish and admitted, "Didn't get your name."

Aqua smiled, and replied, "I'm Aqua."

'_Aqua...such a pretty name. It suits her._' Reno thought to himself, thinking about how beautiful the girl in front of him was. Snapping out of his own thoughts, he greeted back, "Name's Reno. This is my partner, Rude."

"It's nice to meet you." was Rude reply, before glancing away awkwardly, feeling a bit warm. Apparently, he thought that Aqua was beautiful too.

With that, the two men walked away, while Aqua continued on. Unknown to her, the Turks were talking about her.

"Such a cute chick, huh?" Reno thought. "If that other kid we met is looking for her, I see why he wants to find that girl." before he noticed that his friend look a little pink in the face. Grinning, the redhead couldn't help but tease, "Aww, am I sensing a love at first sight moment? Heh, you love bird."

"Shut up." Rude mumbled, though he didn't sound angry.

Reno laughed, "I'm just kiddin'. Besides, she's probably already got a man in her life, but I have a feeling we'll see her again someday."

If only he knew that it would probably be a long time.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Ven, still in his search for Aqua, had made it to his next destination, this time, a world he knew, and had a feeling that this is where he'll find Aqua. Ven landed in the valley of Thebes in Greece, except in a more busier part of town. People were everywhere, and well, not many of them are comfortable to hang around with. It made Midgar a <em>more<em> comfortable place, and that would be the understatement of the year!

Speaking of uncomfortable, just as Ven was heading down the stairs to find his way to the Coliseum, all of the sudden, a man appeared out from the wall, opening up his coat and revealing his thin body, and inside the coat, were several sundials. Ven cried out in alarm at the unexpected appearance.

"Wanna buy a sundial?" asked the salesman.

"Uh, no thanks!" Ven scaredly replied, before running off from the weird man, and, really, who'd blame him? (**Note: The salesman always gives ME the creeps!**)

After traversing the town, Ven finally made it to the right place, and sighed in relief. This part of town was more peaceful-ish, and didn't have that much in a way of crazy people. He just stopped at the pathway leading towards the Coliseum, thinking about the last time he was here, the promise he made that he'd return when Hercules was a true hero, and that he'd come back when Herc and Zack were both heroes.

"Wonder how everyone's doin'." The young Keyblade wielder thought to himself. He then smiled and said, "Well, I suppose it's no harm in checking. Maybe I can sign into the games and maybe Aqua will be there."

Nodding to himself, Ven raced towards to his destination, and having just vanished to climb the stairs, Aqua, having the same idea, arrived about 24 minutes later, looking around, and she could sense that her friend was close. Pulling out her Wayfinder, she sighed.

"Ven...please be here." holding the charm close to her heart, Aqua nodded, puts it away, and then continued on to see everyone else. Plus, she wanted to see how Hercules, Phil and Zack were doing, hoping to not have to handle Hades again. She couldn't help but giggle at the memory of Zack calling the god "Stupid Hades", which is quite amusing. Actually, come to think of it, Zack was sort of like Ven, except that the latter was fond of women, but on the other hand, the young black-haired teen was no where near like Phil at least. Zack was more gentle, and sweet.

* * *

><p>As for Eraqus, Warrior of Light, Cecil and Kain, they were getting closer themselves towards their next destination. However, Eraqus was still in thought about the situation, and, knew that whether Ventus and Aqua like it or not, he had no choice, despite the new lessons he was learning, but he couldn't trust himself to trust them again. He had no choice. The fate of all Worlds was much more important than friendship and love.<p>

And then there was that little boy who, at birth, unknowingly saved Ventus's life and gave him a second chance. Why would a child do that? Was the boy special as well? Whoever child was, Eraqus would have to find him and question the child's heart.

'_If that child has the power to do so without knowing, then I must do something about it._' Eraqus thought. He hated the idea of having to kill a child, but life has to be taken away to avoid the worlds being devoured by the Darkness.

"Eraqus." Kain spoke up, "We're getting closer to this world." causing the Keyblade Master to snap out of his thoughts, and when he glanced ahead, a world of Gods and Warriors viewed in front of him. He could sense darkness there, but at the same time, he could also sense powerful lights as well.

"They are there. I can feel it." Eraqus remarked.

* * *

><p>Terra slashed against the Manikins in the Spirit Realms, and searched far and wide to reach the Underworld to prevent Xehanort from returning to life. He traversed through so many beyond imagination, including a Farplane within the World of Spira, and the Lifestream within the World known as Midgar. He was getting closer to the Underworld. He could feel it.<p>

"Almost there." he said to himself. Terra then pulled out his Wayfinder, and thought about his best friend and lover. "Ven...Aqua...I hope you're both alright." he muttered, before putting it away, and then continued on, closer and closer towards his final goal, knowing that the closer he was in reaching his destination, the closer he was in fading from existance all together. But it had to be done.

Back in Radient Garden, things were a tad normal. In the castle, Ansem and his apprentinces were still trying to figure out the situation, while outside of the castle and in town, Lea and Isa, surprisingly not grounded or punished, were both hanging around town, though both teens were still in thought about what was going on. Kairi was playing with Yuffie and Aerith, with Squall keeping an on them.

"Lea." Isa began, getting the redhead's attention. "I'm sorry for the trouble I got us into." and he did look sorry.

Lea stared at him, puzzled, before smiling and replied, "Nah, I got us into the mess too. So, we're pretty much both of blame. But at least we didn't get arrested or grounded."

"True enough." The blue-haired teen nodded. "Anyway, sorry."

"It's okay." The redhead said, "I'm sorry too." He then held out a fist and asked, "So, we're cool?"

Lea's best friend smiled, before Isa smiled back and commented, "We're cool." and the two boys gave each other a small knuckle-touch. They were both relieved to still have each other, and wondered if Ven found Aqua yet.

Unfortunately, they were also unaware of what's yet to come, and they were also unaware of their growing abilites, especially since Lea still didn't understand what those villian meant about being a Keyblade wielder.

* * *

><p>In a dark place unknown, Garland, Kefka and Golbez were all having a meeting, since Kuja was still unavailable. They had no trust in Pete who was still resting in some random world after the embarrassing torture by the felines of Kuzco-Empire.<p>

"Our enemies are reaching the world of Gods." Garland announced. "This is our moment to take back that truly belongs to the greatest god, thus, giving us what belongs to us." he paused, before continuing, "Friends-Let this be the moment of upcoming war, a war of Light and Darkness, one that shall give us the ultimate victory."

Kefka chuckled, while Golbez remained silent.

Unknown to both of them, however, Garland had other ideas, '_And soon, everything shall be mine, and then, the next step is to awaken the God of All Gods-Not Zeus. But the one who is closer to darkness than what-not._'

Mentally chuckling to himself, Garland smirked behind his helmet. '_Bhunivelze; soon, your awakening shall be reality._'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay, and I'm also sorry that the chapter was shorter than the others, but we're getting closer to the ending of the story, as I stated earlier. In the meantime, continue those awesome reviews(Oh, and uh, please stop just saying "Update" all the time, if you don't mind. I hate to be rude, but, it's kind of annoying, so yeah, sorry).<strong>

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
